L'Ombre et le Playboy
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Bella est mystérieuse et cache un secret. Les Cullen ont le leur bien sûr. Ici les vampires ne scintillent pas, ils vivent et sont bien intégrés en Californie. Bella n'est pas la Tua Cantante d'Edward.
1. Chapitre 01

_**Traduction française de The shadow and the womanizer**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer est une création géniale de **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Dans cette histoire les Cullens n'évitent pas le soleil, sont beaucoup mieux intégrés et vivent en Californie.**_

**Chapitre 01 – Settling**

Je me suis réveillée en hurlant. Je connais l'heure sans avoir à regarder mon réveil. Il est exactement 02h09, comme toutes les autres nuits. Pete est entré, Ali a suivi. Ils se sont assis sur le lit et m'ont réconfortés. Ma mère les a prévenus de mes cauchemars, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas l'air surpris.

Ma tante et mon oncle sont vraiment gentils. Ma tante est svelte, grande et assez jolie. Mon oncle lui est grand et musclé, avec un visage rude qui s'adoucit dès qu'il sourit.

Ils vivent dans un quartier huppé, ils ont chacun leur voiture et m'en ont acheté une dès qu'il a été prévu que je vive avec eux pour les prochaines années. Ils ont une maison si grande que je m'y perds souvent, avec une piscine dans l'arrière cour.

Ils n'ont pas d'enfant mais me traitent et m'aiment comme le leur. Je suis là depuis trois jours. Et c'est la troisième nuit que je les réveille.

J'ai murmuré dans mes larmes « Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » répondit Ali en embrassant mes cheveux. « Nous essaieront toujours d'être compréhensifs, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Vous ne direz plus ça après quelques mois à être réveillé à deux heures du matin. » Les ai-je informés.

« Hey ! Tu es comme un radio réveil en fait ? Puis je te remettre à l'heure ? Je voudrais plutôt vers six heures tous les matins… » commençait Pete, me faisant presque sourire. Je me rendors en une heure environ, puis le reste de la nuit se passera bien. Ils retournent au lit et je fais la même chose. Au matin ils ont l'air fatigué.

Je leur dis « Je vais déménager ma chambre et je vais dormir au sous sol. ». « Je ne vous réveillerai pas. » Pete et Ali commencent à protester mais je les stoppe. « Ainsi, je peux aller nager toutes les nuits sans laisser des flaques d'eau dans toute la maison en retournant jusque dans ma chambre. »

La piscine étant directement accessible par le sous sol. C'est parfait pour moi et cela leur permettra dormir. Je me lève et les serre fort dans mes bras.

« S'il vous plait ? » Ils ne sont pas à l'aise à l'idée de me déménager dans le sous sol mais ils acceptent. Je regarde l'horloge derrière Pete.

« Merde. Je vais être en retard. » J'enfourne mes céréales et cours prendre une douche. Durant ma douche, je me lave les dents, utilisant l'eau chaude pour me rincer la bouche, laver mes cheveux et le corps pour retirer la sueur due au cauchemar. J'en sors et m'habille très rapidement. Une simple chemise noire, un corsaire noir, des baskets noires et pas de maquillage. Je ne suis pas gothique. C'est juste que j'aime le noir. J'avais l'habitude de porter des couleurs vives, mais elles attirent trop l'attention. Plus maintenant. Ou plus jamais. Je me suis calmement nattée les cheveux et ai attrapé mon sac.

Je conduis jusqu'à l'école bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Je ne suis plus en retard. En fait, j'ai même 10 minutes d'avance. J'attrape mon iPod et mets un écouteur. La troisième Symphonie de Beethoven se diffuse dans l'habitacle et m'apaise. Je reste assise dans la voiture attendant la sonnerie. Je sais où ont lieu tous mes cours. On m'a transmis un plan de l'école. Avec une mémoire photographique il est vraiment facile de retenir des choses comme des lieux sur une carte. Je décide de m'y rendre assez tôt, donc je sors de la voiture, ferme les portes et marche jusqu'à mon cours. Je le trouve facilement. Il y a déjà six autres élèves dans la salle de classe. Merde. Des personnes susceptibles de m'adresser la parole. Le prof me donne une énorme pile de bouquins. J'ai littérature, ma matière préférée, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

« Isabella ? »

« Bella, s'il vous plait. » Je répond.

« Bella alors. Pouvez vous être sûre d'apporter votre manuel en classe tous les jours ? Les autres sont des livres à lire indépendamment, donc ils ne sont pas nécessaires en cours. »

« Ok. Merci Monsieur Mason. » Je m'assois à la place qu'il m'indique et fais le tri de mes livres, consciente du regard des autres élèves sur moi. Brontë, Chaucer, Shakespeare, Austen… je les ai tous lus. Je les ai déjà tous. Je les dépose dans mon sac et m'affale sur mon bureau. Les élèves arrêtèrent de parler et je sais ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. « Trois -je décompte dans ma tête- deux… un… »

« Salut. Tu es la nouvelle élève ? » L'un d'eux me demande. Je me rassois et regarde la fille. Elle a les cheveux bruns ondulés, un petit visage et portait des vêtements très suggestifs.

« Ouais. Je viens de déménager de Phoenix. » J'ai répondu. Je mets mon iPod sur la table et fouille une sélection de chansons en aléatoire. Je trouve une des Nocturnes de Chopin et mets lecture.

« Je m'appelle Jessica. » La fille se rapproche et me tend la main. Je la serre doucement.

« Bella. »

« Voici mes amis, Lauren, » Une blonde, avec une expression aigrie sous son faux sourire. Elle est jolie, mais serait mieux si en fait elle souriait honnêtement. « Angela, » une brune, avec des yeux très sombres. Elle a un sourire sincère et est habillée de manière plus conventionnelle que les deux autres. « Tyler. » un garçon avec un très beau physique mais des yeux un peu trop baladeurs me regarde. Chaque parcelle de mon corps y passe. Je boutonne ma chemise jusqu'à mon cou pour qu'il arrête de mater. « Mike. » il est blond, mais plus mignon. Ses yeux sont sur mon iPod à tenter de lire le titre de la chanson qui passe. Il lève la tête vers moi et sourit, un gentil sourire. « Et Ben. » il est petit, maigre mais athlétique et essaie désespérément de coller une cuillère sur son nez. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Je lui prends la cuillère, souffle dessus, laissant de la buée, et la replace sur son nez où elle reste collée.

« Oui ! » dit-il excité. J'en souris presque, les coins de ma bouche se levant légèrement. Je me rassois. Les autres levent les yeux au ciel alors qu'il fait son show aux autres élèves qui entrent. La clique se disperse de mon bureau dès que la sonnerie retentit. Je mets mon iPod sur pause et écoute le professeur. Il parle de ma scène préférée de Roméo et Juliette.

« Bella ? » me demande t-il soudainement. Je leve les yeux vers lui.

« Monsieur ? »

« Dans ton ancienne école à Phoenix, as-tu appris certaines scènes ? »

« Monsieur, nous avions chacun un personnage assigné et on a du mémoriser tout son texte du début à la fin de la pièce. »

« Vraiment ? » il demande. Je peux sentir les regards furieux des autres qui hochent la tête. Ils ne veulent pas faire la même chose.

J'ai laissé échappé : « Mais c'était un cours de théâtre. J'ai entendu dire que les cours de littérature sont plus intéressants par le fait qu'ils aident à mieux s'imprégner des pièces et leurs sens cachés. » Le professeur semble flatté par le sous entendu. Je me joue des gens facilement quand je le veux.

Il me demande « Quelle partie as-tu appris ? » Je penche ma tête.

Je marmonne « Roméo.» Bien sur il n'a pas entendu. « Roméo. » Je lui dit plus fort. Le prof leve les sourcils. « Sa partie entière ? »

« Oui. »

Il me questionne « Acte 2. N'importe quelle ligne. »

_« Mais doucement ! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre ?_

_Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil !_

_Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur,_

_Parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même !_

_Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi ;_

_Sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent : rejette-la !..._

_Voilà ma dame ! Oh ! Voila mon amour ! Oh ! Si elle pouvait le savoir !..._

_Que dit-elle ? Rien… Elle se tait…_

_Mais non ; son regard parle et je veux lui répondre…_

_Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse._

_Deux des plus belles étoiles du ciel, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent._

_Ah ! Si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles,_

_Le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe ;_

_Et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes,_

_Que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus._

_Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main !_

_Oh ! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue ! »_

_**(Nota : traduction : Roméo & Juliette -Acte2 Scène2 - édition Librio)**_

Je finis en chuchotant. Le prof me regarde d'un air expert et continue sa leçon. Je n'ai pas levé mes yeux de mon bureau depuis le début. Je me sens rougir et pourtant j'essaie de me retenir de le faire. Certains élèves sont impressionnés, d'autres pensent juste que je me la joues. Deux filles assises à quelques chaises de moi me regardent avec curiosité. Se demandant ce que je suis. Elles ne le sauront jamais. Pas l'histoire entière en tout cas. Personne ici ne le saura. J'ai déjà assez de regards insistants à la maison.

Je remet mon écouteur en place et écoute la suite de ma Nocturne. Le prof pose une question et je mets ma main sur mon front repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

« Bella. » il dit, me regardant espérant une réponse. Merde.

« Pouvez vous répéter la question s'il vous plait ? »

« Quel est le facteur commun dans Mac Beth, Roméo et Juliette et Songe d'une nuit d'été ? »

« Il y en a quelques uns. Le plus marquant serait le côté misogyne dans le traitement des personnages féminins par Shakespeare. » Je me tus. Je ne pense même pas que le prof savait de quoi je parlais. Il acquiesce et utilise mon exemple pour le reste de la leçon. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras, écoutant les Nocturnes, essayant d'ignorer les regards. A la fin du cours j'étais endormi. À cause de mes nuits sans repos j'ai très peu d'énergie durant la journée. Quelqu'un me réveilla en bougeant mon bras.

« Bella ? » c'est une voix de haut soprano. « Moi, c'est Alice. Tu vas vraiment être en retard pour ton prochain cours. Aucun des idiots de cette classe ne voulaient te parler après ta prouesse, alors ils t'ont laissé dormir. » Elle fronce les sourcils. Je me lève rapidement, en saisissant mon sac et en la remerciant.

Elle me demande « Où tu vas maintenant ? »

Je soupire « Trigonométrie. » Elle me sourit.

Elle me dit « Je déteste ça moi aussi. C'est là où je vais. Si on court, on sera dans les temps. » Donc nous avons couru, et nous somme arrivées de justesse. Jessica est dans ce cours elle aussi, et regarde Alice de travers pour m'avoir réveillée. Je prends le gros manuel de Trigo et vais m'asseoir près d'Alice pour cette fois. Je regarde sa coupe de lutin, son visage incroyablement beau mais très pale et ses yeux noirs. Son sens du style n'a rien de commun. C'est un assemblage de vêtements inhabituels, mais de créateurs, chers, qui la mettent en valeur et sont éblouissants sur elle. Alice me regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt elle aussi, enregistrant mes vêtements simples, mon visage inexpressif et mes yeux.

Le prof crie « Monsieur Cullen ! » Je lève les yeux pour voir un garçon attrayant embrasser une fille à la porte de la salle. La fille repart brusquement et il s'assoit à côté. Il a la peau claire comme Alice, se déplace avec la même grâce, a les mêmes vêtements coûteux et les mêmes yeux noirs.

« Je sais ce que tu penses 'Oh mon dieu il est superbe' n'est ce pas ? » me demande Alice en roulant les yeux. Je la regarde avec confusion.

Je réponds « Hum, en fait je me demandais si vous étiez parents. » son expression s'allège à ma réponse.

« Nous le sommes, oui. C'est mon idiot de frère, Edward. J'ai un autre frère, une future belle sœur et un petit ami aussi. »

Je lui réponds presque en souriant « Très entourée. » Elle a vu mon esquisse de sourire et son visage s'est éclairé.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Le prof commence la leçon en écrivant quatre formules complexes au tableau. Je les regarde quelques minutes, puis baisse les yeux farfouillant dans mon manuel.

Alice me dit « Tu ne vas pas les écrire. » pointant les formules du doigt. J'inspire et dis :

« Mémoire photographique. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas quoi faire ensuite avec ces formules. »

« Mémoire photographique ? Vraiment ? » Elle m'arrache le bouquin des mains. « Page 17. C'est une image de ? »

« Un éléphant, sur une balance avec des mesures d'angle… Hum, 17 et 24 je crois. » Elle tourne les pages et vérifie.

Elle chuchote « Pas loin. C'était 17 et 42. Mais waouw. C'est assez incroyable.» J'ai haussé les épaules.

Je lui murmure « C'est juste autre chose pour que l'on se moque de moi. » Nous n'avons pas parlé du reste du cours. Dès que la classe fut finie, Edward s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers Jessica. Il entoure son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse doucement. Il lui murmure quelque chose qui la fait rire et la dirige hors de la salle. Oh. Il est donc un de ces gars. De ceux qui ont une cours de filles traînant derrière eux, pendant qu'ils prennent plaisir à s'amuser avec elles.

J'ai encore un cours avant le déjeuner. Espagnol. Pas besoin de leur dire que je parle quatre langues. Il y a quelques années de cela j'ai eu soudainement pas mal de temps à dépenser. J'essayais d'occuper mon esprit durant mon temps libre, ainsi je n'avais pas à me remémorer ma mésaventure. J'ai appris le français, l'espagnol, le grec et l'italien. Les langues latines européennes sont vraiment faciles à apprendre. Une fois que vous avez les basiques pour une, vous savez à peu près les autres.

Rosalie, la « future belle sœur » d'Alice est dans mon cours d'espagnol. Elle est d'une beauté exceptionnelle, avec des cheveux blonds ondulés et un corps de mannequin pour maillot de bain. Elle aussi me regarde avec la même intensité. A la fin du cours, je l'ai suivie jusqu'à la cafeteria. Je saisis une assiette de frites et un coca, et je m'assois à sa table, vu qu'elle m'a traîné là. Edward s'est assis en face de moi. Au moins ses yeux ne sont pas aussi baladeurs que ceux de Tyler. Bien qu'au vu de ses précédentes actions, ils l'ont sûrement été, lorsque je ne regardais pas.

« Bonjour. » Il dit en tendant sa main. Il a une voix musicale même chantante.

« Salut. » je réponds regardant mes frites et ignorant sa main. C'est là, qu'une autre fille, jolie, portant des vêtements minuscules, s'est manifestée en l'embrassant. A ce moment Alice est arrivée, main dans la main avec un autre garçon mignon qui a les traits aussi beaux et pâles que les autres.

« Voici le frère de Rosalie, mon petit ami, Jasper. » Il me fait un signe de la tête. Je me suis sentie calme, alors qu'auparavant, je ne ressentais rien qu'une légère nervosité. Jasper me tend sa main et je la lui serre.

« Jazz. »

« Bella. »

Ils se sont assis, volant quelques frites dans mon assiette. Ils n'ont pas mangé, aucun d'eux en fait, mais ils ont joué au Hockey avec les frites comme crosses et une pièce de 10 cents comme palet. Edward me regarde fixement. Sa dernière bimbo étant partie. Un mec balèze, qui ressemble plus à un adulte qu'à un ado, le corps musclé, la voix grave et les cheveux noirs et frisés, se présente comme étant Emmett puis s'assoit sur le banc blottissant Rosalie dans ses bras. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je parle. Mais je ne parle pas à moins que l'on m'adresse la parole.

« Bella ? »

Je lève les yeux, pour voir Alice me regarder attentivement, ses yeux me scrutant encore.

Elle me demande « Ça te plaît jusqu'ici ? La Californie est un peu différente de Phœnix n'est ce pas ? » Je hoche la tête.

« Au moins c'est toujours ensoleillé. Et jusqu'ici j'aime bien l'école. C'est facile de s'y diriger. »

« Un coup d'œil à la carte ? » elle me demande en plaisantant. J'acquiesce, souriant imperceptiblement à nouveau. Je finis mes frites rapidement, regardant le match de hockey en cours entre Emmett et Jasper. Ensuite je me suis excusée et je suis partie me trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir. Je trouve une cage d'escalier vide et je m'assois sur un rebord de fenêtre m'appuyant sur la vitre chaude. Je me suis rapidement endormie pendant que je me remettais en question.

Je suis un monstre asocial, avec quelques squelettes dans mon placard, qui connais quatre langues, très bonne en littérature, sciences, et tous les sports qui n'exigent pas une coordination œil-main. Je peux aussi danser, chanter, jouer, dessiner et écrire des poèmes. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout cela depuis l'accident.

L'accident Je l'appelle encore comme ça. Ce n'était pas un accident. C'est un souvenir traumatisant qui m'a fait perdre mon père, Charlie. Et c'était entièrement de ma faute.


	2. Chapitre 02

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 02 – Edward**

« Bella... Bella? ».

une voix lointaine m'appelle. Une secousse finit de me réveiller. Je sursaute et je tombe presque du rebord de la fenêtre. Alice me rattrape.

« T'es crevée n'est ce pas ? Tu vas être en retard en Bio si tu te dépêches pas.».

Je l'a remercie encore et trouve mon casier. J'attrape mon sac et me dirige vers mon cours, me demandant vaguement comment elle sait que j'ai Biologie. Je reçois un nouveau manuel de cours et vu que je suis entrée juste avant la sonnerie tout le monde est déjà là et me regarde intensément. On m'indique le dernier siège vide de la classe. C'est juste à coté d'Edward Cullen. Je m'assois et change l'écouteur de mon iPod pour mon oreille la plus proche de lui. Il a compris l'allusion parce qu'il ne me parle pas.

Le prof nous donne une analyse à faire, dès le début du cours. Il passe des microscopes à chaque table ainsi qu'une boite de lamelles. Nous devons identifier les différents stades de mitose sur les différentes lamelles à tester. Je mets rapidement en place le microscope et j'y glisse la première lamelle, ajustant le réglage. Après un coup d'œil, je me rassois et ferme les yeux en y réfléchissant.

« Inter-phase. ».

Edward jète un coup d'œil dans le microscope et sourit, soulevant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Il prend la lamelle suivante et dit presque immédiatement « Prophase. ».

Je touche sa main en essayant d'atteindre le microscope pour confirmer son identification. Une décharge me traverse la peau. Comme de l'électricité statique, bien que différente d'une certaine façon. Je retire ma main rapidement et il pousse le microscope vers moi. Une fois qu'il a retiré ses main je regarde à mon tour. C'est bien prophase. J'extrais la lamelle et insère la suivante. Nous finissons en quelques minutes. C'était supposé nous prendre quasiment tout le cours. Alors, je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me rendormir à nouveau.

Edward me dit « Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. » Je me rassois correctement.

« Quoi ? »

« T'endormir. Banner… » Dit il en faisant un signe de tête vers le prof. « Il est bien connu pour donner beaucoup d'heures de détention pour mauvaise conduite. »

« Merci. »

Alors je commence plutôt à gribouiller sur une feuille de papier. Je dessine une fleur que j'ai vu quelques jours plus tôt. Rapidement, mais bien. C'est une sorte de lys et ça m'a pris la fin de l'heure pour la finir. Edward continue à me mater. Je dois l'admettre, c'est troublant. Donc je dessine surtout avec les yeux fermés, sauf si je dois ajouter un autre détail au dessin.

Edward me demande « Comment fais tu cela ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dessiner les yeux fermés ? »

« Entraînement. »

Il me demande « Tu semblais assez sociable tout à l'heure avec Alice. Pourquoi es tu si différente maintenant ? ». J'étais sur le point de me retourner et lui dire exactement ce que je pensais des playboys comme lui, quand le prof m'a tapé sur l'épaule.

Il me dit « Aucun iPod en classe. Isabella n'est ce pas ? » Il regarde nos résultats d'analyse, pendant que je range mon iPod, ignorant la correction de mon prénom.

« Edward, ne pensez vous pas que vous auriez pu laisser une chance à Isabella de faire le travail ? »

Edward hausse les épaules « _Bella_ en a identifié 3 sur les 5. ».

Le prof ne relève pas et repart brusquement. Je m'assois, en faisant semblant d'écouter le prof. Le reste de la chanson de Queen que j'étais en train d'écouter me reste en tête. Je marmonne les paroles tout en regardant le rétroprojecteur. Consciente qu'Edward me regarde encore fixement.

Je lui ai dit sans le regarder « Arrêtes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta fixette. »

« Désolé. » puis je ne sentis plus son regard sur moi.

Après le cours de Bio, j'ai Gym. J'y vais, bien consciente que je ne vais surement pas aimer ce que l'on va faire. Cependant, je suis arrivée la bonne semaine. On va commencer à faire de l'escalade.

L'école a tout de neuf et cher. Il y a deux salles de muscu, trois piscines, un mur permanent de varappe, trois gymnases, deux terrains de base-ball et deux terrains de football.

Le cours consiste surtout à subir un cours sur la varappe. J'écoute à peine. J'ai du faire plus d'escalade que nos profs, je parierais même dessus. Je connais des nœuds que vous n'êtes pas censés utiliser, mais qui fonctionnent mieux, je connais les nœuds que vous êtes censés utiliser et qui sont en fait dangereux. Je sais comment grimper un mur incliné dans un angle presque parallèle au sol, alors que je suis suspendue, à l'envers comme une araignée sur un plafond. Ici, nous avons des murs droits, un équipement de sécurité et des tapis de mousse. Ça sera nickel. Je peux probablement grimper le mur avec les yeux fermés.

Puis vient la fin des cours. Je marche lentement, après que tout le monde se soit dépêcher de rentrer chez lui. J'arrive à mon casier et j'organise mes livres. Alors je me dirige vers ma voiture. Mon iPod est dans ma poche mais je préfère mettre un cd dans le poste. C'est un groupe peu connu 'Enigma ' dont le style oscille entre musiques rock et d'ambiance. J'adore. Je m'installe écoutant le cd et c'est là qu'on tape au carreau. Alice.

Prise par surprise je lui dit carrément « Qu'est ce que tu es ? Une sorte de psycho-voyeur ? ».

Me rendant compte de mes propos je mets ma main sur ma bouche, prends deux profondes respirations et j'essaie de nouveau « Désolée, tu m'as pris de court. Ces derniers temps il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde voulant se lier d'amitié avec moi. »

L'affliction qui s'affichait sur son visage disparu.

Elle me répond « Je serais ton amie en fonction de la réponse que tu donneras à la question que je vais te poser. » Bien que je puisse deviner que quelque soit ma réponse, elle serait mon amie de toutes les façons.

« Alors, balances… »

Elle me demande « Que penses tu de mon frère ? » Je sais de qui elle parle, mais je préfère faire l'innocente.

« Emmett est vraiment génial. Il fait un peu peur mais à l'air sympa. ».

Elle me lance un regard menaçant. « Tu parlais d'Edward ? » Je pense soigneusement à ma réponse. Je ne désire pas l'offenser, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus.

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, il est mignon mais c'est un pauvre type, qui n'a aucun respect pour les sentiments d'une fille mais qui en a beaucoup pour le peu de vêtements qu'elle porte. » je réponds prudemment. Elle ri de ma réponse.

« Je savais que je t'aimais pour une bonne raison. » Puis elle me teste « En fait tu arrives à penser clairement autour de lui ? »

« Oui. » C'est un petit mensonge. A chaque fois que je le regarde dans les yeux, je perds mon fil de pensée. Donc j'ai tout simplement arrêté de le regarder directement, ainsi je n'ai plus ce problème. Alice semble folle de joie.

« Impressionnant ! Je te vois demain Bella ! » Elle me dit en repartant avec la grâce d'un mannequin de défilé. Je conduis jusqu'à la maison, toujours confuse par sa réaction. Quand je suis rentrée, Ali et Pete n'étaient pas là, donc j'ai commencé à déménager mes affaires en bas des escaliers. En fait, je finis rapidement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires ici. Après je suis allé dormir.

Je me suis réveillée vers 18 heures, quand Ali et Pete sont rentrés à la maison. Je décide de leur faire à dîner : des fajitas. Après le repas ils font la vaisselle en me remerciant. J'adore la cuisine car elle est extrêmement spacieuse. Toutes les pièces ont de hauts plafonds et des espaces très ouverts, mais la cuisine a un coté froid et solide que j'apprécie.

« Alors comment était ta journée à l'école ? »

« Géniale. Je me suis fait quelques amis. »

« Qui ? » Pete me demande, d'un air détaché, bien que je puisse voir qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir si j'arrive à m'intégrer.

Je réponds « Alice et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. » en me souvenant de leurs noms de famille.

Pete approuve de la tête « Ce sont de bons gamins… et les cours ? J'ai entendu dire que tu n'aimais pas le sport.»

« A l'époque de Phœnix, je n'aimais pas ça, mais ici nous avons varappe pour les prochaines semaines puis piscine, et j'aime les deux. Par contre après nous avons danse. »

« Donc tu n'es pas douée durant les soirées ? » Je hausse les épaules « C'est surtout un problème de coordination. »

« Bon, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, mais je vais aller nager un peu, ça vous va ? » Ils acquiescent puis Ali m'embrasse, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle me demande « Tu as besoin d'aide pour déménager tes affaires ? »

« Non, tout est déjà fait. » Je fait mes devoirs de trigo, mais cela me prend un peu de temps que prévu car j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Alors je suis allée nager. Je nage de 20 à 22 heures. Je fait des longueurs sans m'arrêter alternant les nages jusqu'à ce que les lumières automatiques de la piscine se mettent en marche. Elles se déclenchent à 22 heures, si quelqu'un est dans la piscine. J'en sors et les entends s'éteindre, je me suis séchée, ai grimpée dans mon lit et me suis endormie.

_Je marche dans la foule, en direction du vestiaire. La musique beugle dans mes oreilles. J'ai besoin des 10 dollars que j'ai laissé dans la poche de mon manteau. Je fouille dans la masse de manteaux essayant de dénicher le mien lorsque lui m'a trouvée._

_Il me dit « Bella, mon amour. Je te cherchais! » Je le regarde. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi et je ne le reconnais pas._

_Je lui demande __« __Désolée, je vous connais?... Vous êtes un ami de Charlie ? » Sa silhouette musclée est couverte par une chemise blanche. Je peux y voir un design bizarre. Elle a été éclaboussée avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture rouge._

_« Ce __monstre est parti. Il ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. » Alors qu'il s'approche de moi, je commence à sentir l'odeur du sang._

_Je le questionne « Que voulez vous dire par 'parti' ? », ma voix devenant hystérique._

_« En enfer, là où ce monstre devait être. » Il me dit cela en ouvrant ses bras et en avançant vers moi. J'essaie alors de courir, mais il est plus rapide et plus fort. J'essaie de lutter, mais il est déjà sur moi, ses mains tripotant mon corps. Être si doux mais brutal, prudent mais désagréable. Je tente de crier, mais ma gorge est sèche et la musique trop forte couvrant le son de ma voix il est impossible que je soit entendue. Il le sait aussi._

_Après qu'il en ai eu finit avec moi, je suis trop choquée pour bouger. Je suis blessée au-delà de tout ce que je pensais possible ; mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. Mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser est Charlie. Je cours hors du vestiaire aussitôt qu'il s'en va. Je conduis jusqu'à la maison et j'entre à l'intérieur, la porte est ouverte et il y a du sang sur le sol. Je glisse et tombe en atterrissant sur le corps de Charlie. Ses yeux sont ouverts, me regardant fixement. Je hurle, hurle et hurle encore._

Je me réveille criant encore. Je m'assois et j'ouvre la porte de derrière, me dirigeant vers la piscine. Je m'assois sur le rebord. J'asperge mon visage avec l'eau de la piscine. J'essaie de calmer et ralentir ma respiration. Tout en me calmant j'ai ce sentiment angoissant d'être de nouveau observée.

Je me dit « Arrêtes ça Bella. Tu deviens parano. Personne n'est debout à deux heures du matin. A part toi. Toujours toi. » Je frissonne et me mets debout, en essuyant mon visage. En dépit de mes efforts, j'ai tout de même couru à l'intérieur, effrayée de ce qui peut me regarder, si quelque chose me mate réellement. Je suis trop éveillée pour retourner dormir, donc j'en profite pour revérifier mes devoirs de trigo. Je trouve quatre fautes que j'avais faites la première fois. Je répare tout ça et ensuite je vais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles contractés et m'aide à me détendre.

Je suis à l'autre bout de la maison, l'endroit le plus éloigné possible d'Ali et de Peter, donc ils n'entendent ni mes cris, ni ma douche. Je sèche mes cheveux avec une serviette et saisi mon iPod, trouvant les nocturnes de Chopin et je me rendors.

Quand je me réveille ensuite, il est six heures. Je commence à faire le petit déjeuner de Pete et d'Ali puis ils descendent, semblant bien plus reposés qu'ils ne l'étaient hier.

« Ça va mieux ? » Je leur demande en souriant. Mon premier petit sourire depuis que je suis ici. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras.

« Beaucoup. Tu n'as pas bien dormi n'est ce pas ? Tu sembles encore fatiguée. »

« J'étais debout de 02h09 à 3h30. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pris une douche et refais mes devoirs. J'avais des tonnes de fautes. »

« Oh, mon bébé » S'est écriée Ali se sentant coupable.

Donc j'ai pris mon attitude la plus enjouée : « Après le petit dej, je vais m'habiller et conduire directement à l'école ok ? J'aimerais revoir Alice et discuter un peu avec elle. Histoire de faire connaissance. ». Cela semble leur remonter le moral.

Je laisse mes cheveux détachés aujourd'hui, me glissant dans un top bleu nuit et une jupe noire. Elle descend jusqu'aux genoux rien d'extravagant mais elle se balance au moindre mouvement. J'ai tout de même mis un short noir en dessous et porte mes tennis noires. Je monte en voiture et branche mon iPod lui permettant de se charger. Aujourd'hui, je conduis lentement pour aller à l'école, écoutant un titre d'Enigma 'Cross of Changes'.

J'arrive au lycée et je suis contente de voir qu'une seule autre voiture est là. Alice se dispute avec Edward. Elle semble livide, horrifiée même. Et encore en pleine conversation. J'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres, principalement parce que je voulais savoir quels étaient les rumeurs et les commérages qui courraient dans mon ancienne école. Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais le centre des conversations, j'ai arrêté rapidement de cette méthode.

_« …six ou sept filles sont toujours après toi… »_

J'ai manqué sa réponse vu qu'il a le dos tourné.

_« … Tu es ridicule Edward… Je me moque tu voudrais « apprendre à la connaître »…. Quelques soient tes raisons reste loin d'elle. Elle se rétablit. De quoi je ne sais pas, mais elle n'a pas besoin que tu joues avec elle comme tu le fais avec les autres…. Oui, c'est le cas…. Tu t'amuses de ces filles… tu t'amuses avec elles…»._

Elle me voit et se calme en prenant quelques profondes respirations. Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett descendent de l'arrière de la voiture. Ils se dirigent vers moi, se frottant les oreilles.

Je leur demande « tout va bien ? »

Jasper soupire _« _Ces deux là peuvent vraiment hurler quand ils s'y mettent. _»_ Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise, scrutant l'expression d'Alice puis Jasper met sa main sur mon épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, ils font toujours ça. Aujourd'hui c'est une question d'éthique, hier c'était pour de la musique. » Je me sens plus calme après l'avoir écouté, malgré le fait que je sais que je suis le sujet de conversation. Alice sort ensuite de la voiture l'air ravie.

Elle annonce « J'ai gagné cette manche. » Emmett soupire et tend un billet de 10 dollars à Rosalie. Je reste là sans vraiment savoir comment réagir.

« Toujours en noir ? » me demande Alice qui me passe en revue. « J'aime l'ensemble top/jupe mais un peu de couleur serait plus cool. »

« Je n'aime pas les vêtements colorés. Ils en disent trop sur quelqu'un. »

« Mais le noir est une couleur. » me justifie Alice.

Je réplique alors « Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une nuance. ». Elle me regarde comme si elle est sur le point de se mettre en colère contre moi, mais elle a juste soupiré. Emmett fut le suivant à me parler.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as tout le temps l'air fatiguée. » Montrant l'emplacement des cernes sous ses yeux avec son doigt, puis indiquant celles que j'ai autour de mes yeux.

Je hausse les épaules « Je ne dors pas bien la nuit. Je dors mieux durant la journée. »

Il rigole « T'es un vampire ou un truc comme ça ? » Mais il y eu un changement subtil dans ses yeux quand il a dit lça. Je préfère ne pas relever.

« Non. Peut être que c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'obscurité. » J'ai répondu et suis partie brusquement. Je m'assois dans un petit coin d'herbe et m'allonge profitant du soleil.

Alice s'assoit près de moi et me demande soudainement « Est-ce que tu danses ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as de la grâce dans tes mouvements, tu marches avec le pied léger et tu effleures le sol sans même vaciller. »

« Et tout cela indique que je suis une danseuse ? » je lui demande d'un ton incrédule. Je me dois de faire attention, elle est très observatrice. Elle sourit et répond.

« Non. Mais c'est un bon début de conversation. » Je soupire.

« Je n'aime pas mentir, alors si tu poses des questions assez intelligentes je te répondrai honnêtement. »

« Alors est-ce que tu danses ? ».

« J'en avais l'habitude. J'ai arrêté il y a deux ans environ. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le cœur n'y était plus. » je lui réponds sans mentir, même si c'est un peu évasif. Charlie adorait quand je dansais. Je ne peux plus faire le moindre pas depuis sa mort. Son meurtre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne réponds pas. C'est une question stupide. » Elle boude et j'en souris. Un sourire plus confiant mais toujours pas un vrai sourire.

« T'as finis ton devoir de trigo? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux le voir? J'aime vérifier mon travail par rapport aux autres. Tu peux faire la même chose si tu veux. ».

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma voiture. Edward et Jessica sont là en train de s'embrasser, appuyés sur ma portière. J'attends un peu qu'ils me remarquent. Mais non. Je me retourne vers Alice qui se relève l'air en colère. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée. J'appuie sur le bouton Alarme de mes clés de voiture. L'alarme se déclenche et ils sursautent tous les deux, se séparant et s'écartant de ma voiture. Jessica me regarde d'un air mauvais.

Je hausse les épaules et attrape mon sac de cours resté dans la voiture. Puis je retourne vers Alice qui est morte de rire.

« Je t'adore ! J'adore ta manière de gérer les choses ! ».

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger tu sais. ».

« Pardon? ».

« Ton frère. Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute pour moi. »

« Tu nous a entendu? » Elle me regarde prudemment.

Je préfère répondre de manière évasive « J'ai une très bonne ouïe... ». mon ouïe est bonne. Mais pas si bonne non plus.

On laisse tomber le sujet lorsque je mets mes devoirs devant elle. Nous avons quasiment les mêmes réponses, mais nous arrondissons nos résultats différemment. J'arrondis à deux décimales alors qu'elle ne le fait qu'à un chiffre.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours de littérature pendant qu'elle me parle de différents sujets. J'écoute attentivement. Je ne sais pour quelle raison je me sens plus gaie près d'elle et de sa famille, enfin la plupart des membres de sa famille car ils sont différents. Ils sont gentils, prudents et mystérieux. Eux aussi cachent quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ils le cachent. Quelque chose qui nous met sur un pied d'égalité dirais-je.

Au début du cours, je discute autant avec Alice qu'avec Rosalie. Puis je me tais dès que le prof commence à expliquer le sujet d'une dissertation.

J'écris directement le sujet puis mon développement y ajoutant mes critiques et quelques exemples tirés de ce dont je me souviens du livre à discuter. C'est le devoir pour aujourd'hui et demain. Ça ne sera plus à faire. Je commence à exposer les grandes lignes de ma dissertation et tandis que le prof finis d'expliquer comment organiser une thèse, je l'ai fini. La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours.

Je travaille bien plus lentement en trigo, mais grâce à l'aide d'Alice, j'apprends bien plus que ce que le prof tente de nous expliquer.

En Espagnol, j'ai dormi. Lorsque la sonnerie a retenti, Rosalie m'a poussée puis trimballée, vu que j'étais en mode zombie, jusqu'à notre table pour déjeuner. Je me suis rendormie jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me demande si je compte déjeuner.

« Pas faim... ». Je marmonne puis me rendors. La cloche sonne et je parviens à me trainer jusqu'en Biologie.

Edward me demande « Tu es insomniaque? ».

« Si je l'étais, est-ce que je lutterais pour rester éveillée maintenant? ».

« La nuit je veux dire. C'est la seule raison que je puisse trouver qui ferais que tu dormes tant la journée... ».

« Occupes toi de tes affaires. ».

Il me demande « Dis moi... Ce petit coté antisocial tu le fais sur tout le monde ou c'est juste sur moi? ». Je me tourne et braque mes yeux sur lui, évitant son regard « Uniquement toi. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

« Parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu n'es qu'un superficiel et insensible quetard qui s'amuse avec ses petites pouffes, se jouant de leurs sentiments, les fait espérer puis les trompent sans éprouver de remords. Elles ne disent rien car tu est si 'parfait' et le fait tu les ai choisis est déjà un honneur pour elles. Je ne serais pas l'un de tes jouets. Je ne serais pas un simple objet, ou un vêtement de marque que tu aimes un jour et que tu balances le lendemain... Tu es mauvais car ce que tu leur fais est affreux et j'espère qu'un jour ton karma te rattrapera. Et méchamment en plus. ».

Il me regarde bouche bée. Je mets mes deux écouteurs dans mes oreilles, glisse mon ipod dans mon haut et arrange mes cheveux pour que le prof ne les remarque pas. Et maintenant, je n'aurais plus à écouter le prof ni même Edward.

Je m'installe, écoutant Enigma, je suis trop en colère pour écouter du classique mais je veux tout de même du calme donc j'évite le rock trop lourd.

Edward s'assoit, en colère, médusé et confus durant tout le cours. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je m'éloigne en direction de mon cours de gym.

_**Je vous remercie de l'accueil réservé à cette FF.**_

_**Je tiens par contre à préciser qu'il n'y a pas de scènes ''explicites'' dans cette FF, c'est surtout que certains termes abordés (violence, viol) ne permettent pas de mettre T ou K+.**_

_**Les deux premiers chapitres ont été mis très rapidement mais les suivants seront toujours espacés de quelques jours... j'essaie d'avoir une vie en plus de mon obsédante passion pour les FF.**_


	3. Chapitre 03

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre**** 0**_**3 – Comment tu fais ça?**_

**EPOV (Edward Point de Vue)**

Je la regarde longuement, presque en état de choc. C'est pas vrai n'est ce pas? Elle ne pense pas réellement ça de moi? Impossible à dire. Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées, comme je peux le faire avec tout le monde. Elle demeure fermée, un vrai mystère. Elle semble me détester depuis le premier jour de son arrivée et maintenant je sais pourquoi.

Alice m'a dit qu'elle allait être intéressante. J'ai vu les visions de Bella à l'hôpital, m'embrassant avec douceur. Comment diable cela risque d'arriver? Cette fille me déteste. Je dirais même qu'elle me méprise de tout son être. Elle arrive à penser clairement près de moi et lorsqu'elle parle ce n'est que du venin qui sort de sa bouche.

Jasper dit qu'elle semble souvent nerveuse, peu détendue mais ancrée d'un sentiment de peur primale et sur la défensive. Elle cache quelque chose, mais en même temps elle peut être assez ouverte. Puis elle ne parle que lorsqu'on s'adresse à elle.

D'après Rosalie elle est très bonne en espagnol et en anglais. Je peux ajouter qu'elle est très douée en bio. Peut être qu'elle est un de ces génies avec un QI de 170. Je dois savoir. Son manque d'expression et d'humour me désorientent. Elle est toujours endormie. Son attitude envers moi est des plus froides et pourtant je suis captivé par elle.

Je remarque à peine que le cours est terminé et je me débrouille pour atteindre mon cours suivant. Je la regarde via les yeux d'Alice durant toute la classe.

**BPOV (Bella point of View)**

Je m'ennuie pendant tout le cours de gym. On apprends comment attacher les nœuds aux différentes parties des harnais et des cordages. Je m'assois sur le sol, faisant tous les nœuds que je connais. Nœuds de varappe, nœuds marins, nœuds coulants, nœuds diaboliques... Je roupille presque.

Le moniteur se rend compte que je prête pas attention à son cours et décide de me désigner comme exemple. Belle erreur.

« Isabella c'est ça? ».

« Bella.. ».

« Bella.. peux tu me dire ce que tu fais? ».

« Je débats du pour et du contre monsieur... ».

« A quel sujet? ».

« Quel nœud utiliser. ».

« Le descendeur en huit est celui que nous utilisons. ».

« Oui, mais il n'a pas de retenu si quelqu'un descend et s'arrête soudainement. J'ai bousillé pas mal d'équipement en utilisant ce nœud monsieur. Je me disais... ».

Je lui montre vu que je ne connais pas le nom de ce nœud là « Celui ci. Solide, costaud et plus facile à manipuler lorsque l'on grimpe si c'est nécessaire. ».

Il inspecte mon nœud « Où est ce que tu escalades? ».

« J'avais mes habitudes sur des falaises dans la Péninsule Olympique, puis sur des murs d'une salle de sports extrêmes. ».

« Tu veux beaucoup grimper alors? ».

« Non. Ce n'est pas assez stimulant pour moi. Je vais monter en tête et assurer le relais. ». il tolère ma décision et poursuit son cours, me laissant continuer mon dilemme de nœuds.

Alice et Rosalie me regardent, surprises. Je les ignore, rougissant malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas le faire. À la moitié de la séance les premiers élèves commencent à grimper. Fidèle à ma parole, j'agis comme un relais pour eux, m'assurant que leurs cordes ne se vrillent pas et qu'ils redescendent relativement sains et saufs.

Je dirige une fille qui a besoin d'aide « Prends appui sur le mur lorsque tu descends. Ainsi tu ne t'abimeras pas les genoux. ». Je la laisse dévaler le mur bien plus rapidement que nécessaire. Elle est bien pale lorsqu'elle touche le sol. Je la décroche et la libère, attendant la personne suivante. Je dis à Alice de venir. Elle remue sa tête négativement.

« Je ne supporte pas la hauteur. ».

Alors ce fut le tour de Rosalie. Elle est presque aussi rapide que moi, mais une fois tout en haut, elle glisse et s'écrase contre la paroi.

« T'es ok Rose? ».

Elle me hurle « Fais moi descendre s'il te plait ! ».

Je la fais glisser rapidement, l'arrêtant brusquement près du sol. Une fois que nous sommes au sol, je vérifie si elle va bien.

Je lui demande « Tu t'es griffée sur le mur? Tu as des bleus? ». elle me souris.

« Nan.. je suis ok mais merci quand même. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'aide. ».

« T'es super douée pour une débutante. »

« J'ai pas eu le choix, tu vas super vite. ».

« Désolée. » Et là j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je ne le fais jamais à personne en dehors de ma famille. Elle note mon hésitation et avec précaution m'étreint gentiment elle aussi.

La personne suivante à grimper est Angela. Elle est nerveuse et pour l'aider je l'a remonte quasiment tout le long du mur. La tension sur la corde ne relâchant pas, ce qui aide à ce qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité. Elle était à mi chemin lorsqu'elle a glissé. Je peux voir sur son visage qu'elle est terrifiée. Je la redescends doucement. Lorsqu'elle atteint le sol elle tremble et secoue ses doigts.

J'attrape sa main et la réconforte en traçant des cercles, relaxant ses muscles.

« Fais ça pendant un moment et tu te sentiras mieux. ».

Rapidement, tout le monde vient me voir pour me demander conseil. Puis je laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre la tête et me trouve un bon coin pour me détendre. Alice me rejoint et s'assoit près de moi. Je me permet de lui dire :

« Tu dois essayer de grimper au moins une fois. ».

« A une condition... » Elle sourit. Je suis instantanément sur mes gardes.

« Laquelle? ».

« Tu passes la nuit chez moi. ».

« Alice... Je te connais depuis quoi... deux jours? ».

« Allez, vendredi soir. Ça ne sera pas que nous deux. Il y aura aussi Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Tyler, Mike et Edward. »

« Il y aura des gars? ».

« Ils dorment à l'étage et nous au rez de chaussée. ».

« Je... hum... » J'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller. « … Je dois demander à Ali et Pete. ». Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu appelles tes parents par leurs prénoms? »

« Ce sont ma tante et mon oncle. Ma mère et mon beau-père vivent à Phœnix. ». Mon père lui pourri pour de bon dans le cimetière de Forks. Je ne dis pas ça. J'y pense pourtant et elle doit surement remarquer que mon regard s'est assombri.

« Oh. Ok alors. Hum... Bon je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone? De cette façon Carlisle et Esmée pourront joindre Ali et Pete et tout sera réglé. ».

« Écris moi le tien et je t'appellerai. ». Elle disparaît à la recherche d'un stylo. Elle écrit son numéro sur le mur. Je l'ai regardé un moment, je ferme les yeux et vérifie que je l'ai bien imprimé. On efface le numéro du mur et Alice jette le stylo au travers du gymnase. Il touche un des moniteurs. Il regarde autour de lui furieusement à la recherche du coupable mais ne trouve personne.

Rosalie s'approche de nous et demande « Avez vous entendu? ».

« Entendu quoi? » demande Alice.

« Notre cours va être regroupé avec une autre classe. »

Je la regarde « Comment ça? ».

« Garçons et filles. Ce qui fait qu'Edward et Jasper seront dans notre prochain cours. ». Alice semble exaltée, elle sautille et danse avec Rosalie.

Je grommelle dans mon coin « Génial. Encore une autre classe à essayer de l'éviter. ».

Ce soir là j'ai appelé chez Alice et laissé Ali et Esmée discuter. Je fais tous mes devoirs et je cuisine encore pour Pete, Ali et moi. On discute un peu et on dine tous les trois. Je souris bien plus maintenant ; ils sont bien trop accueillant pour ne pas se sentir bien avec eux.

Je m'endors juste après le repas me préparant à me réveiller encore sur les coups de deux heures du matin. C'est le cas, en hurlant comme d'hab. Je vais dans la piscine, toujours en pyjama histoire de me refroidir. Lorsque j'en ressors, je m'assois, frissonnant au contact de la tiédeur de la nuit. Je me sèche et vais prendre une douche, me rendant bien compte qu'il est 02h45. Je retourne dehors et prends mon vélo.

Je pédale un moment regrettant ne porter que des couleurs sombres. Je roule sur la route et c'est quand même dangereux d'être si peu visible la nuit. Je continue de pédaler, ne sachant ni m'inquiétant de là où je vais. Au bout d'une heure, j'arrive vers une plage et je m'arrête.

« Bella... Bella Qu'est ce que tu fous là?? » En effet je me pose les bonnes questions.

« J'allais te poser la même question. » une voix veloutée répond derrière moi. Je me retourne violemment pour voir Edward, habillé pour courir. Il semble essoufflé mais ne transpire pas malgré la chaleur.

Je lui demande « Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Tu es sur mon terrain. ». il pointe son doigt en direction d'une maison au bord de l'océan.

« Eh bien je suis désolée de te déranger. » J'attrape mon vélo et repars dans l'autre direction.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es toujours fatiguée la journée? Tu t'entraines comme une dingue toute la nuit? ». Il m'observe minutieusement. Mes nerfs lâchent.

« Ça ne te regardes en rien de savoir pourquoi je suis si fatiguée la journée. Tu n'as aucun droit de te soucier pour moi. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à courir à trois heures du matin? ».

« Je ne peux pas dormir. J'espérais une bonne course me crèverait. ». Il sourit et hausse les épaules. Je suis trop contente de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux clairement. Son sourire m'éblouit déjà assez. Je me force à remonter sur mon vélo et commence à m'éloigner en pédalant.

Il me lance « A plus tard. ». Je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Tout en rentrant je fais encore moins attention aux alentours. Je remarque à peine que je passe d'un coté à l'autre de la route en coupant la ligne. Je ne me rends pas compte non plus que je roule beaucoup trop vite jusqu'au moment où les phares d'une voiture me frôlent de manière assez effrayante. Je perds le contrôle de mon vélo et me retrouve projetée de l'autre coté de la route. Je fais une roulade, m'encastrant dans mon vélo. J'entends une respiration haletante.

Edward me demande « Bella? Est ce que ça va? ». Je reste allongée un moment, pensive. Mon vélo est resté sur la route . Je me dirige vers lui pour le récupérer. Une voiture se dirige droit sur moi. Une main vigoureuse et froide m'attrape par la taille et nous propulse mon vélo et moi hors de la trajectoire de la voiture.

Je me suis éloignée d'Edward très vite tout à l'heure. Beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il ai eu le temps de me rattraper et encore moins de me sauver.

« Bella? Tu m'entends? ».

Je ne sens plus le poids du vélo sur moi. Le visage d'Edward apparaît dans mon champs de vision, je cligne des yeux confuse.

« Comment diable t'as pu faire ça? »

Il me regarde innocemment « Faire quoi? ». Son regard est chargé de colère et d'angoisse.

« Ces deux choses là. Me suivre et me sauver comme ça. ».

« Je cours vite et tu t'es sauvée toute seule. J'étais derrière toi et j'ai vu l'embardée que tu as fait. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais t'encastrer dans la caisse tu sais. ». Ses yeux me supplient maintenant. Il veut que j'accepte son histoire.

« Tu n'étais pas derrière moi et ma vitesse de course me permet de laisser un marathonien à la traine. Tu m'as écarté de la voiture... Comment. As. Tu. Fais? ».

Il lâche en colère « J'ai rien fait de la sorte. Il fait nuit et il semblerait que tu te sois cogné la tête ou quelque chose du même genre. ». Je m'assois ignorant le martèlement dans ma tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. ». Je me lève, retire la poussière de mes vêtements et je remarque que je me suis méchamment griffée le bras sur le goudron. Je pousse Edward pour passer et je récupère mon vélo. La chaine a déraillé. Je répare ça et remarque 4 entailles sur la fourche. C'est comme si la barre était faite en pâte à modeler et que quelqu'un l'aurait malaxée laissant des traces de doigts. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un humain puisse être aussi fort. Ou peut être ai-je vraiment cogné ma tête trop fort. Ou peut être encore suis je en train de rêver.

« Bella, je vais appeler mon père, il est docteur, il pourra jeter un coup d'œil à ta tête. »

« Tu ne feras pas ça. Je rentre chez moi. ». Je commence à pédaler. Plus lentement cette fois. Le battement dans ma tête est en train de me tuer. Edward court à coté de moi, tenant facilement la distance.

« Bella.... ».

« Laisses moi tranquille ! » Je me rends compte que j'ai crié. Il s'arrête et s'en va, hors de mon champs de vision.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je prends une autre douche essayant de retirer la boue et le sang qui sont collés sur moi. Mon bras est vraiment salement amoché et ma tête est en train de se fendre. Je prends plusieurs aspirines et j'essaie de dormir. Mais mon esprit bourdonne de toutes ces questions sans réponses. Comment Edward a-t-il pu me suivre? Comment a-t-il pu me sauver? Est-il assez fort pour endommager mon vélo comme ça? Pourquoi est-il aussi désespéré de ne rien me dévoiler? Est-ce qu'il mentait sur ses raisons d'être debout à 03 heures du matin?

Je n'ai pas dormi du reste de la nuit.

Je prends un petit déj rapide ce matin et me dirige pour voir les dégâts sur mon vélo. Il n'y a plus d'entailles. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas mon vélo. Il a bien certaines marques habituelles mais il y a tout de même des différences.

L'an dernier un môme a collé du chewing-gum sur la chaine. Ça a ruiné mon dérailleur. Sur ce vélo il n'y a pas de chewing-gum et le dérailleur est nickel. Une des poignée se barrait facilement avant. Maintenant elle ne part pas sans effort. Et une fois que j'ai réussi à la retirer, il n'y avait plus la petite boule de papier que j'avais laissé dedans.

Ce n'est pas mon vélo. Une réplique exacte, avec des accrocs et des griffures aux mêmes emplacements mais ce n'est pas mon vélo. Quelqu'un l'a remplacé. Pourquoi, quand et comment sont des questions sur lesquelles je ne peux que spéculer. C'est principalement pour cacher quelque chose. L'accident peut être? Pourquoi quelqu'un aimerait la preuve qu'Edward a tordu la fourche de mon vélo? Précisément parce qu'il arrive à le faire.

Je conduis prudemment jusqu'au lycée. J'essaie d'ignorer la douleur qui résonne dans mon crane. Mon Ipod et mon autoradio restent éteints. Lorsque j'arrive à destination Alice et Edward sont en train de se disputer. Les autres participent aussi. Mais cette fois Alice et Edward semblent du même coté.

Plutôt que d'aller vers eux, je me dirige vers mon casier et récupère les aspirines que je stocke dedans. J'en avale deux sans eau et me dirige vers mon premier cours essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur. J'ai déjà eu une commotion avant, alors je sais que ce n'est pas aussi grave. C'est juste que c'est douloureux. Mais les aspirines vont aider. Vu que j'ai déjà fait ma dissertation je décide de sécher.

J'attends que tout le monde soit en classe pour retourner dans ma voiture. J'ai un réveil datant d'un camping que j'ai fait il y a un bout de temps. Je le règle pour qu'il sonne dans une heure et m'endors rapidement.

_Je roule à vélo dans les couloirs du lycée, la nuit, recherchant quelque chose. Je peux voir Edward et Alice au bout d'un hall, se criant dessus mais je n'arrive pas à discerner leurs propos. Tous les casiers s'ouvrent et tout d'un coup je suis sous l'eau. Je suis dans ma piscine, en pyjama. Ma tête atteint la surface de l'eau et je peux entendre biper._

Je me réveille au bruit du réveil. J'ôte de ma tête ce rêve étrange et attrape mon bouquin de trigo. C'est une des classes que je ne peux pas me permettre de rater. J'arrive en cours en même temps qu'Alice.

« Où étais tu? »

Elle semble inquiète, prudente, voire même effrayée que je lui ressorte les évènements de la nuit dernière. Elle n'était pas là mais je ne doute pas qu'Edward a du raconter à sa sœur ce qu'il s'est passé.

« j'ai cuvé à cause de l'aspirine ». Je me redresse un peu et nous entrons dans la classe ensemble.

« Aspirine? Est ce que ça va? »

« Avant que ton frère me sauv... je veux dire.... me _trouve_, je me suis cognée la tête. Rien de bien méchant. Ça sera parti demain mais aujourd'hui ça fait mal. ». Elle me contemple un moment puis une conversation silencieuse s'installe.

Elle sait que je ne suis pas prête à accepter ce qu'Edward me dit. Elle sait aussi que je n'insisterais pas pour avoir les réponses. Je sais qu'elle sait la vérité. Et je sais qu'elle ne répondra pas si je lui demande quoi que ce soit. Après une minute à s'observer l'une l'autre, du respect et de la gratitude ont remplis son regard. J'écris avec un stylo resté sur la table.

_B : Dis lui merci._

_A : Pour t'avoir retrouvée c'est ça?_

_B : Bien sur. Et aussi pour le nouveau vélo._

Elle fait la grimace et je lui réponds par un sourire. Ce n'est toujours pas un vrai sourire mais c'est assez pour lui remonter le moral.

Je tente encore de dormir en espagnol, entendant à peine ce que dit la prof avant de m'assoupir. Elle me pose une question, je l'entends comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Je connais la réponse mais je n'ai pas le courage de bouger. Une règle de tableau claque ma table, me donnant mal à la tête par ce bruit soudain. Elle répète sa question en colère alors que je ne bouge toujours pas.

Je réponds « Después de pasar el puente. ». Je reste immobile. Elle renifle et repart posant différentes questions au reste de la classe.

Je dors jusqu'au déjeuner. J'ai trop faim pour ne pas manger. Mais trop fatiguée pour le faire. J'attrape une part de pizza et la mange rapidement. Je repose ma tête sur la table dès que j'ai finis.

Emmett rigole et me dit « Bella tu gâches les bonnes places sur le banc. ».

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Si c'est vrai... »

« Tu as séché l'anglais aujourd'hui n'est ce pas? ». C'est Edward qui me le demande et je décide qu'il ne mérite pas une réponse.

« Tu as séché l'anglais aujourd'hui n'est ce pas? » répète Rosalie.

« Oui c'est bon. Laissez moi tranquille ! J'essaie de dormir là ! ». Ils rigolent en me voyant protester et me laisse un peu de répit. Enfin pour quelques minutes.

Jasper me regarde « Alors tu viens à la fête vendredi? ».

« Yep. ».

« Cool ! ». Jasper dit autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ma tête décide de me rappeler à son bon souvenir et des piques de douleurs me transpercent le crane. Je ne réalise que je suis tombée du banc qu'au moment où l'on me secoue sur le sol.

« Bella? T'es Ok? ».

« Ouais. Ma tête me fait un peu mal. ».

Lorsque je me redresse, je me rends compte que les trois quarts de la cafétéria me regarde. Je m'excuse et part trouver un coin pour dormir près de ma salle de bio. Edward me retrouve juste avant le début du cours. Il me secoue gentiment, me sourit alors que je le regarde durement. Je me dirige vers notre table et j'essaie désespérément de rester concentrée. Monsieur Banner parle du nouveau projet.

« Vous et la personne assise à coté de vous allez travailler sur un projet commun durant les prochaines semaines. J'assignerai à chaque groupe des instructions, des expériences et du matériel différents. Vous écrirez un rapport complet sur vos expériences et répondrez aux différentes questions d'analyse en fin de rapport. Vous commencez lundi prochain. Nous avons un autre projet et des expériences à accomplir avant.

Edward me demande poliment « Ma maison ou la tienne? ».

« Au lycée. Nous verrons combien d'expériences nous pouvons faire durant les heures de déjeuner. ».

« On peut en parler ce week-end. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne suis pas pressée de voir le week-end arriver. Je m'assois et supporte le bourdonnement que fait le prof, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward interrompt encore mon silence.

« Pourquoi as tu déménagé si soudainement? ».

« Pardon? »

« En Californie. Tu as déménagé en cours d'année sans raison apparente. ».

Je le regarde. Grossière erreur. Ses magnifiques yeux caramels cherchaient les miens. Je me suis sentie obligée de lui dire la vérité ou tout du moins une partie.

« Phil voyage beaucoup. Ma mère n'était pas heureuse à rester à la maison avec moi, alors j'ai déménagé. ». Pour aller chez Charlie, à Forks. Lorsque l'accident s'est produit, j'ai préféré re-déménager ici pour tenter d'échapper à mes souvenirs. Non point que ça soit possible surtout avec ces cauchemars. Je ne permettrai pas de dire ça. Même ses yeux ne me feront jamais dire cette vérité.

« Me mords pas ni rien mais pourquoi dors-tu autant la journée? ».

« Je... ne dors pas bien la nuit. ». Il continue à me regarde comme fasciné genre je suis une tortue à trois têtes ou pire encore.

« Arrêtes ! ».

« Quoi? ».

« Ta fixette. ».

« Déjà vu. ».

Je roule des yeux et trouve une feuille de papier vierge. J'ai bien envie de dessiner mais ça me remémore Charlie et ça m'attriste. Alors à la place je commence à écrire notre leçon en grec. Edward semble le comprendre car il tapote sur ma feuille. Je lui lance un regard en coin et regarde où il a pointé son doigt. Il y a une erreur de grammaire. Je l'efface rapidement et corrige. Je me renfrogne quand il me sourit.

À la fin du cours il attrape Jessica et l'embrasse rapidement. Je passe près d'eux et me dirige vers le gymnase. Une fois changée, je ne prends pas la peine de mettre un harnais. Je ne grimpe pas aujourd'hui.

Au lieu de cela, je passe le temps à donner des conseils, aux garçons principalement vu qu'ils sont groupés avec nous maintenant. On est jeudi et j'ai déjà prouvé mes capacités aux filles depuis deux cours déjà. Mike et Ben ont désespérément besoin d'aide. Tyler n'arrête pas de m'interpeller, mais je me rends rapidement compte que ce ne sont pas uniquement mes conseils qu'il désire. J'aide Ben à escalader lui indiquant les appuis où s'accrocher. Il réussit à faire tout un parcours sur le mur. Mike a moins besoin de soutien. Tyler n'en a pas du tout besoin mais fait comme si c'était le cas. Je le lâche jusqu'à environ un mètre du sol avant d'arrêter sa chute. Ça fait rire les filles.

Une fois l'école finie, je rentre à la maison me coucher. Je n'ai pas de devoir à faire alors je m'endors jusqu'au retour d'Ali et de Pete.

_**Trois chapitres en moins de 24 heures. Record à battre !**_

_**Merci pour tous les messages d'encouragements. J'essaie d'avoir un petit mot pour tout le monde... d'ailleurs j'en ai peut être raté au début je m'en excuse.**_

_**Le quatrième chapitre sera diffusé dans la journée. **_

_**L'écritude de Britcat est très fluide ce qui me permet de traduire rapidement mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. **_


	4. Chapitre 04

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 4 – Dernière volonté.**

Ils veulent vraiment m'emmener diner, alors je vais me changer rapidement et nous sortons. Je porte une jupe noire et une chemise ajustée rouge foncé. Ça doit être la plus chère de mes chemises d'un total de 60 dollars. La barrette d'Ali coute plus cher que ça. J'emprunte une paire de pompes rouges au talon plats d'Ali qui vont joliment avec la chemise. On continue à discuter longtemps après le diner jusqu'à ce que Pete et Ali se lèvent subitement.

« Billy, Jake ! Heureux de vous voir. Comment allez vous? ». Deux hommes se rapprochent.

« Hey ! ». Le plus jeune a à peu près mon age, avec de long cheveux noirs noués en arrière en une queue de cheval. Il a la peau brune et des yeux bruns profonds. Une fois que nos regards se croisent, on se reconnaît mutuellement.

Il chuchote « Bella. ». Billy me regarde et à son tour un air surpris apparaît sur son visage. Ils s'assoient face à nous et malgré tous leurs efforts pour maintenir une conversation normale, je me rends compte qu'ils marchent sur des œufs.

Je m'excuse, murmurant à l'oreille d'Ali que je prends un taxi pour rentrer car je me sens pas bien. Elle acquiesce et masse mon bras. Elle n'est pas stupide et sait pourquoi je m'en vais.

Une fois dehors je me rends compte qu'il pleut.

« Billy et Jack ont ramenés le temps de Forks avec eux, évidemment. ». Je décide de laisser tomber le taxi. Ça me prendra une heure pour rentrer à la maison mais c'est une heure dont j'ai besoin pour me libérer l'esprit. J'enlève les chaussures d'Ali, les glisse dans mon sac et j'ai prudemment commencé mon périple vers ma nouvelle maison. Billy et Charlie étaient de bons amis, et je jouais avec les grandes sœurs de Jack étant petite. Ils savent ce qui s'est passé. Pas le viol, personne ne le sait, enfin je l'espère. Mais ils savent définitivement au sujet du meurtre de Charlie.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir à verse au bout d'une demie heure. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os et j'apprécie la sensation. C'est à ce moment qu'une Volvo argentée se gare près de moi.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur? ». C'est Edward. Alice et Jasper sont dans la voiture eux aussi. Je stoppe et réfléchis à la proposition. Mes pieds commencent à me faire mal ; la route à de plus en plus de gravier comparé au goudron.

« Je vais ruiner tes sièges. » Je le préviens. Il rigole pendant que je me glisse dedans. Ça fait du bien d'être au sec.

« Alors tu portes de la couleur? ». Alice examine méticuleusement ma chemise rouge foncé complètement trempée.

« Je dirais plus que c'est une nuance de noir. ».

« Hé bien je trouve que c'est génial. ». Alice sourit. Je hausse les épaules et me retourne pour les regarder elle et Jasper à l'arrière de la voiture. Jasper écoute son Ipod et fait de l'air-guitare sur le morceau en cours. Je souris. Mais cette fois c'est un réel sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps. J'ai même montré un petit peu de dents. Alice est enchantée par cette vision.

« Où est-ce que tu vis? » me demande Edward. Je lui dis le nom de la rue et le numéro et soudainement on est parti. Il trace sur la route, plus vite que je n'aurai cru possible.

Je lui demande « T'es pressé? » en essayant de ne pas montrer la flippe évidente que j'ai dans ma voix.

« Non je conduis toujours comme ça. ».

Je regarde le compteur de vitesse et mon estomac se retourne. On roule à près de 90 miles heures _(Nota : soit plus ou moins 145km/h_). j'essaie de rester calme, d'avoir l'air indifférente mais il semble d'Edward s'est rendu compte de mon inconfort car l'aiguille est redescendue aux alentours de 80 _(Nota : soit plus ou moins 130 km/h)_.

Il grommelle « Je déteste conduire doucement. ». J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose mais je pense que ma voix risque de se casser si je lui réponds. On ralentit, on stoppe car nous sommes devant la maison de Pete et Ali. La pluie commence à se calmer.

« Où sont tes chaussures? ». je tapote mon sac et regarde l'heure. Il est presque 20 heures.

Je murmure d'un air enthousiaste « Oh ! C'est l'heure de se coucher ! ». Edward et les autres me regardent et ne savent pas si je suis sérieuse ou non.

« Bon ben bonne nuit les gars. Merci encore au fait. ». Je sors et fais le tour car n'ayant pas les clés je passe par la porte de derrière qui est restée ouverte. Je me glisse dans la maison et décide d'aller dormir, dès que je me suis assise sur mon lit.

Lorsque je me réveille en criant, je me rends compte que je suis presque sèche, mais mon édredon a absorbé beaucoup de l'eau de pluie. Je retire mes vêtements mouillés et mets mon maillot de bain. Je nage calment durant une heure puis je décide de me rendormir.

J'aurais pu nager plus longtemps mais j'ai cette impression persistante d'être surveillée qui me bouffe à petit feu.

Je dors trop ratant mon petit dej. J'attrape une pomme en sortant de la maison. Je vais jusqu'au lycée. Alice m'attend, vibrante d'excitation. Elle est impatiente d'être à ce soir.

Ce n'est pas avant l'heure du déjeuner que je me souviens de mon anniversaire. Alice me parlait de demain, sachant que cette date est mathématiquement spéciale ou un truc comme ça et ça m'a rappelé que c'est aussi le jour de mon anniversaire. C'est demain. Je risque presque de cracher la salade que je mâche. Au lieu de ça je tente de l'avaler, et finis par m'étouffer. Je tousse sacrément fort jusqu'au moment où Emmett me met des raclés dans le dos. Ça aide et me permet de respirer à nouveau.

« Mauvais trou ». J'ai menti et me suis concentrée sur ma salade. J'essaie de ne pas flancher en la mangeant. Je n'ai aucun doute que ma mère et Phil vont m'envoyer des cadeaux. Je suppose qu'Ali et Pete n'auront pas oubliés non plus et m'offriront aussi quelque chose. J'ai horreur que l'on dépense de l'argent pour moi. Je ne mérite pas. Je dors sur la table pendant que les Cullens et les Hales discutent de la soirée prévue ce soir.

Ma tête va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui et je suis capable de me concentrer bien plus en bio. Edward et moi avons eu notre attribution. « créer un polymère en utilisant du Borax, de la colle PVA et de l'eau. On se décide sur du mastic. Il reste la question de la couleur.

(_Nota : le __borax est un __sel __inodore et incolore, qui se présente sous forme de paillettes ou de poudre. Il peut être irritant. Est autant présent dans les savons que dans les insecticides ou la porcelaine – Colle PVA : sorte de colle blanche... oui oui viva Wiki !_)

Je propose « Bleu, noir ou vert. ».

« Bleu c'est bien ». il me répond sans conviction.

« Quoi? »

« Mais rouge c'est aussi super cool. ».

Je lui fais remarquer « Oui mais avec la colle ça va virer au rose. ». Il me jette un regard mauvais.

« C'est vrai. Alors va pour le bleu. ». C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dit de tout le cours. Il marche derrière moi pour aller en gym. Je m'arnache mais uniquement pour aider à la descente. Le prof nous dit quels seront nos prochains sports.

« Le cycle de natation commence jeudi prochain puis le cycle de danse suivra deux semaines plus tard. » Des grognements se font entendre dans le groupe.

« Allons ! Maintenant escaladez ! Il y a un défi pour vous. Choisissez une couleur d'appuis et tenez vous en. Bella peux tu faire une démonstration? ». Je ne faisais absolument pas attention et il le sait.

« Pardon monsieur? Pouvez vous répéter? ».

« Code couleur. Grimpes en un veux tu? Je pense que tu apprécies le rouge. ». Le parcours rouge étant le second plus difficiles. Je mets un casque et le moniteur me sert de relais. Je regarde le mur, choisis mon parcours et commence à grimper. Je ne vais pas trop vite. Les appuis sont bien placés mais pour certains je dois vraiment m'étirer pour les atteindre voire même lâcher mon spot d'appui. Lorsque j'atteins le sommet je touche la barre, écoutant l'écho métallique qui en résulte à cause de ma bague. Le moniteur me fait descendre aussi rapidement que je le fais pour les autres. Mais une petite poussée pour m'écarter du mur me permet de descendre habilement d'un coup. J'atterris et défais le nœud. J'entends des applaudissements ; Alice, Jasper et Rosalie m'acclament. Ainsi que Tyler, Mike et un mec qui s'appelle Eric. Je m'assois et je me sens rougir.

Alice s'approche de moi « Comment fais tu pour supporter l'altitude? ».

« Il suffit de penser à quelque chose d'important que tu aimes. ».

« Hum... Ma carte de crédit. ».

« Non... et pourquoi pas mon Ipod? Tu me saoules pour connaître mes playlistes depuis le début de la semaine n'est ce pas? ». Elle acquiesce.

« Ok. Alors lundi j'escaladerai encore et j'installerai mon Ipod au sommet. Si tu arrives à l'attraper alors tu pourras l'emprunter aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Si tu ne le fais pas tu ne seras plus autorisée à me saouler à ce sujet. ».

Elle considère mon offre et j'entends Edward faire un petit rire narquois derrière moi.

« Marché conclu. ». Je lui sers la main puis je me lève pour aider quelqu'un qui m'appelle à l'aide. Lundi promet d'être intéressant.

**Alice POV**

Emmett me demande « Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si intéressant cette fille? ». je soupire d'exaspération.

« N'as tu pas remarqué les changements? ».

« Quels changements Alice? »demande Rosalie.

« Elle venait à l'école, sans jamais sourire, ne parlant pas si on lui adressait pas la parole, habillée tout en noir, et évitait le regard des autres. Au départ je pensais qu'elle était timide ou antisociale mais après avoir regarder dans ses yeux, j'ai su qu'il y avait plus.

Même Jasper a dit qu'elle était étrange, toujours tiraillée par la peur, la culpabilité et l'ennui. Puis elle a royalement rejeté notre stupide coureur de jupons, et ça ça le rend dingue. Jasper dit qu'Edward ne réalise même pas encore oh combien il est attiré par Bella. ».

Je secoue la tête.

« Des fois Edward me surprend. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut mais il désire la seule qui le déteste. ».

Emmett m'interrompt « Alors tu me disais... ».

« Ouais en fait maintenant elle porte des vêtements de couleur quoique toujours les plus foncés, elle exprime ses opinions, sourit un petit peu et n'hésite plus à regarder les autres. ».

Et Rosalie de rajouter « Elle n'a pas le sens de l'humour ».

« Si si elle en a. c'est juste qu'elle met du temps à le montrer. Jasper dit que son sentiment de peur devient moins proéminent. Mais la culpabilité et l'ennui sont toujours aussi forts. Il essaie toujours de la calmer mais dans ce cas tout ce qu'elle fait c'est dormir. ».

« Elle est aussi super intelligente. Rose, tu m'as dit qu'elle corrigeait le prof? ».

« En cachette oui. À chaque fois j'essaie trop de me retenir de rire. ».

« Edward dit qu'elle est très douée en biologie et elle est incroyable en littérature. Mais la trigo est son point faible, mais elle est tout de même au dessus de la moyenne. ».

« Ok. Je reconnais qu'elle est intéressante. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es tant entichée d'elle. ».

« J'ai eu trois grandes visions à son sujet jusqu'à maintenant. Je vous explique. Dans la première Bella est à l'hôpital avec un bandage à l'épaule. Edward est là et elle le regarde d'un air maussade. Jessica est présente aussi , et elle est furieuse. Edward n'arrête pas de s'excuser pour quelque chose. Ensuite, elle commence à se plaindre d'un devoir à rendre en bio et Edward se moque d'elle. Elle lui jette quelque chose à la tête et lui ordonne de ficher le camp. ».

« Ça ne semble pas trop mal... ».

« Dans ma seconde vision, elle dort, chez nous, dans le lit d'Edward. ».

« C'est étrange ça. ».

« Et la troisième vision... Elle est allongée toujours dans un lit d'hôpital battue et pleine de bleus. Edward l'embrasse , elle lui retourne son baiser. Il lui murmure quelque chose. Elle sourit et dit deux mots 'Vampire Stupide' ».

Rosalie et Emmett ont un mouvement de recul. C'est notre secret le mieux gardé. Le plus dangereux aussi.

« Nous avons quelques mystères à éclaircir. ».

« Elle sait aussi au sujet de l'incident et du remplacement du vélo. Mais elle n'a pas insisté là dessus avec aucun d'entre nous. Elle m'embrouille tellement ! ». Les deux autres ne peuvent qu'adhérer à ce complément d'information. Maintenant on est pressé d'être à la maison pour notre soirée.

Tout d'un coup j'ai une nouvelle vision où je la vois escalader. J'appelle Edward rapidement.

**Bella POV**

Après le cours, je traine un peu, histoire de ranger le matériel. Et je veux aussi essayer quelque chose. Je veux tenter le parcours jaune. C'est le niveau le plus difficile. Le moniteur reste en arrière. Et je commence à grimper sachant qu'il n'y a plus que lui et moi dans le gymnase. Si jamais je suis bloquée, je lui demanderai de l'aide. Il m'indique par où passer et je finis par atteindre le sommet. Je touche la barre de nouveau et redescends vivifiée.

Il me tape dans la main et me laisse nettoyer. Il doit recevoir un coup de fil et le secrétariat du lycée à tendance à cafouiller. Je retire mon harnais et regarde le mur une dernière fois. Je ne fais pas le bleu, c'est un niveau trop facile mais le vert peut être sympa. Surtout sans harnais. Je mets mon Ipod en marche et repoudre mes mains avec la craie. 'Animal I Have Become' commence à jouer dans mes oreilles. Je respire lentement, sentant l'adrénaline affluer. Je grimpe consciente du danger potentiel. Si je chute à mi parcours je finirai dans un état critique pour plusieurs semaines. Mais si je tombe du sommet, je rejoindrai mon père peu de temps après. J'escalade de plus en plus haut jusqu'au moment où j'atteins un endroit difficile. Je triche utilisant un appui jaune pour atteindre le vert. Une fois au sommet je ne touche pas la barre. Je regarde en bas et j'aperçois un Edward furieux qui se tient en bas du mur. Je soupire et utilise une de mes main pour augmenter le son de mon Ipod. Alors j'entame ma descente utilisant tous les appuis possibles.

Les descentes sont plus difficiles. Si Edward n'était pas là, j'aurai pu éviter la chute. Je suis au trois quart de ma descente, à près de six pieds de la tête d'Edward (Nota : soit plus ou moins 180cm) lorsque j'essaie d'atteindre un petit appui, mon pied glisse et je m'écrase contre le mur. Une roche irrégulière cogne une de mes côtes et je me relâche un moment. Chose maline à faire surtout lorsqu'on ne porte pas de harnais.

Je tombe mais Edward me rattrape, gentiment mais très rapidement... trop rapidement. Une vitesse surprenante. Il a l'air livide lorsqu'il arrache les écouteurs de mes oreilles, balançant mon Ipod hors de ma portée.

« Bâtard ! ». Je lui crie dessus.

Il me couche sur le sol, et s'agenouille près de moi.

« Tu as une dernière volonté? ».

« J'allais bien ! ».

« Jusqu'au moment où tu glisses. ».

« Ouais, et de cette hauteur j'aurai eu ...quoi... oh … un bleu sur le cul... ouais surement non ? ».

« T'es ridicule. C'était quoi ça? Une poussée d'adrénaline? Tu prends de la drogue? Où tu es à ce point désespérée de participer à notre soirée que tu ferais tout pour l'éviter? ».

Je le gifle. Il se laisse partir et tombe en arrière ce qui me distrait de ma douleur à la main. Je rampe en m'éloignant de lui pour récupérer mon Ipod. Je range les dernières cordes, l'ignorant, même si il est toujours assit là. Je passe à coté de lui et pars me changer. Lorsque je reviens, il est toujours au même endroit, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais.

« Pour ton information, je n'ai pas de dernière volonté. La drogue la plus notable que j'ai pu prendre c'est de la morphine, lorsque je me suis cassée le bras et mon taux d'adrénaline est exactement au même qu'habituellement. »

Il s'apprête à répondre mais je m'en vais aussitôt.

« Et je suis impatiente d'être à la soirée. ».

je rentre à la maison toujours aussi furieuse. J'emballe des affaires vu que je dors là bas puis je plonge ma main dans un des sacs à glaçons du congel. Mes côtes vont être bleues elles aussi. L'adrénaline retombe et ma tête commence à me faire mal. Je m'allonge et m'endors, sur le sol de la cuisine.

Je me réveille lorsque Pete me secoue. Il rigole.

« Tu as besoin de manger avant de partir pour ta soirée. »

« Mmm.... Mmmais … quelle heure est-il? ».

« Presque 19 heures. ». Je m'assois et il me remet sur mes pieds. Ali s'inquiète pour moi.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir dormir chez tes amis? Avec tes cauchemars et tout... ».

« C'est bon Ali. Je vais éviter de dormir cette nuit. C'est pourquoi je récupérais tout à l'heure. Donc je dois tenir bien après deux heures du matin. Là je pourrais dormir. ». Elle me prend dans ses bras. Pete en profite pour casser l'ambiance par une de ses blagues.

« Mais si tu aimes tant la cuisine, on peut y mettre un canapé. Et en mettre un dans les salles de bains aussi, ainsi tu pourras dormir dans toutes les pièces de la maison ! ». J'ai pouffé de rire... Ça doit être la première fois en deux ans.

« Je pense que ça va aller. Je n'aurai pas de problème. ». je les embarque tous les deux dans un câlin et glisse un repas tout prêt dans le micro onde. Je me lave les dents et prends mon sac. Je ne prends ni oreiller ni couverture. Moins je serais à l'aise et plus je serais capable de rester éveillée. J'entends qu'on frappe à la porte.

« C'est mon chauffeur ! ».

C'est Edward, l'air renfrogné, on se rend compte clairement qu'il a été forcé de venir.

« En fin de compte je pense que vais marcher. ». Je le dis mais pas assez fort pour qu'Ali et Pete m'entendent. Il prend un air narquois très déplaisant et je dis bonsoir à mes tuteurs.

Je monte dans sa voiture sans dire un mot. Il s'assoit près de moi et démarre la voiture. Le doux ronronnement du moteur me calme un peu, me permettant d'être plus en confiance pour mes propos suivants. Il sort de mon allée et commence à conduire, bien trop rapidement.

« Edward? ».

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il ne répond pas. Je place ma main sur son bras. Il me regarde confus.

« Merci. ».

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ça fait deux fois maintenant. ».

Je souris à l'idée que ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il me sauve. Ses yeux se plissent infiniment. On se regarde un moment et je retire ma main. J'ai encore ressenti cette étincelle électrique crépitant entre ma main et son bras. Ça me fait peur.

« Essayons de ne pas renouveler l'expérience une troisième fois. ». Je grimace à cette idée. Ça le fait rire.

« Comment vont tes côtes? ».

« Cool. Mais ma main me fait bien plus mal. ». Je sens encore le bleu qui s'est formé sur mon poignet qui s'étend jusque dans ma paume.

« Désolé. »

« Tu es désolé? Tu m'as sauvé la vie et la seule chose que je trouve à faire en retour c'est te frapper. Comment crois tu que je me sens? ».

Il rigole et dit « Mmmm... fatiguée. Ma bonne humeur disparaît et je descends de la voiture. On arrive à sa maison et je me rends compte de la beauté du lieu. Edward me tient la porte ouverte et je suis directement embarquée dans un câlin.

« Hey Alice. »

Jessica, Angela et Lauren sont déjà là. Au moins Angela et Rosalie ont l'air heureuses de me voir. On me fait faire le tour de la maison, ce qui prends près de dix minutes. Elle est bien plus grande que celle de Pete et Ali. Dès lors on m'expédie dans une pièce où tout le monde semble déjà en grande discussion. J'attrape une poignée de popcorn et fait face à Ben. Il sait ce que je veux directement. C'est vraiment facile de jouer avec lui. Il rattrape presque tous les morceaux que je lui lance. On essaie d'inverser les rôles mais je les rate tous.

Il me dit d'un air admiratif « Wow. T'es une merde. ». Je lui souris montrant toutes mes dents. Bientôt tout le monde essaie d'en faire autant. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Edward nous regardent pendant que nous autres continuons à faire les cons.

Une fois les popcorns terminés, une grosse querelle commence. Alice veut faire un karaoké. Jessica veut faire un action-vérité. Je veux aller nager, mais je ne le dis pas. Jasper veut regarder des films. Edward veut faire du sport.

Angela s'assoit près de moi. Elle me souffle d'un air conspirateur. « J'aimerai aller nager ou un truc comme ça... ».

« Moi aussi ».

Esmée met fin au débat « Faites les tous. Vous n'avez plus qu'à décider de l'ordre. Alors? ».

« Karaoké, Action-Vérité, Films, Sports... ».

Angela rajoute « Natation ». Esmée note toutes les idées. Elle pose le papier par terre, récupère un popcorn et le jette dessus. Il atterrit sur natation.

Alice explique les règles du jeu pendant que je plonge dans l'eau. Un rocher est à peu près à 250 mètres de nous.

« On nage jusque là, on fait le tour et on revient. Le premier arrivé choisi le jeu suivant. ».

Emmett est déjà sorti. Il veut être le juge pour être sur que les joueurs font bien le tour du rocher. Edward et Alice sont des deux cotés de la plage pour pouvoir désigner le vainqueur. Rosalie et Emmett sont appelés ailleurs par Carlisle et Esmée. On se met en ligne, je prends de grandes inspirations.

Alice donne le départ « C'est parti!!!! ». On a tous démarré. Ben est vraiment bon. Lui et moi sommes au coude à coude pour la première place. Je ne vois pas les autres, mais je sais qu'ils sont loin derrière nous. On nage, nos bras se touchant de temps en temps, jusqu'au rocher. On fait en fait le tour, il me pousse m'obligeant à garder la tête sous l'eau, mais je garde le contrôle et nage en dessous apparaissant soudainement devant lui.

Je continue à nager, efficacement, appréciant la joie d'une victoire facile lorsque je vois Lauren submergée. Je dévies de ma trajectoire et plonge pour la retrouver.

Elle a perdu son collier au fond, mais il est prit dans une plante ou un truc comme ça. Elle lutte sauvagement. Je la calme en l'embrassant, lui transmettant un peu d'air dans sa bouche. Elle me remercie d'un hochement de tête et m'arrête. Mes poumons me réclament de l'air alors que je la relâche. Elle remonte vers la surface. Je récupère son collier. Je prends appui sur le fond pour remonter, inhalant de l'eau au passage. Je rejoins la surface et tousse le liquide salé. Ma main tient fermement sa chaine dorée. Je suis si occupée à expulser l'eau de mes poumons que je nage plus. Je coule presque. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'après Emmett m'attrape et me remonte à la surface. Je tousse encore plus d'eau salée et il repart vers le rivage Et tellement vite que s'en est même pas drôle.

Lorsque je suis sur la plage, je crache le reste de l'eau. Lauren est soutenue par Tyler. Je lui lance son collier, l'éclaboussant avec du sable.

« Ehh ! Connasse ! ».elle me lâche lorsque le sable lui fouette le bas du corps. Elle récupère son collier alors que je la regarde incrédule. Je la montre à Alice et m'assois dans le sable encore chaud, rotant de l'eau de mer.

Lauren se rapproche de moi « Enfin je voulais dire merci. Tu m'as genre.... sauvé la vie...un truc comme ça quoi... » puis elle m'abandonne là. Après que je sois sure qu'il ne reste plus d'eau dans mes poumons, je me lève et retourne vers l'intérieur, principalement pour me laver de tout ce sable.

Edward marmonne « Dernière volonté?... » et les autres me regardent d'un air curieux.

« Retirer tout ce sable. ». Je prends la serviette que me tend Alice. Elle a l'air secouée.

« Je vais bien t'inquiètes. Alors Ben a gagné? ». C'est Edward qui répond.

« Seulement parce que tu es allée sauver Lauren. Sinon t'aurais gagné. ».

« Ouais mais c'est pas le cas. Alors quel jeu a été choisi? ».

« Hum... Chais pas... Les films je suppose? ». il me sourit.

« Génial. J'ai besoin de m'assoir pour un moment. ». je respire toujours avec difficulté. Lorsqu'on arrive à l'intérieur de la maison, ils nous emmène dans une pièce avec une énorme télévision. Elle prend un pan de mur entier. Elle a un économiseur d'écran qui fait croire à un aquarium. Maintenant le débat porte sur le choix du film. On finit par choisir 'Alien'.

C'est bien un film que je n'ai jamais voulu voir. Je m'assois et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice. Je lui murmure « réveilles moi quand c'est fini. ». J'attrape un coussin et m'allonge dessus. Je me suis endormie dans la minute. Et je n'ai rien entendu du film. Il est près de 22-22h30 quand mon rêve commence.

_Je marche dans la foule, en direction du vestiaire. La musique beugle dans mes oreilles. J'ai besoin des 10 dollars que j'ai laissé dans la poche de mon manteau. Je fouille dans la masse de manteaux essayant de dénicher le mien lorsque lui m'a trouvée._

_Il me dit « Bella, mon amour. Je te cherchais! » Je le regarde. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi et je ne le reconnais pas._

_Je lui demande __« __Désolée, je vous connais?... Vous êtes un ami de Charlie ? » Sa silhouette musclée est couverte par une chemise blanche. Je peux y voir un design bizarre. Elle a été éclaboussée avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture rouge._

« Bella !... Bella ! ». je me réveille. Le film est fini.

Alice me dit « Tu parles dans ton sommeil. ».

« Quoi? ».

« Tu as dis '_Désolée, je vous connais?... Vous êtes un ami de Charlie ? ' _juste avant que je te réveilles. ».

« Alice, tu as un timing impeccable. ». Elle fronce les sourcils confuse. Je secoue la tête. Je ne me sens pas prête à lui expliquer. Pas encore. Elle concède et on se dirige vers la nouvelle distraction prévue. C'est du Frisbee. Je m'assois disant que je ne suis pas encore remise de l'eau salée. La vérité est que je suis incapable de jouer à quoi que ce soit impliquant une coordination main-œil. Carlisle, le père d'Alice sort pour contrôler mon état.

« Est ce que ça va? J'ai entendu que tu as eu un petit accident dans l'océan. ».

Je rétorque « C'est Lauren qui a eu l'accident. Pas moi. ».

Il me répond tout aussi rapidement « Mais c'est toi qui a avalé toute l'eau de mer. ». Je souris. Égalité.

« Est ce que tu as froid? Te sens tu malade? Tu respires normalement? ».

« Je respire avec perfection. Je n'ai plus d'eau dans mes poumons. Je pouvais en sentir tout à l'heure mais j'ai tout rejeté depuis. Ma gorge est encore un peu abimée donc je vais devoir oublier le karaoké. ». je dis tout ça avec un air un peu trop enjoué. Il rit. Il s'assoit près de moi pour regarder le match en cours.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air assez vieux pour avoir autant d'ados. ».

« Nous les avons adoptés. Alice, Edward et Emmett sont frères et soeur comme le sont Rosalie et Jasper. Mais ils semblent heureux de vivre avec nous. ».

On regarde Alice faire une superbe réception.

« Tu vis avec ta tante et ton oncle c'est ça? ».

« Yep. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

« Ma mère et mon beau-père voyagent beaucoup, et moi je ne voulais pas alors j'ai déménagé. ».

« De Phœnix jusqu'en Californie? Tu n'avais pas de parents plus proches? ». Il sent que je me dérobe un peu.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer. ».

« Non c'est bon. Hum... en fait je suis d'abord allée dans l'état de Washington, pour vivre avec mon père un petit moment. Mais ça n'a pas marché alors je suis venue ici. ».

« Washington est encore très loin de Phœnix. ».

« Ouais. Mais le temps ici est bien plus sympa. ». Carlisle me tape sur l'épaule et se relève pour retourner à l'intérieur.

« Dis moi si tu te sens mal d'accord? J'ai entendu dire que tu attires les accidents comme un aimant. ». Je lance un mauvais regard vers Edward pendant que son père s'en va. Il est presque minuit et je commence à être extrêmement fatiguée. Je me lève et retourne vers l'intérieur, déterminée à retrouver mon Ipod pour me maintenir éveillée.

Les autres sont revenus peu de temps après. Je m'écoute toute une série de chansons des années cinquante jusqu'à ce jour. Aucune d'elles ne m'endorment donc ça va. J'ai du retenir que deux bâillements.

Ils se sont assis et on a commencé un Action-Vérité. Les garçons sont montés à l'étage pour faire la même chose. Car on sait que lorsque le jeu est mixte, les personnes sont moins honnêtes et se sentent moins libres pour faire les défis.

Alice commence. « Angela, Action ou Vérité? ».

« Vérité. ».

« Ben et toi vous sortez ensemble? ».

Elle admet en rougissant « C'est vrai. On est ensemble depuis près d'un an, mais on le cache de moins en moins. » Je souris. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer la calme et mature Angela avec un gamin comme Ben. Je l'aide à coller des cuillères sur son nez tout de même. Angela regarde Lauren.

« Lauren, Action ou vérité..

« Vérité. ». elle répond rapidement.

« Tu n'es plus chaste n'est ce pas? »

Lauren rougit et cache sa tête dans un coussin. « C'est vrai. C'était la veille de l'arrivée de Bella. Tyler et moi on s'est un peu emporté. ». elle rit.

« Alice, Action ou Vérité? ».

« Vérité !! ».

« Toi et Jasper vous êtes 'actifs' de ce coté là? ».

« Oui mais Rose et Emmett aussi ! ». Rose lui jète un coussin à la tête.

« Donc on sait que Rose, Lauren et moi même sommes d'un coté de la barrière. Angela et Jessica sont de l'autre. Il ne reste que Bella qui est assise dessus. ». Il faut que cela reste ainsi car si j'admets que je ne suis plus vierge les questions qui suivront seront difficiles genre Qui, Quand, Comment. Et je ne compte pas leur dire ça.

Elles se retournent vers moi.

« Bella, Action ou Vérité? ».

« Action ! ».

Alice me lance un regard méprisant puis tout d'un coup me sourit. Dans un style bien flippant.

« Je t'oblige donc à ne pas bouger un muscle durant la prochaine demi heure, en dépit de tout ce qu'on peut te faire. ». Merde. Je vais m'endormir si je fais ça. Je m'assois bien droite et la regarde. « Bien. ».

Elle en glapie presque de joie et les filles commencent leur boulot. Elles apportent différents maquillages et bouteilles. Alice réapparait avec un sèche cheveux et un fer à lisser.

« Merde !!!! ». je soupire et mets mon Ipod en marche, pendant qu'elles discutent de mon sort. Alice passe la brosse dans mes cheveux si rapidement que ça me fait pleurer. Rosalie essuie mes larmes et commence à appliquer du maquillage. Angela et Lauren s'amusent à peindre mes ongles et mes orteils Et Jessica pendant ce temps choisi une tenue pour moi. Et Alice commence à me raidir les cheveux après avoir appliqué au moins douze produits différents dedans.

Rosalie me fait tout de même un maquillage assez naturel. Jessica me choisi un haut étincelant et un jean blanc. Angela et Lauren ont toutes les deux décidé de me faire une French manucure. Une fois qu'elles ont finis, Jessica me tend la tenue. Je souris et ne bouge pas un muscle.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas bouger. ».

« Ok d'ac. On va le faire pour toi ! ». Alice commence à déboutonner mon jeans.

« Okay ! Okay ! ». J'attrape les vêtements et vais dans la salle de bains la plus proche. Je me glisse dans la tenue et je soupire. J'ai l'air jolie. Je n'ai pas fais d'effort depuis la mort de Charlie. Être jolie attire l'attention. Parfois une attention non désirée et malsaine.

_Je ne connais toujours pas son nom. Je sais qu'il s'est enfui et n'a jamais été attrapé ni même inculpé pour le meurtre de Charlie. J'ai donné à la police un portrait robot du meurtrier avec lequel ils ont pu travailler._

J'ai essuyé mes larmes avant qu'elles ne ruinent le maquillage. Je suis sortie et je suis accueilli par des louanges.

« Oh mon dieu ! » a été dit huit fois, sur huit octaves vraiment hautes. Je m'assois et je rougis. Je me lance.

« Jessica, Action ou Vérité? »

« Vérité. ».

« Tu restes avec Edward alors que tu sais qu'il te trompe... ». Après ma déclaration, elle a un air coupable et baisse la tête. Sa voix tremble.

« C'est vrai. Je me sens vraiment heureuse d'avoir un peu de son attention. Et lorsque je suis près de lui, tout ce qu'il dit m'enivre. Je ne peux pas le quitter. Il est trop parfait. ».

Exactement ce que je pensais. J'acquiesce et rajoute mentalement l'avis de Jessica dans la liste de 'Raisons de détester Edward' que je suis en train de compiler.

J'ai pas mal de raisons de l'apprécier. Il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, me traite avec courtoisie, ne parle pas plus qu'il ne faut, m'a offert de me raccompagner alors que je marchais sous la pluie... mais c'est un coureur, un playboy, qui blesse clairement les filles avec qui il est et il est aussi suffisant, secret et un menteur.

« Bella. Action ou vérité? ».

« Vérité. ». Aie j'ai tiqué car j'ai répondu sans réfléchir tant je suis perdue dans mes pensées. J'attends la question.

« Tu as une M.O.A.S., n'est ce pas? ».

« Une quoi? ».

« Mother Of All Secrets. ». (_Nota : trad : Mère de tous les secrets. Je ne l'ai pas traduit vu que je ne connais pas l'équivalent en français.)_

« Oui c'est vrai ». Je l'admet après une longue pause.

« Alors? ».

« Alors quoi? ».

« Ben c'est quoi? ».

« Ahh.. une question par vérité. » Je lui rappelle. Maintenant elles sont toutes curieuses. Je dois faire attention à éviter toutes les Vérités dorénavant. Et elles n'attendent que ça.

« Rosalie. Action ou Vérité? »

« Action ! ».

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça. Allez viens. ». Je me lève et l'emmène dans la cuisine. J'attrape le poivrier et lui dit de sortir sa langue. Elle le fait à contrecœur. Je mets plein de poivre noir sur toute sa langue et l'oblige à avaler. Elle me regarde comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle avale et le regrette rapidement. Elle commence à tousser... à tousser.... à tousser encore.

Je lui attrape un verre d'eau, qu'elle boit en essayant de nettoyer sa gorge du poivre. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas rire. On m'a déjà fait le coup une fois et c'est extrêmement désagréable. Jessica, Lauren et Alice rigolent. Angela est compatissante. Rosalie disparaît et on l'entend vomir plus loin.

« Ouch... Je parie que je vais payer pour ça plus tard ? ». Alice me le confirme. Rosalie revient, dix minutes plus tard, l'air plus calme mais machiavélique.

« Bella.... Action ou vérité. ».

« Action. ». Rosalie sourit et prends un marqueur magique _(Nota : il s'efface facilement à l'eau)_. Elle me dit d'enlever mon haut, dessine six lignes au niveau de ma poitrine et me tend le marqueur.

« Prends ça et fais en sorte que chaque garçon signe. ». Je grimace et prends le marqueur. Je tape à la porte des garçons. Ils l'ouvrent et j'éclate de rire. C'est mon premier fou rire depuis au moins un an et il est amplement mérité.

Emmett porte une robe, rouge, avec des paillettes complétée par des talons hauts, un sac à main et des bijoux. J'essaie vraiment de me retenir puis je me souviens que tous les gars me regardent.

« Ouais. J'ai besoin de toutes vos signatures... sur moi. ». Je tends le marqueur à Mike en premier, il est le plus proche de moi et je lève mon haut.

« Hum... Sur la ligne ? ». Il me demande en essayant de ne pas rigoler. J'acquiesce et rougis furieusement. Ça chatouille en plus ! Il me rend mon marqueur et je me déplace vers Tyler. Il prend bien plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû et j'ai tristement conscience de ça. Après c'est Jasper qui est bien plus rapide.

« C'est une idée d'Alice? ». Je fais non de la tête. Au tour d'Emmett.

« C'est Rosalie pas vrai? ».

« Je l'ai mérité après ce que je lui ai fait. Son gage était une douleur physique, là c'est juste émotionnel. ».

Ben signe rapidement et nerveusement. Je me dirige vers Edward et soudainement je me dégonfle. Il me regarde, ses yeux fixés dans les miens et je peux voir l'humour, l'attente, la haine et de la désapprobation dans ses yeux. Je lui tend le marqueur, il l'évalue.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça? ».

« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas je serais forcée d'avoir un autre gage, probablement pire que celui ci. Et je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer. ». Il sourit sans humour et se lève.

Edward signe avec douceur, rapidement, me rend le marqueur et s'assoit.

« Au fait. Tu es magnifique. ».

Je remets mon top correctement et sors de la pièce. Essayant d'oublier la tenue d'Emmett et le commentaire d'Edward de mon esprit.

Rosalie est très heureuse de la réussite de mon gage. Elles ont ri devant les signatures et je suis allée dans la salle de bains pour les retirer. J'ai pas mal de gages mesquins dans la tête et je suis prête à les utiliser sur chacune d'elles. Le jeu peut durer un moment. Mais je veux gagner. Je ressors et questionne Alice.

Nous regardons toutes par la fenêtre, alors qu'elle va vers la porte de son voisin. Elle tape et attend. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte elle fait ce que je lui ai dit de faire.

« Puis-je vous emprunter un glaçon s'il vous plait? ». Le voisin lui ramène son bac à glaçons, elle en prend un et le glisse directement dans son pantalon. Le voisin la regarde complètement abasourdi alors qu'Alice repart. Une fois dans la maison elle court partout.

« C'est froid ! C'est froid ! C'est froid !. ». Elle court jusque dans la salle de bains. Je me marre. C'est la seconde fois ce soir.

Elle m'a bien eu en retour. Mon gage est de chanter toutes les chansons qu'on me proposera lors du karaoké qui aura lieu après. Je me dois d'accepter.

Juste avant que l'on considère le jeu terminé et qu'on aille chercher les garçons, Edward descend, l'air extrêmement embarrassé et contrarié. Il marche vers moi et m'embrasse. Puis il s'excuse et s'enfuit. Je reste là complètement choquée alors que les autres sont pliées de rire.

_**Désolée du retard le chapitre est bien plus long que je n'imaginais.**_

_**En plus j'ai cette maladie qui m'oblige à regarder Starwars dès qu'il passe... alors.**_

_**Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours de traduction.**_


	5. Chapitre 05

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

_**Because of You - Paroles, Musique et Droits à Kelly Clarkson**_

**Chapitre 5 – Rêves et Anniversaires.**

**EPOV**

Je la regarde toute la semaine. Littéralement. Même lorsqu'elle dort. Les horribles cauchemars qui la réveille tous les matins me font peur, car je ne sais rien d'eux. Elle parle dans son sommeil, les mêmes propos toutes les nuits. Certaines nuits, elle va nager après s'être réveillée, d'autres fois elle fait ses devoirs. Je me demande comment elle va faire pour tenter d'y échapper cette nuit. C'est là que je remarque qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas dormir, et ne dit jamais « vérité » à aucun des défis d'Action-Vérité.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, embarrassée, nous demandant de signer, je dois faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control. Sa peau est si parfaite, sans défaut et douce.

Les pensées de Tyler lorsqu'il la regarde sont répugnantes au point que j'ai failli le frapper. Lorsque c'est mon tour, je prends soin de ne pas la toucher. Mais j'ai encore ressenti ce même courant électrique passant sur tous les points où nous avons contact. Elle est magnifique. Et je le lui dit. Elle prétend m'ignorer mais j'entends son pouls qui accélère.

Peu après, mon gage est la pire chose qu'ils puissent me demander de faire. Emmett me regarde avec un sourire diabolique.

« Je te défie de descendre et d'embrasser Bella. Directement sur les lèvres. ». Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait arrêté sur le coup. Tyler et Mike se marrent et m'en disent autant. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que de m'y conformer mais je sais qu'elle me haïra pour l'éternité si je le fais.

« Je... ». Je commence à discuter.

« Tu le fais. Ou on t'aura encore plus durement après. ».

Des images de tous les défis possibles entrent dans leurs esprits, alors je grimace, regardant chacun de leurs scénarios, avant qu'ils ne répliquent quoi que ce soit.

« Bien. ». Je me lève et sors de la pièce. Je prends plusieurs inspirations avant d'entrer dans l'antre des filles. Je reste focalisé sur son visage alors que je m'approche d'elle. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse. Ses réactions sont explosives. Son sang bouillonne, son pouls accélère, son adrénaline grimpe. Je peux sentir l'électricité bruler mes lèvres dès le moment où elles se posent sur les siennes. Puis je me suis détaché.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon idée. ». Et je repars bien trop rapidement pour être honnête.

_Wow Edward ! Tu l'as tellement secouée qu'elle en reste sans voix_. J'entends Alice penser. Si seulement je pouvais atteindre l'esprit de Bella. Jasper rit aussi lorsque je remonte.

J'informe les autres « Elles souhaitent faire le karaoké. Il est minuit vingt, alors on devrait arrêter là. ».

On retourne au rez de chaussée. Emmett, Jasper et moi même portons des pyjamas spécialement achetés pour ce genre d'occasion. Bella est toujours à l'endroit où je l'ai laissée.

**BPOV**

Je peux à peine respirer. Il m'a embrassé. Je le déteste tant mais le baiser était incroyable. A tous les endroits qu'il a touché, j'ai pu sentir cette étincelle. Je jure que mon coeur était sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

Les garçons sont descendus et j'ai évité son regard. Je m'assois par terre face à l'écran qui maintenant fait défiler toute une liste de chansons. Alice passe le micro à Jasper et ils chantent ensemble 'Party for Two'. Ils dansent et agissent selon les paroles au point que je rigole encore. Edward me regarde dès qu'il m'entend rire. Une fois qu'ils ont finis, Rosalie et Emmett prennent les micros. Ils chantent 'We ain't strangers'. Ils chantent mieux que les véritables chanteurs de ce titre. Lorsqu'ils finissent la chanson d'amour, ils s'embrassent nous faisant rire et en leur jetant des objets. Je m'assois et continues à regarder les titres possibles.

Un objet est lancé en plein dans ma tête.

« Owww! ». Je couine en me frottant le crâne à l'endroit de l'impact. Alice m'a jeté un des micros.

« Ton registre vocal est étendu, tu peux te taper une chanson de Kelly Clarkson. ».

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je savais chanter. ». Elle sourit.

« Tu viens de me le confirmer ! Maintenant choisis entre 'Because Of You' ou alors 'Moment like this'? ».

« Si je chante 'Because Of You', je vais me mettre à pleurer. ». Elle me lance un regard curieux.

« Pourquoi? ».

J'invente une histoire « Je... Hum... m'implique un peu trop émotionellement quand je chante. ». La vérité étant que les paroles correspondent un peu trop à ma propre histoire et à mes relations avec mes parents. Alice sourit sachant que c'est surement la moitié d'un bobard mais que je me retiens de parler.

« Tu la prends. ». La musique commence, je regarde l'écran.

_(Nota : Cette chanson écrite par K. Clarkson est en rapport à ses sentiments suite au divorce de ses parents. On peut facilement dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.)_

« I will not make the same mistakes that you did _(Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs que toi)_

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery (_Je n'imposerais pas à mon cœur tant de souffrance_)

I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard _(Je ne flancherais pas comme tu l'as fais car tu es tombé de haut)_

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _(J'ai appris de la plus dure des façons de ne jamais aller si loin)_

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk (_à cause de toi je ne m'éloigne jamais du trottoir_)

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _(à cause de toi j'ai appris la prudence pour ne pas être blessée)_

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me _(à cause de toi j'ai du mal à faire confiance, non seulement en moi même mais tout le monde autour de moi)_

Because of you I am afraid." _(à cause de toi j'ai peur) [...]_

"I watched you die. I heard you cry every night in your sleep (_Je t'ai vu mourir. Je t'entendais pleurer chaque nuit dans ton sommeil)_

I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me (_J'étais si jeune. Tu aurais du savoir plutôt que de t'appuyer sur moi_)

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain (_Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres, tu ne voyais que ta douleur_)

And now I cry in the middle of the night (_Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit_)

For the same damn thing..." (_pour la même fichue chose_) ».

Je peux déjà sentir mes larmes. Je ferme les yeux. Je connais les paroles par cœur. Les images de ma mère pleurant, alors qu'elle quittait Charlie, alors que j'étais toute petite me hantent encore. Je ne comprenais pas encore. Je ne suis pas sure de le faire maintenant.

Ma voix flanche, je peux sentir ma gorge protester lorsque j'atteins des notes aigües. Mais ça va. Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas réellement chanté. Je dois le faire. Pour moi.

Lorsque je termine la chanson, je pleure. Je secoue ma tête, laissant mes cheveux raidis me cacher tel un rideau. Je laisse le micro sur le coussin près de moi et me dépêche d'essuyer ces larmes qui me trahissent. Je prends plusieurs profondes respirations et lève la tête. Tout le monde me regarde. Angela et Jessica pleurent aussi.

« J'étais si mauvaise? ». J'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère. Ils rient et Angela vient pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Elle me soupire « Merci. J'en avais besoin. ». Je la regarde, comprenant son message. Là je fais l'erreur de croiser le regard d'Edward. Malgré le fait que Jessica soit près de lui, qu'il ai son bras autour de sa taille, il me contemple avec un sentiment que je ne reconnais pas dans son regard. Je ne comprends pas.

Tyler chante la chanson suivante. 'Rockstar' de Nickleback. On décide ensuite de choisir que des chansons sur lesquelles on peut aussi danser.

Je tombe pratiquement de sommeil, mais je me force à rester éveillée en encourageant les autres à danser. Je suis catégorique sur le fait de rester assise jusqu'à ce que Rosalie passe derrière moi et me pince les fesses. Je sursaute et tombe droit dans les bras de Jasper qui attrape mes mains et me force à danser.

On a une chanson facile à danser. Elle a un bon tempo avec des paroles un peu salaces. Je m'assois juste après que tout le monde commence à discuter le choix des chansons.

'Save The Last Dance' est la chanson suivante et je souris. Alice me regarde d'un air suspicieux et me dit :

« Tu sais danser sur cette chanson n'est ce pas Bella? ». Elle m'accuserait presque. Je souris mais ne réponds pas. Elle me lève. Tous les autres dégagent la piste improvisée.

Je marmonne « Il faut être deux pour un tango ». Je commence malgré tout. Je saute les pas et les enchainements où il faut un partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'une main glacée agrippe par la taille. Edward danse avec moi. Il glisse son autre main dans la mienne. Il dirige la danse, me fait virevolter, basculer et pencher à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois que nous sommes séparés l'un de l'autre, il commence un pas de danse qui nous reconduit ensemble. Nos corps ne sont pas pressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils le devraient. C'est une danse très sexy mais Edward est bizarrement très respectueux de mon espace personnel. Après la dernière pirouette il me cambre profondément et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je pourrais blâmer le vertige suite à la vrille mais ce serait mentir. La chanson se termine et il me relève pour que je puisse être debout. Je respire calmement mais ça me demande beaucoup d'efforts.

« Alors tu connais le tango? ».

« J'allais te poser la même question. ». J'essaie d'évacuer l'électricité qui semble s'être accumulée en moi mais ça ne marche pas. Jessica l'attrape encore et je sors laissant les autres qui continuent de danser.

Je cours droit devant moi, enlevant mes vêtements au passage et plonge dans l'océan. Je nage vers le rocher et me planque là un moment pour m'éclaircir les idées. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça lorsque je suis près de lui? Est-ce que ses talents de playboy finissent par m'atteindre? Ça ne peut être rien de plus ; je déteste ce mec.

« Tu sais... ». J'entends une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter et glisser dans l'eau, griffant mon bras déjà écorché sur le rocher. « … Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être ici toute seule. Surtout pas avec la chance que tu as. ».

C'est Jasper. Avec le peu que je peux voir je me rends compte qu'il est aussi désapé que moi.

Je lui demande désinvolte « Est-ce qu'il y a des requins dans le coin? ».

« Oui pourquoi? »

« Je viens de me couper le bras en glissant de ce putain de rocher. ».

« Est-ce que ça va? ». Il nage un peu plus loin. Je garde mon bras hors de l'eau. C'est une blessure peu profonde, mais ça saigne pas mal. Jasper retient sa respiration.

« Je pense. Mais le sel me pique vraiment. ». On commence à nager vers le rivage. Je fais bien attention à ne pas mettre mon bras dans l'eau. Lorsqu'on arrive sur la plage, il sort en premier. J'examine mon bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que c'est bon. Il se retourne ensuite le temps que je me rhabille à mon tour enfilant mon pyjama.

« C'est ok. ». Il se retourne renfrogné.

« On a une piscine tu sais. Tu ne serais ni pleine de sable ni blessée si tu vas là à la place. ». Il prend mon bras, retenant toujours sa respiration, et se renfrogne encore plus.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie d'ailleurs? ». Soudainement je ressens un sentiment de chaleur me mettant à l'aise.

« Peux tu garder un secret? ».

« Ouais. ».

« Je suis confuse. Je déteste tout ce qui concerne Edward. Et pourtant.... » Je soupire « Je sais pas. Je...c'est dur à expliquer. ».

Il ferme ses yeux un moment.

« Je crois que je comprends. Il a cet effet sur tout le monde. Il n'a jamais été aussi perplexe vis à vis de quelqu'un avant. ».

« Quoi? ».

Il me demande « Tu peux garder un secret? ».

« Ouais. ».

« Il ne sait pas quoi faire de toi lui non plus. ». Jasper commence à me ramener vers la maison. « N'es tu pas fatiguée? Il doit être près d'une heure du matin. ».

« J'essaie de rester éveillée au moins jusqu'à deux heures. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

J'invente « Pari personnel. Je veux battre mon propre record. ».

Jasper m'emmène dans la pièce principale, où tout le monde est encore en train de danser, jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête. Je retire le haut de mon pyjama et l'enroule autour de mon bras., me rendant bien compte que je trempe le sol de la maison avec de l'eau salée ensanglantée. Il soupire et me conduit à l'étage.

Nous n'avons pas réveillés Carlisle et Esmée mais ils semblent prêts à aller au lit. Carlisle attrape directement de l'alcool et des pansements, nettoie ma plaie et la bande. L'alcool pique encore plus que l'eau salée. J'essuie nerveusement les larmes qui me coulent sur les joues lorsque Edward entre dans la chambre avec un livre.

Il le pose sur la table de chevet.

« C'est le tien maman. ». il me regarde inquiet « Est-ce que ça va? ».

« Bien. ». Je ne porte rien d'autre que mon soutien-gorge et mon bas de pyjama lorsqu'il me regarde. Rien qu'il n'ai déjà vu avant. Je me le rappelle d'un air sombre. Lorsque Carlisle termine, je le remercie et m'excuse d'avoir mis de l'eau un peu partout dans la maison. Après un derniers contrôle de Carlisle, je prends une douche retirant tout le sable et le sel. Au moment où je suis prête à me coucher, les filles dorment déjà depuis vingt minutes. Elles sont dans la chambre d'Alice. Je peux entendre les gars discuter dans la chambre d'Emmett lorsque je traverse le hall. À une bonne distance, je peux jurer que j'entends jouer du piano.

Je me dirige vers le son, finissant dans la cave. J'entre dans la pièce où les murs sont recouverts par des centaines de cds. Edward est assis près d'un grand piano jouant une des Nocturnes de Chopin.

« Wow ! ». Il joue les dernières notes.

« Ce n'est pas ma préférée. ».

Je jète un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. D'après les expériences que j'ai mené, j'ai pu constaté que mon rêve a besoin d'un minimum de quinze minutes pour être dans sa totalité. Donc si je vais me coucher vers 02h09 je suis sauve. J'ai donc encore une demie heure à tenir avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux sans risque.

« Peux tu jouer autre chose? ». Je lui demande gentiment, m'asseyant sur une de ses chaises bizarres. Je balance mes jambes sur l'accoudoir, dans une des positions les plus inconfortables dont je suis capable. Je baille tout de même et il sourit.

« Tu devrais dormir non? ».

J'admets « Je ne veux pas aller dormir. Du moins pas encore. ». Edward sourit. Ce sourire en coin qui fait flancher mon cœur. Il redirige son regard vers les touches d'ivoire et commence à jouer ' Moonlight Sonata' (_Nota : Sonate n°14 de Beethoven. La sonate au Clair de Lune à ne pas confondre avec le Clair de Lune de Debussy_). C'est un de mes morceaux favoris.

J'écoute chaque note, admirant le timing parfait, les notes trouvant écho dans l'acoustique parfaite de la pièce et la respiration régulière d'Edward. Je me rappelle qu'il commence à jouer la dernière partie mais en fait je ne l'ai pas entendue. Je me suis endormie.

**EPOV**

Elle s'installe dans la position la plus inconfortable qu'elle est capable de trouver. Elle essaie désespérément de ne pas dormir mais le fait que je joue pour elle l'a poussé directement dans les profondeurs de l'inconscient.

Une fois que j'ai fini le morceau, je la soulève doucement, et la pose sur mon lit. J'essaie d'ignorer l'électricité qui circule là où je la touche. La voyant là, je me baisse vers elle, pour l'embrasser, ma bouche frôlant la sienne, hésitante. J'inhale son parfum ; floral comme de la lavande ou le freesia (_Nota : l'odeur du freesia se rapproche du Jasmin, la question m'est souvent posée alors je vous le dis._). Je peux entendre son sang s'écouler dans ses veines. Ma bouche l'effleure encore, avant de m'écarter. C'est la plus horrible des tortures.

Je commence à réaliser ce que Jasper me disait ressentir. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je ne la connais que depuis une semaine et je suis éperdument amoureux. Mais elle me déteste toujours. Elle me méprise, et tout ce que je fais aussi. En y pensant, je peux imaginer qu'à partir de ce qu'elle pu voir , je peux concevoir qu'elle ai raison. Je commence déjà à changer. Mais d'abord... je m'assois et je joue un nouvel air. J'ai commencé à composer une berceuse, pour elle. Cette partition inhabituelle m'excite. J'aime quand je trouve de l'inspiration pour composer. Et elle est mon inspiration.

**BPOV**

_Je suis dans la maison de Pete et Ali. J'entends un piano joué au niveau du sous sol. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dans la chambre d'Edward. Le piano est là, jouant tout seul dans un coin. Je ne reconnais pas le morceau. Je m'assois sur le lit regardant le piano fantomatique, lorsque des bras forts et froids m'entourent. Je ferme les yeux et sent la douce odeur de la peau d'Edward. Il repose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis assise, heureuse, mon cœur battant dans mes oreilles. Au bout d'un moment le piano s'arrête mais Edward ne bouge pas. On respire en symbiose, inspirant et expirant simultanément._

Lorsque je me réveille, je souris. Je regarde fixement un plafond noir. Je me redresse doucement essayant de me rappeler où je suis. Dans la chambre d'Edward. Mais il m'a déplacé sur le lit. Il est nul part en vue. Et je réalise pourquoi je suis contente. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward a eu un rôle important dans mon rêve, même si je reconnais que ça aide à remonter ma bonne humeur. Je suis contente car pour la première fois en deux ans, j'ai dormi sans faire mon cauchemar. Je me rappelle que lorsque je me suis endormie il restait largement assez de temps pour que mon cauchemar se déclenche.

Je me lève et regarde l'heure. Il est presque huit heures. Je ris de ma nouvelle félicité et m'écroule sur le lit. Je décide tout de même de me lever. Je fais le lit, fais une note mentale de ne pas oublier de remercier Edward et je frissonne à l'idée qu'il ai pu me toucher sans que je m'en rende compte. Je fais passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux qui sont maintenant ondulés et les fixe en une natte bien serrée. En fait ça me rend jolie.

Mon pyjama est noir. T shirt et pantalon assortis. Mes cheveux ont l'air propres, ce qui est étonnant vu que je ne leur ai rien fait. Mes cernes sont moins prononcées. Et mes joues sont un peu rosées. Même mes yeux semblent plus clairs.

Je fais pas mal de choses que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, grâce à Alice et sa famille. J'ai chanté, j'ai dansé, j'ai ris et j'en avais vraiment envie, et maintenant pour la première fois j'ai dormi. Peut être qu'Alice est le traitement dont j'ai besoin.

Je quitte la chambre d'Edward et monte les escaliers. J'entre dans la cuisine et ouvre leur frigo à la recherche d'un petit déj. Je dégotte un yaourt et trouve une cuillère. Je m'assois à même le carrelage pour manger.

Alice me dit en entrant « Hum on a des chaises... Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras? ».

« Je sais. Mais je suis de trop bonne humeur pour en utiliser une. Je risquerai de tourner, tourner, tourner dessus. Et sinon c'est une longue histoire. ».

Le reste des Cullen entrent à leurs tours.

« Hé Edward. ».

« Oui? ».

« Merci. ». Je fais une pause, le temps qu'il comprenne que je le pense. « Mais je te déteste encore. Toi et tout ce qui te concerne. ».

Il secoue sa tête confus et s'assoit ou plutôt s'effondre sur la table.

« Mon dos me fait mal. ». Alice gémit « J'ai horreur de dormir par terre. ». je me lève et me mets derrière elle. Avec ma cuillère toujours dans ma bouche et mon yaourt resté à terre, je commence à lui masser les épaules. Ses muscles sont extrêmement tendus. Mais ce n'est pas dû à son sommeil. Lorsque j'y regarde de plus près je réalise qu'elle est ferme. Elle est mince et féminine mais les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules sont apparents. Je jète un coup d'œil aux autres et me rends compte qu'ils sont tout en muscle eux aussi.

Tyler entre dans la cuisine et marche sur mon pot de yaourt.

« Ohh eww ! ». il se frotte les yeux et cherche quelque chose pour essuyer. Je commence à rire.

Rosalie me demande « Qu'est ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur? ».

Je ne retire pas la cuillère de ma bouche au contraire « En -ait j'ai dor-i la -uit de-nière. Je ne -ors pas si -ien d'habi-ude. ».

Alice me frôle et sourit. Elle me demande doucement.

« Ok. Mais es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison? ».

Je sourcille. Qu'est ce qu'Edward a pu lui raconter?

« Hum ouais... ». Je souris toujours.

« Comme une occasion spéciale ou un truc comme ça.? ». Elle me titille. On est samedi. Mon anniversaire. Dès que je m'en rappelle mon sourire coule comme une pierre dans l'eau. Je m'assois et la regarde méchamment. J'ôte la cuillère de ma bouche.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

« Oh. C'est bizarre car lors de la conversation entre Esmée et Ali au sujet de notre soirée, au départ Ali pensait que c'était pour _ton_ anniversaire. ». Je fais une grimace.

« Je n'aime pas les anniversaires. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

« Les gens vous offrent des trucs. ».

« Ben c'est le but. ».

« Je n'aime pas ça ok? Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour moi. ». Je sais que je suis un peu brutale. Je sors de la cuisine. Je reprends ma respiration. Je retourne à l'intérieur bien plus calme.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. ». Je me rassois et réalise que j'ai encore faim. Je vais vers le frigo et prends un nouveau yaourt. Je m'assois de nouveau sur le sol, essayant de sauver le reste de ma bonne humeur.

« J'étais de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que tu mettes ça sur le tapis. ».

« Oh ben d'ici la fin de la journée tu vas me détester. Avec tous les cadeaux et tout. ».

Je la contemple avec une forte envie de pleurer. Je secoue la tête.

« Non, non, non ! ». Elle s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras.

« Tu le mérites. ».

« Non, carrément pas. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour le savoir. Si c'était le cas tu ne... ». Je m'interromps, essayant de me calmer avant de me mettre à pleurer. Alice me prend par les épaules. Elle m'emmène dans la salle de bains.

« Bella, tu m'as déjà prouvé ta valeur. Toi et moi savons ce que tu as vu lors de l'accident de vélo. Et là... tu... ». Elle s'arrête, cherchant ses mots. « Tu as sauvé la vie de Lauren, tu dis presque toujours la vérité, pas les détails et tu mens tellement mal que l'on sait rapidement si c'est le cas. Tu es une personne vraiment unique. Après seulement une semaine j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années. Bella... tu es rapidement devenue mon amie la plus proche. ». Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je la serres fort dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule.

Je lui soupire « Tu le découvriras un jour. Et à ce moment là, tu regretteras tout ce que tu viens de dire. ».

« Jusque là, tu peux prétendre que tu veux bien être mon amie alors? ».

« Mais je veux être ton amie ! ».

« Alors les amies se font des cadeaux. En plus ma famille, Pete et Ali ont prévus quelque chose d'unique. ».

« Quoi??? ».

Alice ignore ma question et me fait sortir de la salle de bains. Presque tout le monde est déjà levé.

« Ok j'abandonne. Mais j'ai deux conditions. ».

Alice sourit « Lesquelles? ».

« Pas de chanson. Pas de gâteau. ». Elle rie.

« Marché conclu. ».

Angela arrive « C'est ton anniversaire? ». je lui dit oui d'un air sombre.

« Félicitations ! Quel âge as tu? ».

« Je m'en maintiens à sept ans. C'était un age facile l'an dernier. ». Tout le monde rit.

Jessica est la dernière à se lever. Je vais m'habiller avec les vêtements prévus la veille. Une chemise verte foncée et une jupe noire. Je descends et me rend compte qu'ils font tous une bataille d'eau. Je m'assois tournoyant sur ma chaise. Je commence à m'ennuyer alors je chantonne en continuant à tourner sur moi même. Deux formes blanches entrent dans mon champs de vision alors je m'arrête et me retrouve devant Alice et Rosalie.

« C'est l'heure de ma surprise c'est ça? ».

« Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne? ».

« Non. ».

« Ouais. C'est l'heure de la surprise, même si tu as encore d'autres cadeaux de prévus. ». Elles m'installent à la table de la cuisine et me ramènent trois boites.

« Il y en a un de ta mère, un de ton beau-père et un d'un mec appelé Billy. ».

J'ouvre celui de ma mère d'abord. C'est une toute petite boite. C'est une chaine avec des petites breloques qui lui appartient. Il y a une breloque venant de sa mère, de sa grand mère et de son arrière grand mère dessus. Cette fois il y a quelque chose en plus cette fois. Une petite bague, devenue trop petite, que j'avais mâchouillée alors qu'elle était à mon doigt. Elle est en or blanc, mais s'intègre parfaitement aux autres pendants. J'attache le collier autour de mon cou en souriant.

La seconde boite, grande et lourde, est une collection de CD provenant de Phil. Ce sont tous les CD que je lui empruntais indéfiniment durant les mois où je vivais avec eux. J'ai rit en voyant les motifs sur les pochettes de cd. Il y a au moins deux douzaine de cd dans cette boite.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir la dernière boite. Mes mains tremblent alors que je l'ouvre avec douceur.

Un t shirt et un sweat universitaire. Les préférés de mon père. Ainsi que mon carnet à dessin. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes. Mais dès que je tourne quelques page mon cœur se serre et je m'effondre sur la table.

Un dessin de mon père, assis sur son fauteuil habituel, portant le sweat qui est maintenant dans la boite. La page suivante est sa maison, cette stupide voiture de service garée dans l'allée. Quelques pages de paysages ou des objets inanimés. Il y a aussi un dessin de ma mère devant sa nouvelle maison. Quelques fleurs, animaux, insectes esquissés sur plusieurs pages. Puis une page arrachée. Ma respiration devient haletante lorsque je me rappelle ce que j'ai dessiné sur cette page.

Je relève la tête et réalise que tout le monde est parti. Je mets tous les cadeaux dans les boites et les pose sur le sol. La boite à cd est vraiment très lourde mais je m'en sors.

« C'est bon maintenant. Vous pouvez revenir. ». Ils apparaissent tous venant de la salle à manger.

« Merci pour l'intimité les gars. ». Je reprends contrôle. Je regarde Alice nerveusement.

« Alors quelle est la dernière surprise? ».

« Bon tu vas surement détester l'idée. Mais tu me remercieras plus tard. ». On file à toute allure de la maison et je me retrouve sur le siège passager de la Volvo. Edward s'assoit à côté de moi.

« T'es obligé de venir? ».

« J'en paie une partie, alors j'ai tous les droits. D'autre part, je n'ai confiance en personne quand il s'agit de ma voiture. ».

« Tu paies pour quoi? ».

« Ton oncle, Ta tante, mes chères soeurs et tes nouveaux amis ont tous décidés que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. ».

Mon estomac se retourne. Je tente de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité et de sortir mais il conduit déjà.

« Laisses moi sortir ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser dépenser une somme d'argent ridicule pour moi. ».

« C'est seulement une somme ridicule si tu additionnes tout ce qu'on te donne. Mais individuellement ce n'est qu'une petite brèche dans nos budgets. ». Il aurait presque l'air suffisant.

Je le menace « Je vais encore te frapper. ».

Depuis le siège arrière Jessica me demande « Tu l'as frappé? ».

« Oui et je vais le faire encore. ».

« Mais c'était quand? ».

« Vous allez tous être accusés de meurtre avec préméditation si je meure de honte. ». Je soupire et fait semblant de dormir.

Lorsqu'on arrive au magasin, je sais que je vais mourir de honte. C'est le genre d'endroit où les célébrités vont faire leurs courses. Les filles m'envoient directement dans une cabine d'essayage. Et à partir de là, elle attrapent des tonnes de vêtements et les jètent sur moi. Je ne touche pas la pile qui s'accumule sur le sol. Alice me regarde menaçante.

« Bella, si tu ne les essaies pas, je viens et te force à le faire. ». Je reste exactement à la même place. Tout d'un coup, je suis capturée par Alice et Rosalie qui ont décidé de prendre les choses en main et de me changer elles-même m'enlevant une couche de vêtements.

Je gueule « Ok! Ok! Sortez ! ». J'ouvre la porte violemment et les vire. Sans même me souvenir que je suis en sous vêtements. Ben rougit, Tyler siffle. Mike ne fait pas attention et Edward essaie vaillamment de ne pas rire. Emmett et Jasper sont quelque part dans le magasin à me chercher de nouvelles tenues.

Chacun des tenues est ajustée à ma taille et colorée. Elles penchent vers des couleurs plus vives dans les tons bleus, verts et violets principalement parce que j'ai rejeté tout ce qui est rose, rouge, orange ou jaune. Ils tentent de me glisser des robes, mais je les renvoies dès qu'elles entrent dans ma cabine.

« Bella ! Tu fais la difficile. ».

« J'étais de bonne humeur toute la journée grâce à une bonne nuit de sommeil... ». Je leur fait comprendre le risque de représailles « Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous mette pas les articles rejetés au fond de la gorge. ».

je reste dans la cabine au moins trois heures. Rosalie commence à me balancer de la lingerie par dessus la porte. Je me rhabille et claque la porte. Ils me rattrapent.

Je me plains « Je suis torturée ! Je deviens claustro là dedans ! J'ai chaud, Je suis fatiguée, j'ai soif, j'ai faim. C'est . Mon. Anniversaire ! Laissez moi tranquille ! ».

Je m'esclaffe en disant ça mais c'est vrai. Ils réalisent que je ne compte pas bouger alors on file vers la porte. Avant que je puisse me diriger vers les caisses pour voir le prix des achats. Mais je suis tout de même bonne en math. Aucun des articles est en dessous de 80 dollars _(Nota : soit environ 65 euros)_ et certains étaient à plus de 600 ! _(Nota : soit environ 500 euros)_. Il y a une douzaine de sacs en plus des tenues. Ça va couté des milliers de dollars. Je m'assois dans la Volvo tellement en colère que de la vapeur doit sortir de mes oreilles.

Edward s'installe à la place conducteur et me dit sèchement « Généralement, les gens sont heureux qu'on leur offre une nouvelle garde robe. ».

Je rétorque « Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. ».

Une fois de retour chez les Cullen, j'appelle directement Pete et Ali. En fait je leur cris dessus pour les sommes dépensées. Lorsque je me calme je les remercie. Esmée récupère le téléphone et leur explique que malgré ma répugnance, j'ai acquis une belle sélection de vêtements.

Je remercie aussi Esmée et Carlisle puis tout les autres. Alice transfère la douzaine de sacs qui étaient répartis entre deux voiture sur les sièges arrières de la voiture d'Edward. Et je me rends compte qu'elle a déjà retiré toutes les étiquettes de prix et la facture n'est visible nul part.

Il est 15h00 lorsque je suis autorisée à rentrer chez moi. J'étreins et remercie tout le monde. Puis je dis à tout ceux qui ont cours que je les verrais lundi.

Une fois à la maison, je fais le tri dans mes vieilles affaires. Gardant celles qui ont une valeur sentimentale et ma jupe noire préférée. Puis je met le reste dans une boite pour les œuvres de charité. Je passe le reste de ma journée à organiser mes placards. J'accroche, plie et trie par couleur rangeant au fur et à mesure dans la penderie et mes tiroirs.

Lorsque j'atteins les derniers sacs, je réalise qu'Alice et Rosalie m'ont acheté de la lingerie malgré mes protestations. Je ris en voyant la dentelle, la soie, le velours, les motifs sexys et les cache sous des dessous plus classiques . Une fois fini, je conçois que je n'ai pas les chaussures qui iraient avec mes nouvelles tenues. Ça me fait sourire encore. Je tenterais de rester en baskets et en sandales aussi longtemps que possible.

Je passe la soirée à discuter avec Ali et Pete. Ils sont heureux de la façon dont s'est déroulé mon anniversaire et me disent que ma mère a tenté de me joindre. Je décide de l'appeler demain.

Je vais dans ma chambre au sous sol pour me glisser dans mon maillot de bain. Je nage quelques heures. Les lumières se déclenchent. Il est donc dix heures. Je sors, me sèche et vais me coucher. Je cherche Moonlight Sonata dans mon Ipod et en écoutant chaque note je m'endors.

Aucune utilité. Je me réveille en hurlant à l'heure habituelle. Je suis trop frustrée.

« Putain ! Mais combien de fois dois-je revivre ce cauchemar? Combien? ». Je cris, me défoulant plus sur moi même qu'autre chose. Je me calme en prenant une douche et je fais mes devoirs. Je réécris au propre ma dissertation et finis mes exercices de trigo. À quatre heures, je me réinstalle pour dormir.

Je passe mon dimanche à trainer dans la maison, à faire quelques corvées et à lire. J'écoute de la musique et je tente d'oublier que j'ai des milliers de dollars en vêtements dans ma penderie.

Je dors encore très mal cette nuit. C'est horrible. Je me réveille en criant. Je suis au bord de la rupture. La coupe est pleine. Je suis d'une humeur étrange. J'attrape ma boite d'Advil (_Nota : marque d'aspirine_) restée près de mon lit. Je sors tous les comprimés jusqu'à ce que j'ai la main pleine. Je les avance près de ma bouche, et je stoppe. Il y a d'autres personnes à prendre en compte. Autres que moi même. En plus j'ai maintenant Alice et sa famille, qui seraient confus et se sentiraient coupables si je vais plus loin. Je repose les pilules dans leur boite en soupirant.

« Peut être demain. ». C'est mon septième cas de 'Le Suicide serait une solution'. Je me recouche après ça, essayant comme toujours de ne voir que le bon coté des choses en repoussant mes idées négatives.

Le matin, je me retrouve coincée. Je regarde ma garde robe et je ne sais pas du tout comment assembler une tenue. Au moins avec le noir c'est facile. Un haut noir va toujours avec un bas noir.

J'appelle mon derniers recours « Ali !!! ». elle entre, et comme font toutes les mères, m'aide à choisir une tenue. Je finis avec un corsage sans manche bleu et une jupe en jean blanche. J'emprunte une paire de claquettes blanches de son placard et me fait une queue de cheval.

Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, Alice est ennuyée par mes cheveux.

« Tu pouvais faire mieux que ça. ».

« Je ne me réveille pas assez tôt. Enfin pas lors de mon deuxième réveil. ». Je me dirige vers mon cours de littérature. J'entre dans la salle. Edward discute tranquillement avec une de ses 'copines'. Elle avec moi en cours, alors que lui non. Il regarde comment je suis habillée et fait son petit sourire en coin tout en continuant à discuter. Elle semble être au bord des larmes.

_Je ne veux pas que tu ais de la peine. Je suis un monstre. Je me suis servi de toi pratiquement toute une année. Tu le sais. Tu ne voulais pas que je le réalise. Je ne veux pas te rendre plus malheureuse. Plus maintenant._

Je reste bouche bée en lisant ses propos sur ses lèvres. Il serait en train de s'excuser auprès d'un de ses jouets? Je regarde ailleurs, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et je vois Alice me scruter.

Elle me regarde d'un air accusateur « Tu sais lire sur les lèvres. ».

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ». Je pose ma dissert sur ma table et pose ma tête. Je m'endors aussitôt.

« La nuit dernière n'était pas une bonne nuit? ».

Je réponds à peine « Mmm... ». Je sens Alice se lever, pour remettre ma dissert à ma place une fois que le cours commence. Elle me chatouille et je me réveille complètement. Juste à temps pour écouter le prof nous expliquer notre prochain devoir. Bon là j'écoute avec attention.

« Vous utiliserez un média pour représenter votre scène préférée d'un des livres venant de votre liste de lecture... ».

« Tu devrais chanter. ».

« Pas en public. ».

« Tu l'as fait pendant la soirée. ».

« J'avais une poussée d'hormones. ».

« Pfff... Bella. ». Alice se plaint et j'en profite pour me vautrer sur la table, endormie à nouveau.

C'est la même chose en trigo, sauf pour une chose. Edward est déprimé. Ça se voit clairement. Ses yeux sont ombrageux, son visage caché dans sa main. Il est abattu et inconfortable, l'air presque endormi au lieu de son habituelle décontraction.

En espagnol, je dors. C'est ce que je fais de mieux. Par contre je reçois un chargement de devoirs par la prof. Personne d'autre n'en a eu. Je ne proteste pas. Je me suis purement endormie sur le sommet du tas de papiers qu'elle m'a tendue. Au déjeuner, j'ai eu peur de manger. J'évite la pizza et les tomates de la salade que j'ai fini par choisir.

Emmett me secoue « Qu'est ce qui va pas GPB? ».

« GPB? ».

« Gâchis de Place sur le Banc. ».

Je me marre et tente d'expliquer.

« Avec ma chance, je vais tacher ma jupe. Ce n'est pas grave si la jupe est noire et coûte dix balles. Mais ça l'est beaucoup plus si elle en coûte quatre vingt dix et d'un blanc immaculé. ».

Après avoir mangé. Je me consacre à mon devoir d'espagnol. Je trouve un coin tranquille. Dehors. Sur une table de pique nique. J'écoute mon Ipod, travaille mon espagnol, et lit 'Les Hauts du Hurlevent' tout en discutant avec Alice. Edward s'approche.

Il marmonne « Parlez de multi-tâches. ». Il s'assoit gracieusement alors que je continue de jongler avec mes différentes activités. J'ai presque fini mon espagnol.

Je me suis demandée « Est ce qu'elle a dit quand je devais le rendre? ».

« Mercredi. ». Edward me réponds rapidement. Il retient sa respiration et imagine vite « Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Rosalie. ». Je souris. Je me suis fait mes propres théories au sujet des Cullen et des Hale.

Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Ils sont bien trop beaux, à couper le souffle. Gracieux. Rapides. Intelligents.

J'ai remarqué qu'Alice arrive toujours à me réveiller, juste à temps avant que j'ai besoin d'assister à un évènement.

J'ai repéré aussi le fait que mon humeur change carrément dès que je suis à proximité de Jasper.

Il est clair qu'Edward semble avoir une certaine habileté à deviner ce que pensent les autres.

On peut constater aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mangent.

Je pense en avoir découvert beaucoup trop sur eux et je suis sûre qu'ils en ont fait autant à mon sujet...

_**Ouahhh ces chapitres sont trop longs !!!! je pensais en faire un par jour mais ça sera plutôt tous les deux jours.**_

_**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires. **_

_**Alors pour Milqua, j'ai retiré le poil de ma main -bon il repousse déjà- mais je peux te dire maintenant qu'il y a 13 chapitres en tout (l'histoire est complète). :3.**_

_**Je cherche un Beta et donc si vous correspondez aux critères du site et que vous êtes meilleurs que moi en grammaire et en orthographe -ça c'est pas le plus dur- faites moi signe !**_


	6. Chapitre 06

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 06 – Traitements médical et émotionnel**

La sonnerie retentit et j'attrape les deux dernières pages de mon devoir d'espagnol, bourrant le reste dans mon classeur. En bio, je n'ai pas le temps de le terminer. Edward et moi recevons les ingrédients pour nos prochaines expérimentations. Et nous sommes censés faire ce putain de mastic.

Je me plains. « Le jour où je m'habille en blanc, il faut qu'on ai à utiliser du colorant bleu ! ». Edward me sourit et me propose de faire les parties les plus dangereuses.

On suit les instructions et en peu de temps Edward tient une masse bleue dans ses mains, laissant le surplus d'eau s'écouler dans l'évier. Je pose plusieurs serviettes en papier et il pose le blob dessus. Ensuite nous nous amusons à le faire rebondir sur l'un ou sur l'autre. On l'étend à plat si finement qu'on peut voir à travers, et on fait d'autres expérimentations tout aussi bizarres. J'en viens à réaliser une chose. Ce n'est pas que je le déteste. Non c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas.

« Le prof pense que nous sommes ridicules. ». Je regarde monsieur Banner. Il a le dos tourné, parlant à un autre groupe, mais lorsqu'il nous regarde, je me rends compte que c'est vrai.

En gym, mes problèmes ont commencés. Au début du cours, je prends mon Ipod et escalade jusqu'au sommet. Alice déglutit, tord ses mains lorsque j'essaie de trouver un endroit où le poser. J'arrive ensuite à l'enrouler autour de la barre de métal, priant pour que mes écouteurs ne lâchent pas histoire que mon Ipod ne se crashe pas sur le sol.

Je commence à prendre appui pour qu'on me redescende lorsque j'aperçois Jessica. Elle escalade près de moi et arrive presque au sommet. Elle s'arrête, prenant appui sur ses pieds mais utilise ses mains pour se frotter les yeux. Là elle appelle Edward et commence à gesticuler. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça. Ce qui m'ennuie plus est que son mousqueton est ouvert, cassé et sur le point de la lâcher. Je me balance vers elle. J'attrape un appui avec ma main gauche et je chope son harnais.

Je lui dis « Accroches toi à mon harnais rapidement. ». Elle essaie de me repousser et le mousqueton lâche. Elle commence à chuter alors que je la tiens par le harnais. Le poids de corps en pleine chute tire d'un coup sec sur mon bras dans un angle improbable. On entend un crac écœurant. Une douleur me lance dans le bras qui nous retient sur le mur. Je lâche l'appui et mon bras pend inutilisable sur mon coté. Nous nous écrasons contre le mur. Je ne lâche pas son harnais alors que des éclairs de douleurs me traversent et que ma vision s'obscurcit.

« Accroches toi à mon harnais!. ». Elle obéit. Désespérément. Ses ongles griffant ma peau. « Faites nous descendre ! ». Je leurs crie. On s'écrase sur le sol et la douleur s'intensifie dans mon bras et ma colonne. Je pleure comme je vois Edward se pencher vers moi. Il attrape mon bras et je me mets à hurler.

« Désolé. ».

Il tient mon bras et le pousse violemment. Son geste est rapide mais n'empêche pas mon cri assourdissant et la douleur m'assomme.

Je me réveille à l'hôpital. J'ai mon bras en écharpe bien retenu contre ma poitrine. Mon épaule ne me fait plus mal. D'ailleurs je ne ressens rien. Du tout. Je rampe jusqu'au pied de mon lit et trouve le rapport me concernant. (_Nota : aux us tous les médecins et infirmiers qui s'occupent d'un patient notent leurs gestes sur un rapport au pied du lit.(quasiment à la vue de tous) Chose royalement impensable en France._)

« Morphine. Ouais. ». Personne n'est dans la chambre avec moi. Je remets le rapport en place et j'essaie de me lever, mais Edward apparaît soudain et me remet dans le lit.

« Tu es obligée, par mon père, de ne pas bouger tant que la morphine n'est pas hors de ton organisme. ».

« Ça l'est ! ».

« As tu mal? ». Il a un sourire triste.

« Non. ».

« Alors ça ne l'est toujours pas. ». Je laisse tomber et me rallonge. Jessica, Ali et Pete entrent dans la chambre. Suivent Carlisle et d'Alice.

« Bella, est ce que ça va? ». Ali a l'air effrayée.

« Je ne ressens rien. Je vais bien Ali. Ce n'est que de la malchance. ».

Edward me dit « En fait il semble surtout que tu changes la chance des autres. Toi, techniquement tu es bien, mais les choses autour de toi tournent mal dès qu'ils sont près de toi. D'abord Lauren, maintenant Jessica et tu finis toujours blessée. ».

Pete demande « Que s'est-il passé avec Lauren? ».

« Rien. ». Je réponds fermement.

Alice se permet de répondre « Elle a failli se noyer en la sauvant. ». Je fais la grimace. Jessica a l'air furieuse. Aucun doute qu'elle souhaite être blessée, ainsi elle pourrait avoir une attention illimitée de la part d'Edward. Honnêtement, si c'est possible, c'est avec plaisir que j'échange ma place avec elle.

« Combien de temps je suis partie? ».

« Près de huit heures. ».

« Oh ouais, beaucoup de sommeil. ». je pause et j'essaie de penser.

« Deux questions ; qu'en est-il de mon Ipod? ».

Alice très fière d'elle me dit « Je l'ai !... J'ai escaladé après qu'on t'ai conduit à l'hôpital et je l'ai eu. Donc maintenant je le garde. Je te le rends demain. ».

« Félicitations. Ensuite, j'ai un trou. Que c'est-il passé? ».

« Alors il semblerait que le mousqueton de Jessica se soit cassé. Tu as stoppé sa chute et tu t'es déboitée l'épaule dans le processus. Tu as sans aucun doute pas mal de bleus. ».

Je commence à me souvenir et là je lance un regard plein de mépris vers Edward.

« Tu me l'as remise en place n'est ce pas? ».

« Je devais le faire. ».

« Non en aucun cas. ».

« Bébé, nous devons y aller. ». Pete interrompt ce qui aurait pu être une très longue conversation. Je me tourne vers lui « Ok. ». Ali me regarde.

« Es-tu sure que ça va? ».

« Je vais bien, en fait je pense que je vais m'allonger et demander un pti surplus de morphine pour m'aider à dormir ce soir. ». Je la regarde avec mon air conspirateur. Ils rient et m'embrassent tous les deux avant de partir.

Carlisle intervient « Alice puis-je te parler une seconde? ». Ils sortent à leur tour, me laissant avec Jessica et Edward.

« Je suis contente que ça soit l'épaule gauche. Je peux écrire. J'ai encore mon fardeau en espagnol et toute la bio à préparer. ».

« Je le ferai pour toi. ».

« Ce n'est pas un handicap mental, juste physique je te rappelle. Merci beaucoup. ».

Il se marre « Es-tu entièrement sûre de ça? ». Je jète sur lui la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Un truc effilé et brillant.

« Dehors ! ».

Cette nuit, grâce à la morphine, je ne rêve pas. Le lendemain, je me réveille à cinq heures, très décidée à l'idée de retourner en cours. J'en ai déjà assez de l'hôpital, alors qu'on est que mardi. Mon épaule me tue, donc la morphine n'est plus dans mon organisme.

Je me lève, prends mes affaires de gym et m'habille. Difficilement mais je me débrouille. Je tente de m'échapper. Tout se passe bien jusqu'au moment où je rentre en plein dans Carlisle. Et ça ça fait mal. La douleur me transperce l'épaule.

« Owww ! ».

« Je vous demande pardon... ». Carlisle commence à s'excuser « ...Bella? » oh sa voix change et devient celle d'un parent en colère.

« Je rentre chez moi. ».

« Et comment comptes tu faire exactement? ».

Je prends mon air le plus borné « Je peux appeler un taxi. Ou même marcher si je le dois. ». Il me sourit, me montrant ses dents blanches parfaites. « Je peux aller en cours aujourd'hui n'est ce pas? ». Je le regarde dans les yeux. Noirs.

« Oui mais uniquement si tu te tiens tranquille. ».

« Promis. ».

« Et si tu dormais chez nous ce soir? Ainsi, je peux garder un œil sur toi. ».

« Ok. ». Carlisle m'attrape, par la bonne épaule et salue les infirmières à l'accueil.

« Je m'en vais et signe son accord de sortie. ». l'infirmière acquiesce et lui tend quelques papiers. Après quelques signatures nous sommes dehors. Je m'assois dans sa voiture qui a l'air hors de prix et soupire.

« Quoi? ».

« Je vais devoir expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé. ».

« Dis le à six personnes et je te garantie qu'à la fin de la journée, le lycée entier sera au courant. ».

Je ris « J'en doute même pas. ». Carlisle me conduit directement chez moi et me dit qu'il m'emmène aussi en cours.

« Êtes vous sûr? ». il me dit que oui alors je cours à l'intérieur pour m'habiller. Je me débrouille pour enfiler un haut grâce à l'aide d'Ali. J'attrape une pomme et mon sac, le glissant sur mon épaule valide.

« Qui a ramené toutes mes affaires? ».

« Alice. ».

« Ok. À plus tard. ». Je retourne dans la voiture de Carlisle et il me conduit au lycée. Je le remercie en sortant. Alice est la première à m'atteindre. Elle est déterminée à porter toutes mes affaires. Et ça toute la journée. En littérature, je lis, tenant le livre et tournant les pages d'une seule main. Compétence acquise il y a quelques années. En trigo je suis totalement réveillée, principalement parce que mon épaule me tue. J'aurai peut être dû prendre une journée de repos, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison et encore moins à l'hosto. En espagnol, je finis les deux dernières pages de mes devoirs et je les remets à la prof. Elle semble surprise de ma rapidité, en plus j'ai pris le temps de corriger ses erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe sur ses énoncés.

Le déjeuner est sympa. Emmett m'assoit sur ses genoux et me nourrit à la cuillère. Comme un bébé. Je pourrais protester mais mon épaule me fait trop mal. Et aussi le fait qu'il tient mon bras valide d'une poigne de fer. J'ai du mal à respirer tellement je ris fort.

Je remarque que la cour d'Edward ne le suit pas comme c'est le cas habituellement, et il a l'air toujours aussi déprimé. Je prends un raisin de la grappe sur mon plateau et le lance sur lui. Il recule sur le choc.

« Allez souris. Je suis encore de bonne humeur. ». Il me fait un demi sourire.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais. ». Les autres arrêtent de parler pour entendre ma réponse.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te méprise pas non plus. Çà ressemble plus à une aversion. Je peux parler à des personnes que je n'aime pas plus que ça. Je ne supporte pas les gens que je déteste. ».

Il baisse les yeux vers la table, l'air confus mais là jette le grain de raisin sur Alice. Une petite bataille commence.

La bio est un peu moins tendue que la semaine dernière. On parle même un petit peu. On compare nos notes, et décidons de qui écrira le compte rendu. On se prononce sur un partage égal de la tache. On est censé le rendre demain.

« Alice veut que vous reveniez dormir à la maison. ».

« Eh ben... Carlisle m'a invité à dormir chez vous ce soir de toutes les façons. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon Ipod, alors je vais saouler Alice à ce sujet. Puis on pourra travailler sur le projet. ».

Edward me sourit, ses yeux sont encore remplis de cette émotion, celle que je ne reconnais pas. Mais je commence à l'apprécier.

« Ça me semble pas mal. Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur? ».

« Hum... Oui je suppose. ».

« Alors après les cours je te dépose chez toi. Et je retourne chercher ma famille. ».

« Nan. C'est une dépense inutile. Ça serait plus facile que vous passiez tous chez moi pour un moment. Ali et Pete ne seront pas là. Mais bon.. je peux vous faire confiance. ».

Edward est d'accord. Il attrape mon sac dix secondes avant le déclenchement de la sonnerie.

« Je suis capable de porter mes propres affaires tu sais. ». On se dirige vers le gymnase. Une fois là je sors mon carnet à dessin. Je l'ai glissé dans mon classeur hier, mais maintenant j'ai la chance de pouvoir l'utiliser. Je pose le carnet sur mes jambes et attrape un crayon. Je décide de mon premier sujet.

Je dessine son corps parfait, son visage et ses longs cheveux blonds. Rosalie commence à prendre forme sur une page de mon carnet. Je la dessine se tenant contre une voiture, habillée d'un simple jean et d'un petit haut. Je continue à dessiner intensément durant une heure, jusqu'au moment où j'obtiens un portrait incroyable, le fond n'est pas encore aussi détaillé qu'il pourrait l'être. Mais je l'aime mieux comme il est.

Tout semble blafard en comparaison des Cullen et des Hale. Je ne remarque pas, jusqu'au moment où elle s'adresse à moi, que mon sujet de dessin se tient devant moi.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air si sérieuse? ». je la regarde en souriant.

« Parfois oui. ». Je lui montre mon croquis entièrement, elle semble épatée.

« J'ai l'intention de dessiner chacun de vous, ça va me prendre un peu de temps. J'ai déjà mis une heure pour faire celui là ». Je tapote sur mon carnet.

Je rentre ensuite à la maison et laisse une note à l'attention de Pete et Ali, pour leur dire où je serais et pourquoi. Les Cullen et les Hale attendent patiemment dans l'entrée.

« Vous avez le droit d'entrer. Je ne vous fait pas visiter car je ne connais pas moi même la maison encore. On finirait par se perdre. Je peux vous montrer ma chambre par contre. ».

Je les emmènes au sous sol et les dirige vers l'énorme pièce qui me sert de chambre.

« Tu es dans la cave. Exactement comme Edward. ».

« En fait ça me permet de ne pas réveiller Pete et Ali quand.... enfin quand je vais nager. ». Je m'en tient à cette version. Ce n'est vraiment un mensonge. Edward regarde ma collection de cd. Alice et Rosalie fouillent dans ma penderie. Emmett et Jasper sont dehors, regardant la piscine que j'ai à disposition. J'attrape quelques affaires et les fourrent dans un sac. Je commence à prendre quelques Advil mais Edward m'arrête.

« Carlisle peut te donner quelque chose de plus efficace. ». Je soupire et repose la boite.

On roule jusqu'à leur maison et Alice m'entraine directement jusqu'au bureau de leur père. Edward est déjà là et part lorsque nous entrons.

Alice leur dit « Elle a besoin de médocs. ». Carlisle sourit en me donnant un flacon.

Je prends deux pilules et lis l'inscription sur le flacon.

« C'est de la codéine. Comment je peux travailler sur notre projet de bio si j'ai pas les idées claires? ». Je glisse les pilules dans ma poche et non dans ma bouche.

« Je les prends dès qu'on finit le devoir. ».

Sur ces mots nous partons travailler. On ne parle de rien d'autre que de Sciences. J'ai déjà commencé une partie de son boulot aussi. J'ai fait exprès de laisser quatre erreurs sur mon exposé. Je les recouvre de ma main. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis un monstre de savoir. Je les cache de ma main. Mais je suis bloquée.

« Je ne trouve pas où ça coince. ».

Il hausse les épaules et dit « C'est ma partie de toutes les façons. ». je peux jurer l'avoir vu sourire.

Alice et Rosalie qui avaient disparues depuis un sacré bout de temps arrivent les bras chargés de paquets qu'elles jettent à mes pieds.

« C'est quoi ça? ».

« Chaussures. C'est ce qu'on a zappé le weekend dernier. ».

J'ouvre les boites, avec un peu d'aide et remarque que la plupart sont à talons.

« Les talons c'est pas pour moi. ».

« Mais si. Tu vas y arriver. ».

je me relève pour rendre les boites et perds l'équilibre. Mon réflexe est de tendre les bras vers l'avant pour me retenir. Mais dès que je bouge mon épaule, je me tords de douleur. Je finis droit dans les bras d'Edward. Il me maintient pendant que j'essaie de me remettre de mes émotions.

« C'est l'heure de la codéine. ». il glisse sa main dans ma poche pour en retirer les comprimés.

« Tu n'étais pas là. ». je tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Mais j'ai encore les idées assez claires.

« Comment savais tu où étaient mes médicaments? ».

Edward ne bouge plus. Il me tend les cachets, m'aide à m'assoir et quitte la pièce rapidement. Sans un mot. Je prends les médicaments et essaies de me calmer. Alice et Rosalie ont assistées à la scène et me regardent avec précaution. Presque en colère.

**EPOV**

Je peux pas imaginer comment je peux être aussi stupide. Comment je peux faire une erreur pareille. Ce dérapage peut me trahir. Nous dénoncer. Elle est bien plus intelligente que les autres humains que nous fréquentons. C'est dangereux de baisser sa garde auprès d'elle. Je m'assois sur 'mon lit' et prends de profondes respirations.

« Bella. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire? ». Je regarde le plafond. Après plusieurs autres respirations je souris. 'Je ne sais pas où ça coince'. Menteuse. Elle s'y connait bien plus qu'elle ne veut faire croire. Je me redresse, me frotte les tempes, et tente de trouver une raison valable à lui sortir. J'écoute vaguement la conversation qui a lieu à l'étage ainsi que par l'intermédiaire d'Alice.

**BPOV**

Je me lève et frotte doucement mon épaule. Puis je leur dit « Passons un marché... » Alice me sourit alors je poursuit.

« Chacun garde ses secrets pour lui. Si un jour on finit par découvrir le secret de l'autre. Il suffira qu'on en parle. Jusque là, on garde nos idées et nos spéculations pour soi. Ça vous va? ».

Alice me regarde et balance « Mais je pense que tu en sais bien plus que tu veux nous le faire croire. ».

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. ». Je lui rétorque directement.

« tu es vraiment étrange. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant. ». Alice soupire « Tu vas bien? ».

« Ouais. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Edward. Il est en train de se morfondre donc stop le avant qu'il en arrive au châtiment corporel. ».

Je sauvegarde les données de notre projet de bio, range nos affaires et me trouve un endroit pour m'assoir confortablement. Carlisle arrive peu de temps après.

« On m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Est ce que ça va? Ton épaule? ».

« Ouais. J'ai aussi pris les médocs. On avait quasiment terminé notre devoir de toutes les façons. ». Ma tête commence à partir en vrille. Je peux sentir un sourire ridicule se former sur mon visage. « Ahh. J'adore les médicaments parfois. ».

Il se redresse et s'apprête à partir « Essaies d'être toi même ce soir. Et n'en fais pas trop. ». Il disparaît.

Alice me rejoint tenant mon Ipod. Je le prends et mets une chanson sur laquelle on peut danser. Je l'entraine d'une main et on commence à bouger.

« Bella tu vas finir par tomber. ».

Je me marre « Je le sentirais pas ! ».

« Je me demande ce que ça doit donner quand t'es saoule. ».

« Tu vas te le demander longtemps. J'ai arrêté ce genre de truc depuis quelques années. ».

« Mais tu n'as que dix sept ans ! ».

« J'étais fracassée à treize ans. Et j'ai laissé tomber à quinze. ».

« Sage décision de ta part. ».

On continue à danser jusqu'au moment où je finis par tomber. Emmett me rattrape cette fois.

Il dit à Alice « En arrière ! ». Elle se dirige vers la chaine hifi dans un coin de la pièce, y branche mon Ipod et soudainement je peux entendre la chanson que j'écoutais jouée par les enceintes. Je retire mes écouteurs je m'assois, regardant Alice et Emmett danser. Rosalie et Jasper arrivent peu de temps après rejoignant la piste improvisée. Ma playlist est aléatoire mais la chanson suivante est tout de même entrainante. Edward se ramène.

« Alice rends le moi. ».

« Quoi? ».

« Mon Ipod. ».

« Faux. C'est celui de Bella qu'on utilise. ». Alice pointe son doigt vers moi. Edward me regarde et sourit. Je tiens un peu comme la tout de Pise. Il se met près de moi et me remet droite. Histoire que je sois assise correctement.

« T'as pris combien de cachet? ».

« Je ne me rappelle pas. Mais en tout cas mon épaule ne me fait plus mal du tout. ». Je le regarde plus intensément « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû insister. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu en conclus à mon sujet? ».

« Je ne peux rien dire. J'ai un marché avec Alice. ». Edward considère Alice. Elle paraît un peu trop calme. Il acquiesce et se retourne vers moi.

« Ok dans ce cas. ».

« Oups ! ». Je me lève car je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose. Edward me suit, prêt à intervenir si je tombe. Je trouve le téléphone le plus proche et compose le numéro de ma mère. Là je lui demande si je peux utiliser le téléphone. Edward se marre.

« Maman? Hey ! Merci pour les cadeaux et tout. ».

_« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. As tu aimé? »._ Quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux l'entendre au son de sa voix.

« Ouais. Bon, maman, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ».

_« Rien mon petit cœur. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes les cadeaux. »._

« Menteuse. Je te connais mieux que ça. Alors quel est le problème? ».

_« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler. Oh... Bon... D'un autre coté on peut dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Bella, ils.. La Police je veux dire, ils l'ont capturé. »._

Il n'y a qu'une personne recherchée par la police dans mon entourage. L'assassin de mon père. Mon violeur. Ils l'ont eu.

« Z'en ont mis du temps. ». C'est la dernière chose que j'ai dit avant de m'évanouir.

Je peux entendre la voix velouté d'Edward. Il parle rapidement et doucement. Je discerne aussi la voix de Carlisle et de Jasper.

«_ Elle n'a pas de douleur physique. La dose de codéine n'est pas assez forte pour la mettre à terre non plus. »._

_« Elle ressent deux principales émotions. Du soulagement, une écrasante sensation de soulagement et de la tristesse. »_. Ça je sais que c'est Jasper.

Je reste étendue là, pendant pas mal de temps, à réfléchir. Je suis enfin et finalement en sécurité. Je vais bien. Et je peux maintenant retourner vivre à Phœnix. Il n'y a plus de danger. Mais je n'en ai plus envie à présent.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur un canapé. Mon épaule ne me fait toujours pas mal et ma tête est incroyablement légère.

« Vive la codéine. ». Je m'assois. Brusquement Alice apparaît.

« Bella. Ça va? ». Elle a l'air affolée.

« Mieux que j'ai pu l'être depuis fort fort longtemps. ». Je réponds sincèrement. Je peux arrêter d'avoir peur. Je l'étreins de mon bras valide.

« Désolée pour les problèmes que j'ai pu créer. ».

Emmett rit derrière moi. « C'est ok. Au moins on ne s'ennuie jamais. ».

« Peux tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe? ».

« Ma mère m'a juste annoncé... hum... Une nouvelle... à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mais ça va. Je vais bien mieux maintenant... Quelle heure est-il au fait?».

« Près de 19h. ».

« Heure idéale pour un film. ».

« Ouais !. ». Alice se lève. Elle s'élance pour aller en trouver un et je me retrouve encore assise devant l'énorme télé. Le reste de la famille, même Carlisle et Esmée s'installent auprès de nous.

« Edward? ».

Il me regarde attendant la suite « Oui? ».

« Qu'as tu dis à ma mère? ».

« Je lui ai dit que tu devais partir. ».

« Est ce que tu lui as dit qui tu es? ».

« Non pourquoi? ».

« Quelle connerie ! Elle va penser que tu es mon petit ami ou un truc du genre. ».Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, imaginant déjà la prochaine conversation. Lorsque je relève la tête Edward évite mon regard. Mais je peux reconnaître encore cette sensation. Est-ce de la tristesse? Pas loin.

On regarde Dracula. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une étrange sensation en le regardant. Si je détourne les yeux de l'écran, que ça soit pour rire, par peur ou pour éviter la vue du sang, je peux remarquer sept paires d'yeux détourner leurs regards de ma personne. Pourquoi me regardent-ils moi plutôt que le film? Ont-ils peur que je m'évanouisse encore? Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je regarde le reste du film, combattant une sérieuse envie de dormir.

À la fin, je souris encore « J'adore les vieux effets spéciaux. On en fait plus des comme ça. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'ils ont pu créer pour le Magicien d'Oz. C'était incroyable. Maintenant on ne voit que par les ordinateurs. Non point que je me plaigne, ils font des trucs de dingues dans les derniers films sortis. ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Dans les vieux films quand ils avaient besoin qu'un immeuble explose alors ils n'explosaient vraiment. ».

« Exactement! Alors que maintenant il suffit de le demander au pc et il te le crée. ». Je réalise tout d'un coup que j'entretiens une conversation passionnée avec Edward et je m'arrêtes aussitôt de parler. Mon ventre fait du bruit et je souris.

« Oups. ». Alice s'esclaffe.

« Que veux tu manger? ». Je la regarde dans les yeux. « La même chose que _toi._ ». Son sourire disparaît de son visage, elle me regarde dangereusement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimerais ça. ».

« Bon alors je me contenterai d'un yaourt. ». Je souris mais m'arrêtes rapidement. « J'adore ceux que vous avez. Spécialement celui à la fraise et banane. ». Alice part m'en chercher un et je me réinstalle remarquant que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

« Arrêtes. ».

« Quoi? ».

« La fixette. ».

Edward pouffe. C'est au moins la troisième fois que je lui fais le coup et il marche à chaque fois.

C'est définitivement l'heure de se coucher. Je baille après avoir finis mon yaourt. Je remercie Alice. On va dans sa chambre et je m'effondre dans le lit prévu pour moi. Je l'entends s'endormir peu de temps après. Je ferme les yeux.

Le kaléidoscope de couleurs et le tempo assourdissant de la musique commencent signalant le début de mon cauchemar.

Je ne sais comment mais j'arrive à me réveiller, respirant lourdement. Je retire les mèches de cheveux qui sont au travers de mon visage et décide de tenter quelque chose de différent. Je quitte la pièce, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Alice et descends les escaliers. Je retrouve la chambre d'Edward au sous sol et frappe doucement. Il ouvre la porte et me regarde avec méfiance.

« Je ne suis pas là pour des réponses, ni pou des questions ni rien d'ailleurs. Je veux juste savoir si tu peux encre jouer pour moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. ». Je ne veux pas l'avouer mais je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Edward sourit.

« C'est payant. ».

« Oh? ».

« Tu devras porter les chaussures qu'Alice a acheté pour toi. ». J'acquiesce acceptant ma défaite.

« On m'aurait forcé à les porter de toutes les façons. ». J'entre dans sa chambre, m'installe dans la même chaise que la dernière fois et lui prend place derrière son piano.

Il me demande poliment. « Un morceau en particulier ou je suis libre de mes choix? ».

« Totale liberté. ».

Il commence à jouer un morceau étrangement familier. C'est une musique que je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendue avant et pourtant je connais les notes. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute les notes, la respiration d'Edward ainsi que la mienne, me synchronisant pour une parfaite harmonie. Je fais encore le rêve avec le piano fantôme.

Edward s'assoit, ses bras me protégeant alors que nous écoutons la musique qui se diffuse dans la pièce. Je me réveille. En souriant.

Je suis, encore, allongée sur son lit. Il a inversé nos places. Il dort sur la chaise. Je commence à rire doucement. J'ai enfin trouvé la clé pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le mec que je déteste. Le bruit le réveille.

« Hé l'endormi. Comment ça va? ». Il me regarde étonné par ma légèreté.

« Tu sembles de bonne humeur. ».

« J'ai encore dormi... Je.... ». Je cherche mes mots et murmure « J'ai généralement de très mauvais rêves. Et ils me maintiennent en stress jusqu'à l'aurore généralement. ». Il s'assoit les sourcils froncés.

« Toutes les nuits? ».

« Depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Les médocs qui agissent sur le sommeil aident parfois, mais je n'aime pas me droguer. Même médicalement. Et là, un soir tu joues pour m'endormir.

« Et le cauchemar est parti? ».

Je lui fais signe que oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui parle de mes cauchemars, surtout lui, entre tous.

On s'assoit plus confortablement, dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite série de notes se diffuse provenant d'un réveil.

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller. ». Il sourit.

« Je dois aller me préparer pour le lycée. ». Je pars, hésitant devant la porte.

« Edward? ».

« Oui? ». Il me regarde encore avec ce regard qui me trouble tant. Toujours chargé d'émotion.

« Merci. ». Je me retourne et monte les escaliers.

_**On en apprend de plus en plus !**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Elle fait partie de mes préférées.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapitre 07

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 07 – Continuer le traitement**

**BPOV**

A l'école aujourd'hui, mon épaule va un peu mieux. Je ne porte que des petits hauts maintenant que le bandage prend mon bras en otage. On est mercredi et je me sens beaucoup mieux, principalement parce que j'ai dormi. Durant la littérature, je dessine. Cette fois c'est Alice mon sujet. Je fais le croquis de la première fois qu'elle m'a adressée la parole. Elle me regarde de profil, ses cheveux occultant une partie de son visage, ses yeux cherchant intentionnellement les miens.

C'est là que j'ai une nouvelle épiphanie. J'ai dessiné ses yeux d'un topaze clair, exactement comme je m'en souviens. Mais hier ils étaient d'un noir très profond, comme son père adoptif. J'essaie donc de me souvenir du regard d'Edward sur différents jours et je réalise la même chose. Ses yeux aussi changent du topaze au noir. Ainsi que les autres Cullen ou Hale d'ailleurs. Une fois le cours de littérature finit, je montre à Alice le dessin tout en nous dirigeant vers notre cours de trigo. Elle jubile, étonnée que je puisse capturer autant de détails dans son regard.

Lorsqu'on s'assoit je lui murmure « Je préfère tes yeux quand ils sont topaze. ». Elle me répond rapidement qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi je parle. L'air est électrique. C'est devenu un code entre nous. Notre marché.

Ils continuent à porter mes affaires, et ce malgré mes protestations. En espagnol, je dessine Emmett, éclaté de rire, vu que c'est ainsi que je le vois le plus souvent. J'ai eu la tentation de le dessiner dans la robe qu'il portait lors de notre première soirée ensemble. Mais ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ça ne le représente pas assez. Il pourrait se retourner contre moi et dire à quelqu'un ce que moi j'ai fait. Je lui montre durant notre période de déjeuner. Il se marre dès qu'il le voit. Je mange rapidement, m'excuse car je dois aller aux toilettes.

Alors que je remonte le hall, me dirigeant vers les toilettes les plus proches, je vois Lauren et deux des 'copines' d'Edward se lever et me suivre. Génial. Lorsque je sors de la petite cabine, elles sont là me regardant. Je lave ma main valide maudissant mon bandage lorsque j'ai du mal à tourner le robinet avec ma main savonnée. Lauren le fait pour moi.

« Merci. ».

J'ai une sensation bizarre dans le creux de mon estomac. Elle pose gentiment sa main sur mon épaule blessée. Ça tiraille un peu mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me serre, plantant ses ongles dans la partie la plus abimée par mes bleus qu'elle puisse voir. Des vagues de douleur me traversent et je finis sur le sol. Les deux autres filles sont là et avec leurs talons sur mon ventre.

« Tu nous l'as volé. ».

En pleurs je tente de me défendre « Je n'ai rien fait ».

« Il nous a laissé tombé pour toi ! On voit comment il te mate. ». Lauren se penche vers moi. « Je te promets que je vais découvrir ton petit secret, celui que tu cherches désespérément à cacher. ». Cette déclaration me fait frissonner jusque dans ma colonne.

Soudainement Lauren est balancée sur le coté. Les deux autres filles sont cognées par Alice alors que Rosalie se penche vers moi tentant d'évaluer les dommages.

« Je vais bien. Je suis OK. ». Je tente de m'assoir, malgré ma douleur et mes larmes. Je retire la poussière de ma chemise et de mon short hors de prix et je pars. Laissant Alice et Rosalie dans les toilettes avec les autres filles. Aussitôt que je retourne m'assoir à table, les autres se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Jazz me demande « Quoi de neuf? ».

« Tes sœurs. Les trois autres sont à terre. ». Je souris, et m'effondre. « Je pense que c'est plus facile de rester endormie toute la journée. Même si c'est pratiquement impossible avec mon épaule. ».

Edward me dit « Tu es bien plus intéressante quand tu es éveillée. ». Je rougis et je suis heureuse que mon visage soit caché par mes cheveux. Alice et Rosalie reviennent peu de temps après. Alice sourit

« On les a... renseignées ».

« Vous deux, vous êtes flippantes. En fait vous êtes tous flippants. Mais d'une façon assez sympa. ». Je peux les entendre bouger de manière inconfortable. « Je dis ça mais flippant c'est mieux que violent, dérangé, psychopathe ou schizophrène... ». Ils rient.

La bio et la gym passent sans accroc et rapidement.

Une fois à la maison, après qu'Edward m'aie raccompagné, je vais directement vers le pc. Je cherche le site de la police de Washington et regarde les cas enregistrés les plus récents. La plupart des informations concernant mon agresseur sont confidentielles, mais le site liste tout de même ses inculpations.

« Meurtre, effraction, drogues et vio... ». Je n'arrive pas à finir. Personne n'est supposé le savoir. Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Je ferme la page du site et éteins le pc. Je tremble de colère. J'attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro de ma mère.

_« Allo? »._

« Maman, c'est moi. ».

_« Bella! Comment vas tu ma chérie? J'ai appris pour ton épaule! Oh j'aimerai tant être à ton côté pour pouvoir faire un bisou dessus, ça va toujours mieux après. Comme on avait l'habitude de faire. »._

« Tu le savais n'est ce pas. Toutes ces années, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je pensais que mon secret était sauf. ».

Il y a un long silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bella... Il y a certaines choses que tu ne devrais pas garder secrètes. ». La voix de ma mère n'est qu'un murmure. Elle pleure. Moi aussi.

« Comment l'as tu découvert? Comment est ce possible? ». Je m'arrête me rendant compte que je gueule sur ma mère.

« Lorsque la police est arrivée sur les lieux, tu étais inconsciente, près de Charlie. Ils t'ont transportée vers l'hôpital, et ont effectués des tests pour vérifier s'il y avait eu agression. ».

« Pour une agression sexuelle. ».

_« J'ai tant attendu que tu m'en parles. J'espérais que tu t'ouvres à moi. »._

Je crache « Je dois y aller maman... J'ai des devoirs. ».

_« Je suis si désolée Bella ! »._

« T'aime maman. ».

Je raccroche le téléphone, tremblant encore. Je l'ai gardé secret. Je pleurais au milieu de la nuit, incapable de le dire à qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que ma mère me regardait différemment. Elle marchait sur des œufs. Comme tous les autres. Le viol a eu lieu à Forks mais je ne pouvais pas échapper aux 'regards' à Phœnix. Je déteste ce regard. C'est de la sympathie, pitié, savoir que la personne qui le reçoit peut craquer à tout moment. Ici personne ne me regarde ainsi. Ici personne ne peut savoir. Mais il y a les autres, ceux que la police ne peut pas enfermer.

Mes larmes silencieuses sont interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte d'entrée. J'essuie mes larmes et vais répondre. Je me retrouve devant Jake qui me regarde.

Il dit « Génial. J'ai suivi les directions. ». Il s'en taperai cinq s'il pouvait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Jacob? Je pense que tu vis à Forks pas en Californie. ». je ris.

« Oh c'est le cas. Nous sommes là depuis deux semaines, en vacances. Je repars demain. ».

« Allez rentres. ». je lui indique l'intérieur et le fait assoir dans la cuisine.

« Wow Bells. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton bras? ».

« Épaule déboitée. ».

« Sympa. ». On se regarde un petit moment.

« Pourquoi es-tu là? ». Il laisse tomber son attitude joyeuse et commence à être mal à l'aise.

« Billy est venu jusqu'ici pour parler à des gens. Les Cullen en fait. Mais quand il s'est rendu compte que tu passes du temps avec eux, il... m'a forcé à venir te voir et te mettre en garde. ».

« De quoi? ».

« Purée, c'est vraiment stupide. Écoutes, c'est un vieil homme superstitieux et je ne le crois pas. Je... Je ne... ».

« Craches le morceau Jake. ». je soupire, et souris pour l'encourager.

« Je ne suis pas censé te raconter l'histoire, mais ça te seras plus facile de comprendre. Tu connais quelques légendes Quileutes? Genre de qui nous descendons et tout ça? ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, mon corps est parcouru de frissons. J'essaie de faire croire que ça ne m'atteint pas.

« T'es très bon pour raconter des histoires de fantômes. Hé regardes j'en ai des frissons. ».

« Impressionnant n'est ce pas. C'est un peu idiot tout de même, n'est ce pas? ».

« Je respecte les croyances de Billy, mais honnêtement, ouais. ». J'essaie de changer de sujet « Tu veux voir un film ou autre chose? ».

« Nan, je suis pressé. Billy voulait juste que je te mette en garde et que tu 'restes éloignée'. ».

« J'ai bien compris. C'est peut être pas plus mal. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs. ».

« OK. Ben ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. ». Il me dit au revoir maladroitement et je le serre de mon bras valide lorsqu'il sort.

« Moi aussi. Dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. ».

« Je le ferais. ». Il est parti.

J'ai failli m'évanouir dans le couloir. J'essaie de raccorder les pièces ensembles.

Les Cullen sont des vampires. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ça je le savait déjà. Ils sont forts, rapides, incroyablement beaux. Il ne mangent jamais, ou du moins pas de nourriture pour humains. Leurs yeux changent de couleur, ça dépend probablement de quand ils ont mangés.

Ce sont mes premiers vrais amis. De ceux qui m'aiment malgré mes défauts. Alors je décide d'en faire autant. S'ils peuvent m'accepter, je peux le faire aussi. Mais il y a un problème. Notre marché. J'ai promis à Alice que je lui dirais si je découvrais la vérité. J'ai encore pas mal à comprendre, mais je connais les bases. Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout mis au clair.

Ce soir, lorsque Ali et Pete sont rentrés à la maison, je vais directement au lit. Je suis fatiguée. Mon taux d'adrénaline est resté élevé durant des heures. Je dors, sans me reposer quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que mon cauchemar commence à se matérialiser. J'arrive à m'en tirer et me réveille. Le souffle court et tremblante comme la dernière fois. J'ai maintenant un traitement contre ces cauchemars, je sais comment les stopper.

« Arrêtes Bella. Ne soit pas ridicule. ». Je m'ôte l'idée de la tête, avant que je commence à espérer. Mais dès que je ferme les yeux, il redémarre. Les lumières, la musique restent ancrés.

Alors, je me glisse dehors. J'attrape mon vélo et malgré que ça soit maladroit au début, roule à une main jusqu'à leur maison. J'espère que Carlisle et Esmée n'appelleront pas Ali et Pete. J'espère aussi que les autres Cullen et Hale n'interprèteront pas ma présence de la mauvaise façon.

En pédalant à travers les rues je sens que je suis suivie. Je ressens vraiment cette impression. Lorsque j'arrive à leur maison, je me suis expulsée du vélo. Descendre d'une main est plus difficile que d'y monter. Je me moque de moi même, je laisse mon vélo dans un coin de l'allée. Je fais le tour de la maison, jusqu'au niveau de la chambre d'Edward. Je tape à sa vitre. Il sursaute, lève la tête alors qu'il est à son piano.

_« Merci de m'avoir prévenu Alice. »_. c'est ce que je lis sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se lève. Je l'attends alors qu'il marche jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

En ouvrant la porte, il me tend un téléphone. Je lui demande « Qu'est ce que tu fous? ».

« Ben à en juger par ton accoutrement, ce ne sont pas Ali et Pete qui t'ont conduit ici. Alors je suppose que tu es somnambule. ».

« Très marrant. Écoutes, je sais que c'est le milieu de la nuit, mais... ».

« Tu veux que j'appelle Alice pour toi? ». Il se tourne pour l'appeler et je colle ma main sur sa bouche. Probablement pas très futé s'il est réellement un vampire. Je retire ma main rapidement.

« Écoutes... ça peut te sembler étranger, même peut être un peu dingue, mais je suis venue _te_ demander quelque chose. ». Ça l'a choqué. Il me regarde incrédule. En y repensant c'est pas une bonne décision.

« En fait, tu sais quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée. J'ai laissé mon vélo... ». Je continue à marmonner en me tournant. Soudainement il est en face de moi.

« Tu as roulé jusqu'ici? ».

« La chambre de Pete et Ali est jusque au dessus du garage. Je n'aurais pas pu sortir. Puis, comment tu t'attendais à ce que je conduise avec un seul bras? ». Je lui montre mon bandage. Edward sourit.

« A peu près autant que je m'attendais à ce que tu déboules à... ». Il regarde sa montre. « 23h à ma fenêtre. ». Il me regarde longuement et j'en fais autant. Mais moi j'essaie d'ignorer mon cœur qui bat lourdement dans mes oreilles. « Alors, pourquoi t'es là? ».

« Je suis venue... ». Je prends plusieurs respirations et regarde mes mains. Je me sens lâche, m'enfuir pour de stupides cauchemars.

« Je voudrais te demander une vraiment grande faveur. Peux tu encore jouer pour m'endormir ? ».

Il fait son petit sourire en coin. « Je suis si bon que ça? ».

« Tu.. ». Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour essayer de me calmer. « Mes cauchemars me font vraiment peur. Et je veux dire gravement. Je ne sais comment tu arrives à les faire partir. Je peux dormir. J'ai déjà essayer des enregistrements de piano, la méditation, l'épuisement par l'effort... rien ne me maintient endormi, sauf les drogues. Et toi. ».

Il a l'air, sympathique, triste et perdu. Comme si il ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Je suppose que tu es plus sain que la prise de médocs. Et je ne te demande pas la charité, je te paierais ou quelque chose comme ça... ».

« Non, je peux imaginer mon propre paiement. ». Il sourit. « Marché conclu. ».

« Est ce que quelqu'un sait que je suis là? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils, ou même Pete et Ali, m'accepteraient si je dors dans la chambre d'un garçon. ».

« Personne de ma famille _ne t'a vu encore_. ».je remarque l'accentuation qu'il porte à la fin de sa phrase. Il me dirige vers la porte. On s'assoit et m'indique son lit. Je refuse.

« Tu peux y aller direct, ou je finirais par t'y mettre plus tard. ».

« Non ça ne serait pas juste! Tu me sacrifies déjà ton intimité pour la nuit. ».

« S'il te plait?... C'est plus facile ainsi. C'est déjà assez dur de te déplacer sans heurter ton épaule. ». Il insiste et me pousse vers le lit. Je m'allonge. Il me jète un coup d'œil et sourit.

« A quelle heure souhaites tu être réveillée? ».

« Hum.. 05h30. Ali et Pete se réveillent vers 06h et je me donne le temps de rentrer en vélo en 20 minutes. ».

« OK. Une demande particulière ou j'ai la liberté de jouer?. ». Il me répète la même question que la dernière fois.

« Liberté. Et Edward? ». Il me regarde de nouveau.

« Merci. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami ou rien de ce genre. ».

« Compris. Bonne nuit. ».

Il commence à jouer une des nocturnes de Chopin. La douce mélodie m'endort en quelques minutes. Et je fais le même rêve que j'ai eu les deux autres nuits. Calme. Merveilleux.

**EPOV**

Je suis en train d'écrire les dernières notes de _sa_ berceuse lorsqu'elle tape à la fenêtre. Alice l'a surveille ce soir pour être sûre qu'elle est en sécurité. Bella semble se mettre dans des ennuis impossibles, plus qu'aucune fille que j'ai jamais connu avant.

Je serais aller l'observer mais Emmett me dit que je suis obsessionnel. Pour prouver que je ne le suis pas, je reste en arrière, mais je force Alice à veiller pour moi.

Je bredouille « Merci de m'avoir prévenu Alice. ». Je l'entends rire à l'étage. Tout le monde écoute, pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et ce que je vais faire. Je suppose qu'elle veut appeler chez elle ; peut être qu'elle s'est perdue ou un truc du genre, mais la conversation prend un tour plaisant mais carrément inattendu.

Alors qu'elle admet avoir peur de ses cauchemars, je vois apparaître un regard ombrageux. Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Il apparaît de moins en moins souvent. Fort heureusement car il assombrit ses yeux si magnifiques.

J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Et lui faire comprendre que je ferais en sorte qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive. Qu'elle est en sécurité. Les pensées et les sentiments comme ceux là sont embarrassants. Principalement à cause de Jasper. Il va, sans doute, me le faire payer plus tard.

Elle s'endort quelques minutes. Elle est allongée, souriant de temps de temps. En paix. Avec je ne sais quel rêve qui prend la place de ses habituels cauchemars. Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils la hantent. De quoi ils parlent et pourquoi ils la harcèlent si violemment. Je me rappelle d'un nom. Charlie. Elle l'a souvent pleuré et crié, jusqu'au moment où elle se réveille.

Une fois qu'elle est endormie, je finalise la partition de sa berceuse et place les papiers sur la banquette. Je quitte la chambre et cours droit vers un des ordinateurs. Avec Alice derrière moi, j'ouvre la fenêtre de mon moteur de recherche préféré, et je me demande ce qu'il faut taper.

Charlie Swan_

C'est un pari prudent. Elle nous a déjà parlé de sa mère et de son beau père. Ça peut être son père. Quelques résultats attirent mon attention. Un rapport de police écrit par Charlie Swan. J'ouvre ce fichier et trouve sa photo. C'est le même homme que j'ai pu apercevoir sur la première page du carnet à dessins de Bella. Il est listé parmi les personnes décédées, il est mort il y a quelques années. Un élan de sympathie me transperce.

Je commence alors à ouvrir les autres résultats. Un procès est en cours, son meurtrier a été capturé, il y a de ça un mois. Mes pensées me ramènent vers la conversation que j'ai entendu entre Bella et sa mère.

_« […] Oh... Bon... D'un autre côté on peut dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Bella, ils... La Police je veux dire, ils l'ont capturé. »._

Je regarde les charges retenues contre lui. Meurtre, Drogues, Violation de domicile, viol. Un frisson me traverse lorsque je lis le dernier mot. Serait-ce le secret que Bella tente de dissimuler? Alice me regarde, aussi choquée que moi.

« Tu ne penses pas que... n'est ce pas? ».

« Ça expliquerait son amertume, ses insécurités et même ses cauchemars. ».

Encore une fois, je souhaite vraiment pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Je ne vais pas aller plus loin, pas ce soir. Alice semble comprendre pareillement car lorsque j'éteins elle hoche la tête.

« Edward. ».

« Quoi Alice? ».

« Tu as peut être tort. Ne la traite pas différemment. Et je le pense. Elle est bien trop observatrice pour son propre bien, elle le remarquerait directement. Ôtes toi ça de l'esprit. ». Elle presse mon épaule pour me faire comprendre ses instructions. Elle retourne vers son mari et je l'entends refuser de répondre aux autres alors qu'ils lui posent des questions.

Je reviens dans la chambre. Elle est recroquevillée. Elle s'est endormie sur les couvertures, j'en cherche une autre pour la recouvrir. Elle sourit encore.

Elle susurre « Merci Edward. ». pendant un moment je crois qu'elle est réveillée, mais elle reste sans bouger. Ses yeux reposant sous ses paupières closes. Je sais qu'elle parle, mais généralement c'est toujours le même scenario, celui de son cauchemar. Ça me hante bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer.

« Bella. ».

Elle me répond « Mmmm. ».

« As quoi penses tu? ».

Il lui faut un certain temps pour répondre, mais quand elle le fait, elle mange ses mots. « Le piano joue tout seul... c'est pourtant familier... rêve...ça doit être ça. ».

Je m'assois au pied du lit en la regardant prudemment. Elle le fait exprès? Un canular ou quelque chose comme ça? Mais elle soupire et s'endort plus profondément. Après quelques hésitations, je passe ma main sur sa joue, la sentant rougir sous le bout de mes doigts glacés. Je souris et me penche pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais je m'arrête. Mes lèvres à un cheveux des siennes. J'inhale son odeur, ressent le sang qui circule dans ses veines et maudit ma propre existence.

Je m'écarte, torturé. Je m'assois au piano et joue, répétant sa berceuse jusqu'aux premières heures du matin. Cinq minutes avant de la réveiller, je me glisse dans mon faux pyjama, j'ébouriffe mes cheveux et maltraite les coussins sur la chaise.

Une fois que c'est l'heure, je la réveille doucement. Elle se redresse, surprise et confuse. Alors elle rougit, se rappelant pourquoi elle est là et me sourit d'un air penaud.

« Merci. ».

« Tu veux que je te ramène? ». Je lui demande simulant un bâillement. Elle secoue sa tête.

« Je vais me faire griller. ».

Je suggère « Pas si je te conduis une bonne partie du chemin et te laisse faire le reste. ». Elle prend en compte mon argument. ça lui prend un moment d'ailleurs. Elle est encore dans les vapes. Il est encore très tôt. Après un moment, elle hausse les épaules, oubliant sa douleur et grimace.

« Owww. Ouais. Sûre alors. ».

On file en 'cachette' en faisant le tour de la maison. Je charge son vélo dans la jeep d'Emmett et l'aide à monter. Le siège est bien trop haut pour monter facilement, alors avec sa permission je la soulève. Elle me sourit d'un air suffisant au possible. Ça me fait me demander quelle quantité de choses elle sait à mon sujet. Je la descends cinq minutes plus tard. Elle a pas mal de temps pour rentrer et elle préfère marcher à côté de son vélo pour le reste du chemin. Elle doute de son équilibre si tôt le matin. Elle me remercie. Je repars vers chez moi, bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je déteste être loin d'elle. Il faut compter encore quelques heures avant qu'elle soit en sécurité au lycée, quoique avec elle, sécurité est un bien grand mot.

_**Hop hop hop ! Comme promis le nouveau chapitre... **_

_**Je vais bientôt poster un nouveau oneshot.**_

_**Un crossover entre Twilight et Buffy, du même auteur que pour 'la maison hantée'. Je vous conseille de le lire même si vous n'êtes pas fan de Buffy car il y a un Darkward à tomber!**_

_**Sinon merci encore de votre soutien c'est comme trouver deux surprises dans son kinder !**_


	8. Chapitre 08

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 08. Nectar de Goyave**

**BPOV**

Je réussis à rentrer chez moi avec pas mal d'avance, grâce à la conduite de dingue d'Edward. Je me douche prenant tout le temps nécessaire. Tout est deux fois plus long lorsqu'on a qu'un seul bras.

Je m'habille, un petit haut bleu clair et à mon grand désespoir, une jupe en jean décolorée. Elle n'est pas si courte mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler autant de jambes. Mais je trouve un sweat blanc sans manche où l'ourlet finit au niveau de mes genoux. C'est un bon compromis. Je trouve une paire de ballerines bleues qui vont avec mon haut et me glisse dedans. Je prends mon petit dej avec Ali et Pete, me sentant galvanisée par ma bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ali me demande « As tu bien dormi? Tu sembles moins fatiguée. ». J'ai hoché la tête.

« J'ai super bien dormi, fantastique, la nuit entière. ».

Pas besoin de leur dire où. Pete était à mi chemin pour m'offrir de me conduire en cours lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée à retentit.

Je leur dis « C'est surement Alice. ». Je me dirige vers la porte. Une petite partie de mon esprit espère que ce soit Edward, mais je ne dirais rien. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte c'est Alice qui me sourit.

« J'adore le look. Tu deviens meilleure à ce jeu là. ».

Le lycée se déroule comme habituellement. Seulement cette fois au déjeuner, je m'assois, vraiment consciente que je suis pratiquement entourée uniquement de vampires. Comment je vais leurs annoncé la nouvelle lorsque le temps sera venu? J'ôte cette idée de ma tête. Emmett se rapproche de moi.

« Emmett, je suis capable de manger toute seule. ».

« Oui mais c'est moins drôle. ». Je ris et le laisse me nourrir. Enfin jusqu'au moment où on en arrive au nectar de goyave. Il lève la bouteille vers mes lèvres et je prends une grande gorgée. C'est écœurant, trop sucré. Et sans même m'en rendre compte je le recrache partout. Enfin, à mon grand étonnement, principalement sur Edward.

Alice et les autres ont eu le temps de se dégager du chemin de ma projection.

Il est assis, l'air dégouté au départ, mais je vois un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

« Emmett? ».

« Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ça. ». Il reste calme et commence à essuyer le vile liquide de son visage et de sa chemise. Mon visage me brule, et je mords ma lèvre pour essayer de ne pas rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je commence à pouffer mais avant que je m'en rende compte je me marrais carrément. Au moins il rigole aussi.

« Désolée Edward... ». Il hausse les épaules. Il prend la bouteille de jus de goyave, la regarde un moment et prend une gorgée. Cela va à l'encontre de toutes les spéculations que je me fais à cette idée. Ils ne sont pas supposés manger de la nourriture humaine. Il voit la surprise sur mon visage car l'un de ses sourcils se redressent. Et tout d'un coup il retourne la faveur. Il pulvérise tout le liquide sur Emmett et moi. J'aurais pu être dingue de colère mais je le mérite. Alors je me marre. Et encore plus lorsque Alice commence à se plaindre qu'il ai ruiné ma tenue.

« Ben... et ma chemise alors? ». Il lui montre les dégâts.

Elle lui lâche « Oui mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de booster ta confiance en toi ! ». Elle couvre sa bouche, consciente qu'elle en a trop dit. Elle me regarde avec un regard plein d'excuse. Je hausse les épaules. Ça fait un mal de chien !

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça ! Putain ça fait mal ! ».

Mon discours envoie une nouvelle salve de rire autour de la table.

En bio, mes côtes me font mal. Edward et moi sommes assis et je soupire, regardant mon sweat qui n'est plus très blanc.

« Désolé. ».

« C'est rien. Je le mérite. ».

« Oui mais tu ne l'avais pas fait intentionnellement. ».

Je murmure « Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas la nourriture non plus. ». Ses yeux deviennent sérieux. Je soupire.

« OK. Je laisse tomber... ». Je prends une pause et roule des yeux. « ...Encore. ». Il me sourit en réponse.

On regarde un film en bio. Dès que les lumières s'éteignent, l'étrange électricité qui règne entre nous s'intensifie. Elle devient de plus en plus intense.

« As tu déjà décidé du moyen de paiement? ».

« Oui. Diner. Samedi soir. ».

« Demain? ».

Il me regarde dans la pénombre.« Hum. Demain c'est vendredi. ».

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout le truc 'sortir diner'. Commandes du Chinois ou un truc comme ça. ». Il rit doucement.

« Nous partirons de chez toi à 19h. Les réservations sont déjà faites. Tu ne peux pas dire non. En plus, tu apprécieras une nuit dehors. ». Je ne trouve rien à répliquer. Je le lui dois.

« Et qu'est ce que je vais dire à Ali et Pete? ».

« Tu peux leur dire que c'est un rencard, c'est la plus simple des explications. ».

« Non. ».

« Alors tu peux leurs dire que c'est pour faire tes devoirs. ». je lui lance un regard méchant. Il me sourit. Je dois regarder ailleurs pour me permettre de respirer à nouveau. Comment est ce qu'il fait ça?

En gym, durant la dernière séance d'escalade, je dessine Jasper. Son visage me regarde incrédule. C'est l'image que j'ai de lui, c'était la nuit où nous étions à la plage, lorsque je me suis coupée le bras. Je réalise que lorsque je repense à cette nuit, que non seulement il ne respirait pas mais en plus il paraissait extrêmement excité. Sa mâchoire était fermement serrée et il se tenait contraire au vent, se plaçant en fonction de ma position. Est ce que l'odeur de mon sang le tentait? L'idée que j'étais si près de mourir cette nuit là me fait peur.

Je le dessine avec cette excitation dans ses yeux mais je choisis de relâcher sa mâchoire, le laissant sourire à la place. Une fois fini le portrait est bien mieux que mon souvenir. Je le lui montre à la fin du cours et il l'adore.

Je rentre chez moi. Ce soir là, après avoir pris des anti-douleurs, je dessine Carlisle. Dans son habit de docteur, l'air étonné, comme il l'est souvent autour de moi.

Ensuite Esmée. Ses boucles brunes entourant son visage en forme de cœur avec perfection. Elle se tient dans sa cuisine, regardant le bordel qu'il y a par terre, avec un petit sourire sur sa bouche parfaite.

Je change de page pour dessiner le dernier membre de cette famille. Je m'arrête. Son visage qui est trop parfait s'imprime dans mon esprit. Son portrait me prend dix minutes,et pourtant il est plus détaillé et nuancé que tous les autres dessins que j'ai pu faire. Je le dessine, jouant du piano, de ma perspective, la première fois que je l'ai vu jouer.

Je tourne une autre page et le dessine, l'air furieux, lorsque je le regarde du haut du mur d'escalade.

Encore une autre page. Il me regarde, cette émotion bizarre dans les yeux, du nectar de goyave gouttant de son visage.

En une demi heure, j'ai trois magnifiques portraits... d'un gars que j'aurais pu jurer détester. Je fixe le dernier portrait, essayant de débloquer ses secrets. Ali et Pete entrant me font sursauté.

« Désolés. On a crié mais tu étais trop concentrée. ».

Pete rit lorsqu'il me voit rougir et tenter de cacher le visage d'Edward.

« Il est canon, au fait. ».

Je regarde mes mains. Elles sont grises, je m'en suis servie pour faire les ombres. Je me lève et vais les laver. Ali me rejoint.

« Bella. Tu es bien calme. Quelque chose ne va pas? ». Elle me frotte l'épaule valide. Je prends une grande respiration.

« Qu'est ce que tu penserais si j'avais un rendez vous? ».

« Eh bien.. J'ai commencé à sortir à 15 ans. Pete à 16, donc tu es assez âgée à mes yeux. ».

« Oh. ».

« Il y a t-il une raison à cette question? ».

« Et que dirais tu si je te dis de ne rien dire à ma mère si je sors pour aller à un rendez vous? ». Pete rit et Ali me sourit.

« Oh je vois. Alors, tu veux aller à un rendez vous bientôt? ».

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. En plus, je n'aime pas vraiment le gars. En fait, jusque il y a très récemment je le détestais. ».

En sortant de la cuisine Pete claironne « La haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour... ».

Je fais la moue. « Menteur. ».

« Il a raison. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit comment Pete et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés? Il m'a poussé dans les escaliers du lycée. Il faisait le con avec ses potes et il m'a mit un coup d'épaule. Je suis tombée de haut. Je n'étais pas sérieusement blessée, alors la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à faire c'est de rire. Je l'ai détesté tout le reste de l'année. Il essayait de me parler mais je le rejetais. J'étais la seule fille du bahut à le faire, alors il me détestait lui aussi en retour. On a tenu comme ça deux ans. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une des soirées de l'école. Je n'avais pas de cavalier alors j'ai dit oui. Trois jours plus tard on échangeait notre premier baiser. ».

« Amour de lycée? ». Je souris. Elle acquiesce. Je sèche mes mains et retourne vers mon carnet, tournant les pages pour retrouver celle où il me regarde. Je le regarde avec attention, ne comprenant toujours pas cette émotion dans son regard.

Ali chuchote à mon oreille. « Il a l'air amoureux, amoureux de l'artiste. ». Je ronchonne.

« Ouais c'est ça. Les seules filles avec qui il sort ont les gardes robes minuscules et des personnalités complétement artificielles. ».

Elle soupire et me dit « Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il est amoureux de toi ; tu es unique. ». Ça m'envoie des frissons directement dans la colonne. Je lui lance un regard.

« Alors c'est pour quand le rencard? ».

« Il m'a dit demain soir à 19h. Il veut m'emmener diner. Je ne compte même pas m'habiller demain, alors il risque d'être surpris. ».

« Je ne pense pas que ça le freinera de te trainer dehors en pyjamas. Je repenserais à ma stratégie à ta place... De quoi est il recouvert.? ». Elle pointe vers les taches humides sur son visage et sa chemise.

« Nectar de goyave. C'est une longue histoire. ». Ali rigole et commence à préparer le diner.

« Je ne le dirais pas à ta mère, mais je pense que tu le devrais. Elle est vraiment protectrice à ton sujet depuis... ».

« Je sais. Je suis devenue très protectrice envers moi même aussi. Mais... ». Je regarde encore son visage, suis le contour de ses yeux avec mon doigt et me rappelle mes rêves. « Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. ». Je hausse les épaules, grimace sous la douleur, me fais un reproche sous les rires d'Ali.

Lorsque je descends les escaliers pour aller dormir, je ne tente même pas. Je mets mon pyjama et dès que j'entends Pete et Ali aller au lit, j'attrape mon vélo. Je commence à marcher à coté sur la route lorsqu'une Volvo argentée et brillante se range près devant moi.

« Montes. Je pensais que tu viendrais. ». La voix mélodieuse d'Edward m'appelle de la voiture. Je laisse tomber mon vélo et grimpe dans la voiture. Je mets ma ceinture et ferme les yeux. C'est plus facile de le laisser conduire lorsque je ne vois pas à quelle allure il roule. On s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard. Il me tient toutes les portes ouvertes et on se glisse dans sa maison. On ne rencontre aucune résistance. Je m'assoies sur son lit et lui sur la banquette de son piano.

Il me dit « Une demande particulière, ou j'ai la liberté de jouer? ». Je réfléchis.

« La berceuse que tu as déjà jouée. Pas le nocturne, ou la sonate, l'autre encore. ». Il sourit et pose ses doigts sur les touches.

« Tu veux te lever à quelle heure? Vu que demain c'est samedi et tout... ».

« La même heure que d'habitude. Je commence tout juste à réaliser combien d'heures il y a dans une journée. Elles me semblaient tellement courtes avant, mais maintenant je suis debout toute la journée, je peux faire des trucs. Je hausse encore des épaules... argh... je vais finir par comprendre. Je grimace et je m'allonge.

Il commence à jouer, et des vagues de somnolence m'ont rapidement réglées mon compte. J'ai eu le même rêve, avec le piano fantôme et les bras d'Edward qui m'entourent. Seulement cette fois c'est différent, on se fait face, ma tête restant sur son torse, et sa tête sur le sommet de la mienne. Je souris et m'endors plus profondément.

**EPOV**

Après avoir écouter sa conversation avec Ali, par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit d'Alice, je souris. Elle m'a dessiné dans son carnet. Elle ne compte vraiment pas sortir avec moi demain, alors j'ai prévu de demander de l'aide à Alice et Rosalie.

Elle me demande sa berceuse sans réaliser que je l'ai faite spécialement pour elle. Lorsque je finis de jouer, je vais vers elle, caressant ses cheveux en les touchant légèrement. Je trace ses traits parfaits et je suis émerveillé par la chaleur de sa peau. Je me penche pour l'embrasser, touchant presque ses lèvres et comme toujours je me suis retenu.

Elle ne saura jamais combien elle me tourmente. De ses sourires à ses rougissements, de ses froncements de sourcils à ses larmes. Chacun de ses mouvements, me donne envie de la toucher, de la garder précieusement dans mes bras, ainsi je pourrais la protéger, l'aimer et être avec elle.

Jamais personne n'a eu une telle influence sur moi. Les autres m'ont déjà décris le sentiment amoureux, j'ai toujours répondu que j'étais très bien tout seul. Mais je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella.

« Edward. ». Esmée m'appelle derrière la porte, d'un volume que seuls ceux de mon espèce peuvent entendre.

« C'est bon. ». je réponds sur le même ton, ne bougeant pas du lit. Esmée entre et me regarde, voit mon expression tourmentée et elle comprends immédiatement.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas? ».

« Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi. Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant... ». Je n'arrive pas à finir. Je regarde son visage immobile.

« A quoi penses tu? ». Je le lui demande en chuchotant à son oreille.

Elle me répond « Trop facile. ». Esmée la regarde médusée.

« Elle répond aux questions dans son sommeil. Je pense que c'est... ». Je cherche le bon mot.

Esmée propose « Adorable? ». Je lui souris. Et me re-concentre sur Bella. « Qu'est ce qui est trop facile? ».

« Se faufiler... être surpris par aucune de nos familles... Chanceux... ». Elle soupire et se rendors plus profondément.

Esmée me suggère « Peut être devrions nous mettre un peu de difficulté pour vous faufiler demain matin ». Je réfléchis.

« Difficile, mais pas impossible s'il te plait. ». Je ris. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

Esmée me promet « On trouvera une solution. ».

« Même si c'est le cas. Elle est humaine. Lorsqu'elle découvrira la vérité, elle réagira comme ils le font tous. ».

Esmée commence à se diriger vers la sortie « Je pense qu'elle est bien plus maline que ça. Donnes lui un peu de crédit. ».

Je m'assois, et la regarde. Puis je commence à écouter les pensées des autres.

_Jasper – Il commence encore à me faire sentir tout mielleux. Exactement comme lors ma rencontre avec Alice._

_Alice – Je ne partagerais pas ma dernière vision avec toi Edward. Je sais que tu m'écoutes. Je pense que ça va être une merveilleuse surprise._

Je me renfrogne, grondant à son encontre.

_Esmée – Je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux. Il a complétement changé._

_Carlisle – Son épaule guérit rapidement, mais il faut compter des mois avant qu'elle puisse regagner la totalité de ses mouvements._

Je ne tente même pas d'approcher Rosalie et Emmett. Ils sont 'occupés', je peux l'entendre du sous-sol.

Je regarde le visage de Bella endormi. Je ne pense pas à elle de cette façon, mais je ne suis pas indifférent non plus.

Elle est incroyablement attirante, douce, élancée, avec un corps magnifique. Je préfère me concentrer à essayer de la garder en vie. Ça semble une tâche facile de prime abord mais en fait elle est un aimant à accident. Plus que tous les humains que j'ai pu rencontré.

Mon esprit repart en arrière. Elle a tenté de prendre une poignée d'Advil, assez pour lui nuire sérieusement voire même la tuer. J'ai failli aller à l'intérieur pour l'arrêter. Mais Alice m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'elle changerait d'avis. Et ça quelques secondes avant qu'elle remette les pilules dans leur boite.

Je commence sérieusement à me demander si un viol peut être la cause de ses cauchemars. Ou peut être est-ce le meurtre de son père. Ou encore quelque chose d'autre qu'elle cacherait.

Ses cauchemars. Pourquoi j'arrive à les stopper? Pourquoi ma présence font disparaître d'horribles rêves? Je monte les escaliers pour retrouver Alice, pour tenter de la forcer à me dire sa dernière vision sur Bella.

Au matin, je retourne dans la chambre et la retrouve allongée sur son épaule blessée. Je grimace sachant que ça lui fera mal à son réveil. Je glisse mes mains sous elle pour la rouler doucement de l'autre coté. Je mets mon faux pyjama, dérange mes cheveux et la réveille. Elle s'assoit en se contorsionnant.

Elle gémit « Mon épaule tente de me tuer. ». Elle tente de la frotter.

« Bouges pas, j'arrive. ». Je disparais et revient avec de l'aspirine. Elle la prend volontiers en me remerciant. Je commence à entendre des pas lourds dans l'escalier et me rends compte qu'Emmett compte me rendre une petite visite surprise. Elle se retourne vers la porte, entendant les pas et je vois sa peur d'être découverte ici. Je la relève et la planque dans ma penderie, lui indiquant de rester calme. Je saute sur le lit et attrape un bouquin qui était sur une des tables de chevet, lorsque Emmett entre dans ma chambre. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Salut Frangin. ».

« Emmett. ».

Il me demande machinalement « Alors où est ce que tu emmènes Bella ce soir? ».

« Au restau. ».

« Elle va te détester pour ça. ».

Je souris « Je sais. ». Emmett s'étire.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas porter? ». il se tourne vers ma penderie. On entend clairement son cœur accéléré, on entend aussi son mouvement de recul pour tenter de se cacher dans mes vêtements. Je me retourne vers Emmett.

Je dis rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne « C'est pas drôle. ».

**BPOV**

Je me cache parmi ses vêtements, me sentant comme si je joue à cache cache. Je suis extrêmement contente que mon pyjama soit noir, mais ennuyée par mon bandage blanc. Je trouve un t shirt noir appartenant à Edward, le sors de son cintre et le place sur mon bandage. Avec les cheveux sur mon visage, je suis pratiquement invisible. Emmett ouvre la penderie et regarde rapidement. Edward le vire de là.

« Je te demanderais de l'aide plus tard mon frère. Mais pour le moment j'apprécierai un peu d'intimité. J'en ai rarement ici, spécialement avec toi et Jasper. ».

Emmett rit et quitte la pièce. Edward regarde dans la penderie et s'inquiète.

« Bella? ».

Je bouge vers l'avant et il sourit.

« Bien joué. ».

« Je peux dire la même chose de toi. ». Je commence à dégringoler en ressortant de ma planque sur une de ses paires de chaussures. Il me rattrape, d'une main, sur mon bon coté.

« Attention ». Je me défais de son contact, ignorant mon cœur qui bat trop vite et me colle à sa porte pour écouter. Il sort d'abord, contrôle qu'il n'y a personne, prend ma main et m'emmène par la porte de derrière. L'électricité qui coule entre nos mains, rend difficile ma concentration. On court jusqu'à sa voiture et il me reconduit à l'endroit où j'ai laissé mon vélo.

Une fois qu'on s'arrête je lui dis« Ah au fait, j'apprécie vraiment le nouveau vélo. Je n'aurais jamais pu rouler à une main sur l'ancien car le dérailleur était mort. ».

Il me regarde méchamment. Je souris et sors de la Volvo. Je prends le vélo et commence à filer.

Il me fait une queue de poisson et fait demi tour pour retourner chez lui. Il me crie « A ce soir. ».

Je marmonne tout en marchant « Frimeur. ». J'installe mon vélo contre le mur et me glisse dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge en baillant et rattrape encore quelques heures de sommeil. Toujours aucun cauchemars. Lorsque je finis par me réveiller, Ali discute avec Pete sur la table de petit déj. Je m'assoies et regarde mon carnet à dessin. Je tourne sur une page blanche, celle après les trois portraits d'Edward et commence à dessiner le couple. Je les dessine ensemble, se prenant dans les bras. C'est une esquisse mais je la fais plus détaillée quand Ali commence à me complimenter.

«Mon dieu Bella ! Tu as un vrai talent. ».

Je proteste « Je n'ai même pas encore fini ! ». Je leur montre la feuille dans son entier. Pete est triste.

Il boude « Je suis plus grand que ça ! ». Ça me fait rire. La journée passe plutôt rapidement, et je dessine tout du long. J'ai déjà remarqué que lorsque quelqu'un veut que quelque chose arrive, les journées sont plus lentes. Mais dans le cas contraire, les journées accélèrent leur rythme et les heures passent trop vite. Et là c'est mon cas.

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires.**_

_**Ils sont tel le beurre sur mes cacahouètes (dites moi d'arrêter mes blagues minables héhéhé... nan c'est pas possible)**_

_**Je me permets une petite question (vous pouvez répondre en review ou par mail sur mon profil) sur ce que vous préférez : **_

_**que je termine l'histoire puis que j'en entame une autre et ainsi de suite **_

_**que je traduise plusieurs histoires en même temps (vous vous doutez bien sur que le rythme sera moins rapide entre chaque chapitre)**_

_**Bien entendu je ne compte pas les oneshots qui sont à part. Cette question se pose pour les histoires à plusieurs chapitres uniquement.**_

_**Plusieurs personnes ont eu l'air intéressés par les histoires en attente alors je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Je commence … Je commence pas... une autre histoire. Je ferais en fonction du nombre de voix. Merci encore.**_

_**Par contre je recherche toujours un beta car à la vitesse où je publie vous vous doutez que je ne me relis pas !**_


	9. Chapitre 09

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 09. Le rendez vous**

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il est presque 19h. Je regarde dans ma penderie et choisis le sweat universitaire de Charlie pour le mettre sur mon pyjama. C'est le vêtement le plus miteux que j'ai maintenant, grâce aux bons soins d'Alice et son shopping. Je m'assois à la table de la cuisine, dessine la vue que l'on a de l'océan de la cuisine des Cullen.

Ali entre dans la cuisine, regarde ma tenue, soupire et repart. Pete et elle sont en train de redécorer leur chambre, et ont besoin de temps seuls histoire de se disputer sur les couleurs et l'arrangement des meubles. Je reste assise jusqu'au moment où l'on tape à la porte d'entrée.

« Entre Edward. ». Je souris tout en continuant à dessiner. Il ouvre la porte prudemment et entre. Il est indigné par ma tenue. Je dois me forcer à respirer lorsque je vois la sienne. Il porte une chemise rouge foncée, un pantalon noir et il porte à son bras une veste en daim noire.

Je demande innocemment « Alors où est le chinois? ». Enfin au moment où je suis capable de respirer. Edward sourit et se tourne vers la porte.

Il dit à quelqu'un « Vous aviez raison ! » et soudainement j'entends rire. Alice. Elle rentre avec Rosalie portant quelques sacs.

« Non. No. Nyet. Nullus. Ochi. Nei. ». Français, anglais, russe, latin, grec, norvégien. Tous veulent dire non. Ils en rigolent tout simplement et me montent à l'étage.

« Edward. Ne touche pas ce carnet à dessin ! ». Je tente de le prévenir. Il acquiesce mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Alice pour me transformer. Ali entre au moment où je cris à l'aide. Elle rit et ressort.

« Pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'aide? ».

« On _est en train_ de t'aider. ».

« Non c'est pas vrai. Ça c'est de la torture. ». Je me plains encore un peu.

Elles me bouclent les cheveux, font une coupe assez élaborée. Alice me maquille, assez peu naturelle avec plusieurs nuances de bleu. Elles me forcent à mettre une robe en soie bleue, sans manches. Elle est à hauteur du genou devant et touche presque le sol derrière. Je trouve que j'ai l'air ridicule. Alice glisse mes pieds dans des pompes à talons argentées.

Elles me ramènent en bas. J'ai failli tomber lorsqu'elles m'ont trainée dans l'escalier. Une fois en bas Pete et Edward discutent. Pete me voit en premier et apprécie ma tenue. Ensuite c'est le tour d'Edward et sa mâchoire touche le sol. Je reste là à le regarder méchamment alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se présentent auprès de mes tuteurs. Elles repartent ensuite aussi vite qu'elles sont venues. Ali venant du séjour avec une palette de couleur arrive à son tour. Elle est presque tombée en me voyant.

« Je ne pense pas que tu étais habillée comme ça il y 10 minutes. ». Elle me regarde épatée. Je soupire en regardant le sol. Edward semble reprendre contrôle de lui, marche vers la porte et me la tient ouverte. Je ne bouge pas.

« On est déjà en retard, et la réservation est pour 20h30 ». Il me sourit. Je rechigne déjà à l'idée de combien il a dû dépenser. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Ali et Pete, puis monte dans sa voiture. Il me ferme gentiment la porte, me regardant avec regard plein d'émotions. Peut être Ali a-t-elle raison. Peut être que c'est de l'amour.

Pendant qu'il conduit, je le regarde, essayant d'oublier le compteur kilométrique. Il est fantastique. La chemise rouge contrastant agréablement sa peau blanche. C'est un très joli rouge, rouge sang. Dès que cette pensée m'est venue à l'esprit ça me fait rire. Il me regarde interrogateur.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Enfin si tu peux, mais donnes moi encore quelques jours pour réaliser pleinement. ». Il semble irrité par ma réponse.

« A quoi penses tu? ».

« Me demandes où tu comptes m'emmener. ».

« Quoi d'autre? ».

« Me demandes pourquoi tu m'emmènes. ».

« Quoi d'autre? ».

Je murmure « Tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre. ». Il me regarde encore plus irrité.

« C'est étrange, ne pas savoir à quoi tu penses. ».

« Je viens de te le dire. ».

Il se plaint « Tu ne dis pas tout. ». Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

« Hum... à la vitesse où tu roules je préférerais que tu regardes la route. ». Ça me rend nerveuse. Il rit. « Suis je si différente des autres à ce niveau? ». Il semble y réfléchir sérieusement avant de me répondre.

« Avec la plupart des gens il est facile de lire leurs pensées... sur leurs visages. Alors que tu es comme une actrice dans le fait que tes sentiments réels n'apparaissent jamais. ».

Je souris « Et pourtant je suis une très mauvaise menteuse. ».

Il me sort « Oui mais tu es très douée pour répondre par des demi vérités. ». Je soupire.

« Je suppose... » je le regarde, il fronce les sourcils « et toi à quoi tu penses? ». Ça le fait rire encore.

« Me demande comment tu vas réagir ce soir. ».

Je hausse les épaules, je grimace « Je vais surement m'endormir ou quelque chose du même genre... As tu remarqué que mes bleus sont du même bleu que ma robe? ».

Il me regarde « Oh vraiment? ». Les bleus de mon épaules sont bleu-noirs, virant légèrement au vert. Il ne regarde plus la route.

Je lâche « Regarde cette putain de route ! ».

Il me sourit « Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident. ».

« Il semble que j'ai une certaine malchance en ce moment alors ne la tente pas OK ? ».

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés, je secoue ma tête. Nous sommes au 'Château du Sureau'. Hôtel cinq étoiles, accompagné d'un restaurant de luxe. Je ne serais même pas surprise si nous ne sommes pas assez habillés pour l'occasion. Edward m'offre son bras, lorsqu'il laisse le voiturier garer sa volvo. J'accepte uniquement parce que les escaliers menant au restaurant semblent meurtriers surtout avec des talons. La décharge électrique s'est encore fait sentir dès que ma main est entrée en contact avec son bras.

Heureusement je n'ai pas trébuché. En entrant dans le restaurant, j'ai vu pas mal d'autres couples, certains habillés de manière sophistiquée et d'autres un peu moins.

Edward fait signe à l'hôtesse et se dirige directement vers une table.

« Ben ouais choisis ta place, pourquoi pas? ». Il rit.

« J'ai demandé spécialement cette table. Meilleure vue. ». Il me montre la baie vitrée. Je peux voir de magnifiques jardins, fontaines et la nuit étoilée. Je dois admettre que c'est incroyable. Pas à haute voix bien sur. Edward me regarde intensément.

« Arrêtes. ».

« Quoi? .. Oh oui la fixette. ». Il m'imite sur les derniers mots avant même que je puisse répondre.

« Ça t'as pris du temps pour que ça rentre. ».

Une serveuse se rapproche et nous demande quelle boisson on aimerait. Je décide de rester simple.

« De l'eau merci. ». Edward me regarde méchamment. « On commandera autre chose plus tard. ». Bon OK je fais des compromis.

La serveuse repart, lançant trop fréquemment de longs regards vers Edward. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, au moins j'ai une bonne raison de le regarder.

Je détourne les yeux et jète un coup d'œil au menu des boissons et cocktails.

« Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas avoir quelque chose alcoolisé, alors je vais prendre... ». Je regarde la liste et cherche le nom de cocktail le plus compromettant et souris. Sex with a Shark _(Sexe avec un requin)_, Screaming Orgasm (_Orgasme hurlant)_, Sloe Screw Against the Wall _(__+ ou – Prise contre un mur__)_, et Sex with the Devil _(Sexe avec le diable)_ … Ils sont tous ridiculement tentants – dans une bonne façon d'embarrasser Edward- mais je décide de faire simple avec un « "Virgin strawberry daiquiri » (_Daiquiri__ Fraise Vierge_). Edward montre son approbation.

« Simple et délicieux. ». Je lève les sourcils. Je suis sûre qu'il ne mange ni ne boit de nourriture humaine maintenant, alors sa déclaration me met au dépourvu. Il me met en garde du regard. Je laisse tomber.

Je passe au menu des plats. Notant qu'il n'y a aucun prix à coté des appellations. Ce qui doit vouloir dire que les plats coutent surement plus que ma tenue, qui je suis sûre vaut déjà une centaine de dollars. Les raviolis aux champignons semblent exquis. Edward ne prend même pas la peine de regarder.

Je demande « Tu ne manges rien? ».

Il me répond sèchement « Je connais déjà les plats. ». On reste à se regarder un moment, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse réapparaisse. Elle est incroyable. Ses cheveux raides et rouges sont magnifiques, son corps est grand et élancé tel un modèle. Ses yeux sont d'un vert brillant et sa peau de la porcelaine blanche. Edward ne lui montre pas vraiment d'attention. Elle lui glisse un papier et nous demande nos commandes. Edward me fait signe de commencer et la fille me regarde, le regard passablement ennuyé.

« en boisson, Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. Et en plat, raviolis aux champignons. Merci. »

« Alors, pour moi. En boisson, donnez mon nom au chef, il connait mes habitudes. Et en plat, je prends une soupe aux nids d'hirondelles. ».

J'étouffe un hoquet. En fonction des restaurants cette soupe coute au bas mot entre soixante et des milliers de dollars. Grâce à Discovery channel je sais que le bol le plus cher de la soupe aux nids d'hirondelles est au prix effrayant de 3000 dollars.

Mais le plus effrayant dans l'histoire est qu'il compte manger. Je ne peux plus me retenir. J'attends que la serveuse se soit éloignée pour poser la question qui me démange.

« Pourquoi as tu commander? ». Edward a l'air confus.

« Ben c'est un restaurant. ».

« Non. Je veux dire... tu ne manges pas... enfin pas comme nous. ». C'est risqué. Il me grogne dessus, me faisant reculer de surprise. Il s'arrête et se reprend.

Je murmure « Parlons d'autre chose. ».

« Oh? ».

« C'est quoi? ». Je pointe du doigt la note laissée par la serveuse. Il soupire et sans même regarder à l'intérieur, me répond.

« Son prénom et numéro de téléphone. ». Je tente de garder un visage impassible alors qu'Edward jauge ma réaction. La vérité est que j'essaie vraiment de ne pas rire. Il regarde ailleurs et je me permet un petit sourire, en le couvrant de ma main. J'attrape la note, en effet c'est son numéro. ».

« Je me demande combien tu en obtiens? ».

Il pose son menton sur ses mains et hausse les épaules. « Généralement un par resto. ». Je ris. Il semble confus.

« Pourquoi. À quoi tu penses? ».

« J'essaie de me l'imaginer. Je me demande combien de 'top models' tu as déjà été. ». Je regarde par delà la baie vitrée, observant la nuit magnifique et les fontaines éclairées. « Pourquoi m'as tu emmenée là? ».

« Ton paiement, pour les sessions de piano. ». Il sourit et je lui fais signe de poursuivre. Il me réponds plus sérieusement « Et parce que j'en avais envie. ». Il me regarde toujours avec ce regard indéchiffrable. Je veux tellement lui poser les questions qui me harcèlent en ce moment, mais j'ai peur que ça nous gâche le reste de la soirée. Alors je lui parle plutôt du prochain examen en bio.

**EPOV**

Elle est déterminée. Elle est en pyjama, assise à sa table. Je suis presque tenté de l'emmener comme ça. Mais mon côté gentleman prend le dessus et j'appelle Alice et Rosalie.

Elles l'ont pratiquement portée dans les escaliers. Je l'entends leur crier dessus, utilisant un vocabulaire bien châtié et coloré. Ali descend les escaliers et me voit attendre dans le hall.

« Pete. Tu voulais le rencontrer, il est là. ». Elle s'avance vers moi, me secoue la main, sourit et repart dans une autre pièce.

_Ali – Le dessin est tellement similaire, et il est vraiment canon. Mais il fait vraiment playboy tout de même, j'espère que Bella sait ce qu'elle fait. Bon où ai-je mis cette palette?_

Pete descend les escaliers avec lassitude. Il prend en compte mon apparence.

« Alors où l'emmènes tu? ».

« château du Sureau. ». Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs.

« Elle va te détester pour ça tu sais. ». Il marche derrière moi, puis s'appuie sur une des chaises de la cuisine et je me tourne pour lui faire face.

« Je sais. Mais elle a besoin d'être gâtée. ».

« Soit prudent avec elle. Je te jure mon garçon, si tu lui fait du mal... ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras. ». Il me fixe. Je hoche la tête sentant la sincérité dans ses mots.

« J'apprécie cela. Hum... ramènes pour minuit veux tu? ». Je souris en répondant un peu sans gène.

« Vous pensez qu'elle sera capable de rester éveillée aussi longtemps? ». Pete rit et son expression change complètement.

_Pete - Wow._

Je me retourne pour voir Bella, ma respiration s'arrête et ma mâchoire tombe. Elle est incroyable, même avec son bandage, elle capture toute l'attention. Tout en elle me tente, pas uniquement mon côté assoiffé de sang, mais surtout d'une manière bien plus humaine. Je peux entendre son sang se précipité, car elle commence à rougir et essaie de me regarder de travers.

Je remarque à peine Alice et Rosalie partir. Plus tard, alors que je conduit elle rie de manière inattendue. Je la regarde me demandant les raisons de ce rire inopiné.

_« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Enfin si tu peux, mais donnes moi encore quelques jours pour réaliser pleinement »_

Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense. Ses yeux magnifiques ne donnent que rarement des infos et ce soir, tout ce qui la concerne est beaucoup trop distrayant pour moi.

Encore d'autres questions mais elle se retient de répondre pleinement à chaque fois. Je suis encore plus frustré. Je laisse échappé que je peux entendre ce que l'on pense mais je me rattrape rapidement.

Je regarde son magnifique visage, avec l'envie insurmontable de le toucher encore.

Elle argumente encore sur ma conduite, je ris de cela car elle s'inquiète pour des choses idiotes...

_« Suis je si différente des autres à ce niveau? ». _

Je dois sûr que mes mots soient bien interprétés avant même d'ouvrir ma bouche.

« Avec la plupart des gens il est facile de lire leurs pensées... sur leurs visages. Alors que tu es comme une actrice dans le fait que tes sentiments réels n'apparaissent jamais. ».

_« Et pourtant je suis une très mauvaise menteuse. »._

« Oui mais tu es très douée pour répondre par des demi vérités. ». Ça m'énerve quand elle fait ça d'ailleurs. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de la comprendre.

_« Je suppose...et toi à quoi tu penses? »._

Ça me fait rire encore. Elle peut me faire rire si facilement, bien plus que ma propre famille parfois. Mais c'est rien que sa façon de penser. Elle pense même différemment que les autres.

Pendant qu'on s'installe dans le restaurant, une partie de moi veut se marier avec elle. Une autre partie veut l'embrasser. Une autre partie veut la mettre en garde du danger. Le reste veut juste voir comment va se passer le reste de la nuit...

_**Merci encore pour tous vos mails et commentaires, c'est comme trouver une place assise dans un starbucks ! (je vais bientôt être à court d'images moi...)**_

_**je me retrouve encore avec un autre souci... Complètement idiot.... vu que je préfère recevoir l'autorisation des auteurs originaux, j'ai envoyé pleins de mails à mes auteurs préférés (non non un mail par auteur, je ne suis pas une psychopathe non plus) en me disant que de toutes les façons il y a peu de chances qu'ils soient intéressés.... **_

_**Ben à ma grande surprise j'ai déjà maintenant près de 14 histoires en attente de traduction ! **_

_**Le choix est dur alors si vous avez le temps, uniquement par mail (pour ne pas que les review soient trop hors sujet) dites moi l'histoire qui vous branche (qu'on s'en paie une tranche.. oui il faut avoir vu total recall pour comprendre ma private joke) merci !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 10. Révélations**

**BPOV**

« Donc la mitose, l'osmose et les structures et les fonctions des cellules. Le test portera là dessus? ».

« C'est ce que je crois. Ça ne fera pas de mal de connaître certains des éléments nutriments nécessaires ainsi que leurs assimilations. ».

Je soupire, mes lèvres se pincent. Il sourit à mon action, alors je m'arrête et le regarde.

« Es tu prêt pour le test? ».

Il me réconforte « Oui, car je trouve cette partie assez facile. Et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. ». Pff.. Je retire mes pieds de mes chaussures et en glisse un sous mon autre jambe. Ma robe glisse avec le mouvement.

« Je déteste cette robe. ». Il a l'air réellement surpris.

« Pourquoi? Elle est absolument fantastique et surtout sur toi. ». Je rougis et regarde ailleurs. Je réponds rapidement.

« Elle est trop chère, trop délicate, trop brillante et elle me rend nerveuse. ».

Il me dit doucement « Elle flatte ta silhouette, fluidifie tes mouvements, te rend absolument à couper le souffle et fait que tu es magnifique. ». Je rougis encore plus, regardant avec insistance loin derrière la baie vitrée. Nos boissons et notre repas arrivent peu après. Lorsque je regarde son verre, mon estomac se retourne. Ça ressemble à du vin rouge, mais par la légère odeur qui s'en dégage, je sais que cela n'en est pas. C'est plus logique, considérant ce qu'il est. Je sirote mon daiquiri, appréciant le goût et il me fixe encore.

« Puis je te demander quelque chose? Ce ne sont que des hypothèses bien sur. ». Je tente l'innocence. Il accepte prudemment.

« Disons que quelqu'un puisse savoir ce que les autres pensent, lire les esprits en quelque sorte, tu vois mais avec quelques exceptions. ».

Il me corrige « Juste une seule exception. Mais bon c'est hypothétique. ».

« Comment cela marche? Est ce qu'il y a des limites? Comment … cette personne... peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre exactement au bon moment? Comment peut-il savoir qu'elle est en danger? ». Je repense à mon accident de vélo, et la première fois que je suis tombée du mur d'escalade. Il réfléchit, hésitant, se décidant.

« Cette personne. ».

« Appelons le Joe. ».

« Joe alors. ». il sourit froidement. « Si Joe ne faisait pas attention, le timing n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être si précis. Il n'y a que toi qui peux te mettre autant en galère en si peu de temps. ».

Je lui répond de manière glaciale « On parle en hypothèses. ». Il rit à ma remarque, ses yeux se réchauffant.

« On peut t'appeler Jane alors? ».

« Comment le sais tu? ». Il tente encore de laisser filer.

« Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais. ».

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le choix, tu es bien trop observatrice pour ton propre bien. ». Il note mon assiette non entamée. « Tu manges, je parle. ».

Je pique un de mes raviolis. C'est délicieux. Il s'installe plus confortablement et prend une gorgée de son 'vin'. Je regarde sa langue récupérer une goutte sur sa lèvre.

« Je te suivais, cette nuit là avec ma voiture. Tu semblais distraite et tu ne faisais gaffe à rien autour de toi. En puis tu faisais du vélo, habillée en noir, au milieu de la nuit comme si ça ne suffisait pas. J'aurai écouté le conducteur, je t'aurai sorti de là plus tôt mais, je m'obstinais futilement à tenter de pénétrer ton esprit. ». Il pause. J'arrête de manger. Je bois un peu de mon daiquiri et recommence à manger. « J'ai dû remplacer ton vélo, les empreintes que j'ai laissé en l'agrippant auraient soulevés trop de questions. ».

« J'ai pu le constater. ». Je fais une pause et tente « OK disons que ce Joe a une sœur appelée... Betty. Je remarque que Betty semble bizarrement prompte à me réveiller au bon moment juste avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Est ce elle qui t'a alerté au sujet de ma chute en gym? ». Plus je parle, plus ses yeux se rétrécissent.

« Trop observatrice. Oui Betty a des prémonitions. Elle t'a vu grimper sans harnais et m'a prévenu. ».

« Betty a un petit ami... Bob. Il peut contrôler les émotions. Comment ça marche? ». Je me sens ridicule. Edward en grogne presque.

« Bob peut ressentir les émotions et les altérer aussi. ».

« Pour les autres amis, je n'ai rien trouvé aucun talent particulier, à part si tu comptes les enfantillages comme un talent en soi. ». Me rappelant Emmett en de nombreuses occasions. J'ai presque fini mes raviolis lorsqu'il met sa tête dans ses mains.

« Sommes nous si évident? ».

« Non. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps en spéculations. En plus quand tu ne fais que dormir durant la journée, tu as pas mal de rêves un peu dingues. »

« Bella, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout, mais pas ici. ». Je comprends. Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table, le faisant sursauter. Il me regarde mais toujours tendu.

« Alors, retour aux questions normales. ». Je lui souris. Il prend quelques cuillères de sa soupe, boit son vin et souris s'appuyant négligemment en arrière.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée? ». J'ai du mal à répondre à ça. Je regarde sa chemise et réponds.

« Rouge foncé là maintenant. Ça change tous les jours. ».

Le reste de la soirée est agréable. Une fois que j'ai terminé Edward se lève et m'offre son bras. Je remet mes chaussures, soupire et me lève. Je prends son bras, un peu plus fermement cette fois. Je commence à fatiguer. On sort du restaurant, Edward inconscient des regards langoureux qu'il reçoit.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il conduit, bien trop rapidement, au milieu de nul part. On reste assis dans la voiture teintée, écoutant nos respirations. Des milliers de pensées me traversent l'esprit avant qu'il se décide à parler.

« Qu'as tu découvert sur nous? ». Je lui réponds en murmurant, ne regardant que mes mains

« Vous ne consommez pas de nourriture humaines. Vous êtes super forts, rapides, magnifiques. Vous n'êtes pas humains. Vous êtes dangereux mais prudents. Vous essayez d'apparaitre comme normaux. Alice a des visions du futur. Tu peux lire dans l'esprit des gens. Jasper peut contrôler et ressentir les émotions. Emmett a un sens de l'humour étrange... ». Il rit à ce moment là, je continue « Vos yeux changent en fonction de quand vous vous êtes nourris. ».

il dit à voix basse « Sais tu ce que nous sommes? ».

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai deviné, pas totalement en tout cas. Un ami de Forks est venu me voir. Il a entendu que je passais beaucoup de temps avec vous alors il est venu me mettre en garde. Il ne croit pas aux légendes qu'il m'a raconté, mais tout s'est mis en place après ça. ». Je le regarde, il est livide. Je ressens un serrement de frayeur.

« Edward, tu es un vampire. ».

Il sort de la voiture et s'assoit sur le capot, la tête entre les mains. Il se lève et s'enfuit. Je sors de voiture et m'assois sur sur le capot à mon tour.

« Wow. Très mature. ». Le voyant nul part, je m'allonge pour regarder les étoiles.

« Je suis désolé. ». sa voix vient de derrière et je sursaute alarmée. Il s'allonge près de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. « C'est juste que.... tu n'es pas supposée découvrir tout ça. Pas du tout même. Surtout de manière si détaillée. C'est exaspérant. Une jeune fille qui a le pouvoir d'exposer toute notre famille sur ce que nous sommes. ».

Je lui soupire « Je ne ferais pas ça... on a tous nos secrets. ». Je me lève et jète mes chaussures, sentant l'herbe grasse sous mes pieds nus. Je m'assois d'une manière très peu féminine et cale ma tête contre sa voiture. Edward s'assoit près de moi.

« Tu t'en fous? ».

« De quoi? ».

« Tu te fous que je sois un monstre? ».

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es plus humain. J'ai déjà vu un vrai monstre et il était tout aussi humain que moi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me convaincre que tu es un monstre Edward. ». On se regarde, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « En plus, c'est Alice le monstre. Elle passe son temps à me torturer. ». Edward rit de ce rire si mélodieux.

« J'ai quelques questions. ». Il reste calme.

« Lesquelles? ».

« Comment peux tu sortir la journée? ».

« Légende. ».

« Manifestement tu n'es pas brulé par le soleil non plus. ».

« Manifestement. ».

« Dormir dans un cercueil? ».

« Légende. On ne dort pas du tout. Les pyjamas et les lits sont des façades pour nos soirées pyjamas. ».

« Wow. Vous m'avez eu alors. Tu as quelque chose contre l'ail? ».

« Pas personnellement. ». Il rit.

« Les croix? ».

« On en a deux dans la maison. ».

« L'eau bénite? ».

« Bonne pour les douches. ». Cette fois c'est moi qui ris.

« Pieu dans le cœur? ».

« Notre peau est impénétrable. ».

« Es tu immortel? ».

« Aucun d'entre nous n'est mort de vieillesse. C'est impossible à savoir à moins que nous tenions jusqu'à la fin du monde. ».

Je repense à tout ça. On reste assit très longtemps. Bizarrement je reste assez calme.

« N'es tu pas préoccupée par mon alimentation? ».

« Ben, je sais que le vin que tu avais n'en était pas réellement. Comment as tu réussi ce coup là? ».

« Le chef pense que je suis un millionnaire avec des gouts étranges. Je ne prends que des soupes si je prends quelque chose, et les sangs de lapin et de serpent sont des mets délicats en Chine. Alors c'est ce que je bois. Ils ont une bouteille qui m'est spécialement réservée. ». il marque une pause, tourne mon visage du bout de ses doigts. Mon cœur bat plus fort à son contact. « Mais au jour le jour, ma famille s'en tient au sang animal. Cerfs, ours, pumas, tout ce qu'on peut trouver. ».

« Pourquoi? Non point que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi aller contre votre nature? ».

« Je ne veux pas être un monstre. ».

Je le mets en garde « Edward... ». Ça le fait rire.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi? ».

« J'ai toujours peur, de tout. ».

« A part d'escalader des murs sans harnais. ».

« Oui ça en effet. ».

On se regarde dans les yeux et je me penche, inhalant son odeur. Il disparaît. Edward se tient 5 mètres plus loin. Je peux sentir la chaleur du choc et de l'offense me monter au visage. C'est exceptionnellement dur de le voir, dans ses vêtements sombres, si tard dans la nuit mais il a l'air agité ou... excité.

Je chuchote « Désolée. ».

« Attends un peu. ». Finalement il revient doucement vers moi.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? ».

« Tu sens bon. ».

« Dans le mauvais sens ou dans le bon sens? ».

« Les deux. Je me suis momentanément laissé dépassé par la soif. ». Il me regarde, et je réalise soudain que ma situation attise petit à petit une certaine peur. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il n'a jamais semblé si peu humain, ou si magnifique.

« Je suis le meilleur prédateur de ce monde n'est ce pas? Tout en moi t'attires. Mon odeur, ma voix, mon apparence. ». Il pousse un soupir. « Comme si j'avais besoin de ça! ». Il repart en courant, à un rythme régulier, s'arrête 50 mètres devant moi. Je cligne des yeux et soudain il est devant moi. « Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper. ». Je m'assois, mais plus contre la volvo. Il la lève à une main, au dessus de sa tête, la balance. D'un coup il la jète, la voiture argentée file au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il court et la rattrape. Il la ramène en la portant, la reposant exactement où elle était au départ. Il s'accroupit près de moi.

Et il me murmure « Comme si tu pouvais me combattre. ». Je le regarde sous le clair de lune, mon cœur martèle mais ce n'est pas de peur.

« N'ai pas peur. ». Il pose ses doigts glacés sur mon cœur. Il martèle tellement fort que je suis sure qu'il va exploser.

« je n'ai pas peur. Dis moi. Pourquoi t'écartes tu de moi? ».

« Tu sais pourquoi. ». Il se rassoit, repose sa tête sur la voiture, un regard de dégout s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Non je veux dire, qu'est ce que j' ai fait de travers exactement? Je peux peut être rendre les choses plus faciles. ». Je lui souris. Il est incrédule. « je n'ai pas de dernière volonté rappelles toi. Je veux que ça soit facile pour nous deux. ». Il s'adoucit et ses yeux sont emplis d'émotion.

« C'est juste que tu étais si proche de moi. La plupart des humains sont repoussés par notre inhumanité. Et je suppose l'odeur de ta gorge. ». Ses yeux s'excitent encore et il presse ses doigts contre ses tempes. Mon esprit me dit d'avoir peur mais mon corps reste calme.

Je baisse mon menton le plus possible. « OK. Plus d'exposition de gorge. ». Ça marche, il se marre. On reste assit là, dans le noir, à regarder les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Lorsque je me réveille, ma tête repose sur les genoux d'Edward et il caresse mes cheveux d'un air absent. Il regarde toujours les étoiles, murmurant pour lui même. Je me redresse doucement. Il me regarde et sourit un peu embarrassé.

« Je me suis endormie. ».

Il sourit plus franchement. « Tu tu réveilles juste à temps. J'allais te ramener chez toi. Il commence à se faire tard. ». Il se redresse et me tend la main. Je la prends et me retrouve sur pieds instantanément. Il m'ouvre la portière et la referme derrière moi. En conduisant, il met en marche son lecteur CD. Une musique emplit la voiture.

« Clair de Lune? ».

« Tu connais De Bussy? »

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de jouer beaucoup de musique classique dans la maison. Maintenant je connais mes favoris. ».

il fredonne la musique, et je me rendors à contrecœur. Il y a tant de questions que j'aimerai lui poser... Mais sa voix mélodieuse et sa délicieuse odeur, le ronronnement de sa voiture m'ont endormi dans les secondes qui ont suivies.

Je rêve encore du piano fantôme, l'écoutant calée dans les bras d'Edward. Il embrasse gentiment mes cheveux et je reste là heureuse toute la nuit.

**EPOV**

je la ramène chez elle. Elle prononce mon nom. Je me tourne vers elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle est toujours endormie. Elle sourit, soupire encore et redit mon nom encore une fois, sur un ton presque amoureux. Mon cœur se serre. Je veux tellement lui dire combien je l'aime. Je veux la serrer dans mes bras, exactement comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle s'est endormie plus tôt.

C'est dingue.

On regarde les étoiles tranquillement, aucun de nous ne sachant quoi dire, lorsque sa tête se presse soudainement sur mon épaule. C'est là qu'elle glisse et je la rattrape avant qu'elle se cogne contre mes bras. Je l'allonge là, caressant ses cheveux,admirant sa beauté pendant au moins une heure. Je continue à regarder ses étoiles.

« Pourquoi Dieu me jouerait un tour aussi diabolique? Faire le lion tomber amoureux de l'agneau? Qu'ai je fais de mal dans une ancienne vie, pour mériter une telle torture? ».

Je sais qu'elle ne peut m'entendre, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'assoit. Elle a l'air un peu confuse et un peu coupable.

_« Je me suis endormie. »._

J'essaie de ne pas rire. Mais c'est inévitable.

Une fois dans la voiture alors que je fredonne, elle se rendort encore. Elle doit se sentir en sécurité et confortable près de moi. Une partie en moi déteste ça. Je suis dangereux et je devrais être traité tel le monstre que je suis. Mais une autre partie en moi est heureuse. Je me sens tout autant en sécurité et confortable qu'elle.

Je la ramène directement chez elle, arrêtant doucement la voiture. J'ouvre sa porte et glisse mes bras pour la lever doucement, aussi délicatement que j'en suis capable. Elle se recroqueville contre moi et mon cœur se serre. Je ferme la porte avec mon pied et me dirige planant presque vers sa porte d'entrée.

_Pete – J'ai entendu une portière. Elle rentre à la maison._

Quelques instants plus tard Pete ouvre la porte. Il essaie de ne pas rire en nous voyant. Je souris.

Je lui chuchote « Chut. ». il acquiesce et me dirige vers sa chambre. Ali nous rejoint et pose sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Elle me suit lorsque je descends les escaliers, ouvrant toutes les portes fermées devant nous.

J'allonge Bella dans son lit. Sa main reste agrippée fermement à ma chemise lorsque j'essaie de me relever.

« Lâches moi Bella. ».

« Pourquoi? ». Elle me le demande encore endormie.

Je lui rappelle « Parce que tu es endormie. ». Elle me laisse partir. Je dis au revoir à Ali et Pete et rentre.

Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je reste assis un moment dans ma voiture. Puis je cours pour retourner vers sa maison. Ali a retiré les chaussures de Bella et lui retire sa robe. Je regarde ailleurs. J'attends jusqu'au moment où je pense qu'il est sûr de regarder encore.

« Oh les bleus sur ses côtes ! Elle est un vrai aimant à problème. ». _Elle n'a pas besoin de deux couvertures, juste une suffira._

Je regarde encore, au travers des arbres et je vois Bella, bordée sous sa couverture. Ali repart et j'entre directement. Je m'assois au pied de son lit, comme j'ai pu faire les nuits précédentes et je la regarde. Son maquillage toujours en place, la faisant passer pour un modèle en train de poser plutôt qu'à une simple adolescente endormie.

Je reste assis à la regarder dormir toute la nuit, admirant même sa respiration, ses paupières qui frémissent, me faisant comprendre qu'elle rêve. Lorsque j'entends sa respiration devenir moins régulière et qu'elle sourit, je sais qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller. Je me prépare à filer aussi rapidement et silencieusement que je suis rentré. Je lui chuchote « Je t'aime. » avant de disparaître.

_**Pff fatiguée !**_

_**Alors d'après les votes que j'ai eu on garde le principe de : je commence une histoire puis je la finis avant d'en entamer une autre. En glissant de temps en temps des Oneshot histoire de nous changer les idées.**_

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant participé ainsi que toutes celles qui se sont proposées comme bêta (le temps de prendre une décision et je vous informe).**_

_**Plus que 3 chapitres !**_

_**Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette FF (c'est comme réussir à atteindre le milieu de son dos quand ça gratte... sans être obligé d'utiliser un tronc comme le font les ours. Bien entendu !) vous avez de la chance j'ai plus aucune blague naze en stock...**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 11. Soie Bleue**

Alors que je me réveille, l'Edward de mon rêve me souffle 'Je t'aime'. Je souris encore plus et j'ouvre les yeux sur mon plafond.

« Putain comment j'en suis arrivée là? ». Cette question à deux contextes, premièrement comment ais-je finis chez moi, déshabillée dans mon lit? Deuxièmement, pour quelle obscure et putain de raison j'en suis au point où je veux qu'Edward me murmure ces mots? Je pourrais jurer que je ne l'aime pas. J'essaie de me souvenir à quel moment j'ai arrêté de le détester et je ne m'en rappelle pas. Pete a raison. La haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour. Je dois être prudente à compter de maintenant. Il ne doit pas le savoir, à part si je suis sûre qu'il ressente la même chose que moi.

Je m'assoies, me découvre de la petite couverture et pars prendre ma douche. Je lave tout le maquillage et les produits restés dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je redevienne la bonne vieille Bella. Je me sèche, m'habille et pars retrouver Pete et Ali.

Ils sont en train de peindre. Ils ont assez d'argent pour louer les services d'une centaine de décorateurs mais ils apprécient vraiment le fait de décorer, alors ils le font eux même. Je fais bien attention de ne toucher à rien lorsque je rentre dans la pièce.

« Hey l'endormie ! ». Pete rit. Il est couvert de peinture.

Ali me demande « Comment était ta nuit? ». Elle n'a pas une goutte de peinture sur elle. Les différences qu'il y a entre eux me font toujours rire.

« Hum... Je me rappelle pas de grand chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé après le diner. ». Mensonge. Je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé, sauf bien sûr les moments où je me suis endormie. « On rentrait à la maison et... ». Je traine en haussant les épaules... Aie.

Pete rit encore plus fort. « Edward t'a porté à l'intérieur, tu étais profondément endormie Bella. ».

Je me plains « Je suis restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. ». Ali me prend dans ses bras. Pete nous rejoint et fait la même chose. Je tente de m'échapper.

Ali demande encore « Alors qu'avez vous fait? ».

« On a discuté, on a mangé. Il m'a emmener au château du Sureau putain ! Oh pardon. ».

« Wow. Haut de gamme. T'es tu amusée?... Malgré le fait que tu le détestes? ». Je rougis. Ali sourit, sciemment et continue à peindre.

« J'adore les couleurs. ». Le téléphone sonne et je vais répondre.

C'est Alice « Bella ! Dis moi tout! Edward n'est pas encore entré à la maison, alors personne ne sait rien encore et ça me rends dingue ! ». Je me dirige vers le séjour et parle prudemment.

« On a discuté, on a mangé puis il m'a ramené à la maison. ».

« Il y a plus. Tu te retiens. Qu'est ce que.... il t'a embrassée? ».

« Non ! ». J'ai pratiquement hurlée. « Ce n'est pas comme ça. Regarde, c'est vraiment une conversation que tu ferais mieux d'avoir avec Edward. ». Alice gémit et se plaint, mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je l'imagine en train de m'embrasser, encore. Comment ça serait? Est ce que ça serait aussi explosif que la première fois. Ou mieux? Ou pire?

« Bella! ».

« Désolée... Quoi? ».

« Tu veux venir plus tard? ».

« Hum. Je dois demander à Pete et Ali, quittes pas. ». Je retourne vers la pièce en travaux. « Ali? Est ce que c'est bon si je vais chez Alice plus tard? ».

Pete demande « Pourquoi? C'est déjà le second rendez vous? ». Je rougis et j'entends Alice rire dans le téléphone.

« Alice veut tout savoir n'est ce pas? Elle veut connaître tous les petits détails du rendez vous? ».

J'exagère un soupir « Je suis contente qu'il y ait une femme dans cette maison qui comprend les rouages de l'esprit adolescent. ».

Pete demande « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Alice ne demande -t-elle pas à son frère? ». On rigole toutes les trois. Pete réalise qu'il n'est plus en territoire connu, hausse les épaules et retourne à sa peinture. Ali me donne sa permission et j'accepte l'invitation d'Alice. Ça va être une conversation sacrément étrange en perspective.

Je me demande aussi où peut être Edward. Je descends et m'assois sur mon lit. Ma nouvelle robe est là.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois un flash blanc. Je vais vers ma commode et prends ma brosse. Il y a un miroir derrière. Je la penche légèrement pour regarder discrètement par la fenêtre qui est derrière moi et je le vois. Il est appuyé contre un arbre et m'observe. Voyeur. Je refuse de le croire. Un vrai voyeur ne se ferait pas autant remarqué. Le mien ne l'était pas.

« Entre Edward. ». Il sursaute, étonné, sourit et saute par dessus la piscine. Il entre dans la maison l'air curieux.

« Comment le sais tu? ».

« Peut être que je peux lire dans les esprits. ». J'en rit. « Nan, Alice m'a téléphonée et m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore rentré chez toi. Et je t'ai vu grâce aux yeux que j'ai derrière le crane. ». Je prends un air sérieux au possible. Il saute pour se mettre derrière moi, soulève mes cheveux et vérifie que je n'ai pas réellement des yeux cachés. Je me marre et retourne m'assoir dans mon lit.

« Pourquoi 'es tu pas encore rentré ? ».

« Je ne veux pas me retrouver face à Alice. Elle est flippante quand elle le veut. ».

« Eh bien je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à ta famille ce que j'ai appris, surtout toute seule. Je préfère que tu y ailles et que tu le leurs expliques. De cette façon, s'ils décident de me faire taire, au moins j'y serais préparée. ». Je ne rigole qu'à moitié. En fait j'ai un peu peur qu'ils n'apprécient pas qu'un humain connaisse leur secret. Edward me jète un regard.

« Ils ne te ferons jamais de mal. Je ne laisserais pas faire. ».

Mon cœur bondit encore et je me force à paraître normale. Je regarde le plafond. De la poussière me chatouille le nez et j'éternue. Oh mon dieu que ça fait mal. J'éternue encore deux fois et j'en pleure pratiquement. Edward commence à chercher mes médicaments. Je lui montre la commode. Il me tend de l'ibuprofène. Je l'avale sans eau, ça va encore, les pilules sont petites. Je me rassois, attendant que les médocs fassent leur effet. Ça prendra au moins vingt minutes. D'ici là, j'essaie de ne pas bouger ou même respirer. Edward s'assoit prudemment à coté de moi. Il me caresse doucement la main pendant que j'attends que la douleur disparaisse.

Je regarde sa main froide, enserrant doucement la mienne et mon cœur s'accélère encore. Je commence à être prise de vertige et je réalise que je ne respire plus depuis un moment. Reprenant mon souffle, j'inhale son odeur et toutes ces sensations sont trop pour moi. Je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongée sur mon lit. Edward me surveille d'un air inquiet, clairement en train de se demander s'il doit aller prévenir Pete et Ali.

« ca va. ». Je m'assois doucement. La chambre tourne un peu mais se stabilise ensuite. Je regarde son visage préoccupé « Mon épaule me fais mal. Je n'ai pas respiré pendant un moment et tu sens réellement bon. ». Il me fait un petit sourire. Je reprends sa main pour m'en servir comme support. Je me lève et réalise que les médocs n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'agir. Edward me tient toujours la main, et je ressens cet étrange courant qui passe entre nous.

« Tu ne me poses pas de question aujourd'hui? ».

« Mes questions te dérangent elles? ».

« Non. Mais tes réactions oui. ».

« Est ce que je réagis mal? ».

« Non. En fait tu prends tout trop bien. C'est troublant. ».

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à certaines de mes questions la nuit dernière. ». Il fronce les sourcils et réfléchit.

« Lesquelles? ».

« Comment fonctionne ta télépathie? Tu peux entendre tout le monde partout? Et pourquoi ne peux tu pas m'entendre? ».

« Je n'ai pas accès à tout le monde partout. Je suis limité à un rayon d'environ 4 miles. Si je me concentre sur quelqu'un que je connais ça peut être un peu plus. C'est avec ma famille que je vais le plus loin. Je pense que je ne peux pas t'entendre car ton esprit est... comment pourrais je te l'expliquer? C'est comme si je suis une vieille radio. Je peux choisir toutes les fréquences AM, mais toi tu es une nouvelle station en FM ».

« Alors mon esprit ne fonctionne pas correctement? Je suis un monstre ou un truc du même genre? ».

« J'entends des voix dans ma tête et tu t'inquiètes d'être le monstre? ». Je dois admettre que vu comme ça c'est idiot en effet. Je lâche sa main et commence à le pousser vers la porte. Il me regarde plein d'interrogation.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? ».

« Tu dois parler avec ta famille. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Si je dois faire face à une maison pleine de vampires en colère, je veux en être informée. ». Il me sourit encore et se penche vers moi, comme s'il était sur le point de m'embrasser. Je ne bouge plus. Il lève sa main vers mon visage et le caresse, partant de ma tempe, longeant ma pommette, jusqu'à mon nez. Et là il était déjà parti. Je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'assois et essaies de penser clairement. Vers 14h, je suis sortie de ma méditation par le téléphone. C'est Alice, elle semble tendue.

« Hum... Bella, tu peux venir maintenant. T'as besoin d'un chauffeur? ».

« Non c'est bon Alice. ».

Je prends mon vélo, essayant de me vider la tête. Je pédale aussi vite de que possible, en utilisant qu'une main. De temps en temps, sans même utiliser ma main valide. C'est plus facile en fait. Je contrôle plus facilement mon équilibre. Une fois arrivée à leur maison, Edward m'attend. Il aurait presque l'air en colère. Il me fait remarquer le vélo.

« Je t'aurais conduit. ».

« Le vélo c'est meilleur pour la santé. ». Il me prend dans ses bras. C'est un mouvement totalement inattendu mais carrément bienvenu. Je reste là dans sa froide et forte étreinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et me relâche.

« Allez viens. Ils veulent te parler. ». Edward me dirige vers l'intérieur. Je m'assois près de la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai même pas flanché lorsqu'ils sont tous apparus près de moi soudainement. Mais surement dû à la forte dose d'ibuprofène que j'ai dans l'organisme.

Rosalie a l'air furieuse. Esmée a l'air contente. Carlisle lui a toujours son air prudent. Jasper est curieux. Alice est à fond. Emmett a l'air nerveux mais seulement parce qu'il regarde Rosalie. Edward, je ne peux pas le voir car il se tient derrière moi.

Personne ne parle. Je me rends compte que je vais bientôt éternuer.

« Merde. » Je le dis juste avant le dit éternuement. Une nouvelle vague de douleur traverse mon épaule. Edward grimace et Carlisle s'approche de moi.

« As tu... ».

« J'ai pris deux ibuprofènes il y a 3 heures de ça. ». Maintenant que la tension s'est dissipée, tout le monde semble se relaxer un peu. Quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

« Hey Edward? ».

« Quel age as tu? ».

Il me répond en souriant « 17 ans. ». Je tente de reformuler ma question.

« Je suis né en 1901. Et en 1918, Carlisle m'a trouvé mourant de la grippe espagnole dans un hôpital. ».

Mes yeux se sont élargis, je suis remplie de questions, je souris la bouche ouverte essayant d'absorber cette nouvelle information. Edward est vieux d'un siècle. Les autres surveillent ma réaction, semblent ravis et plein de questions eux aussi.

Alice me demande « Alors, comment as tu deviné? ». ils s'assoient tous à table, je ferme les yeux, commençant l'histoire par le début. Je leurs dit tous les indices que j'ai eu, les petites anomalies qui les trahissent. Je ris encore lorsque je réalise l'ironie de regarder Dracula dans une maison pleine de vampires. Ils semblent assimiler mes infos. Ils me sourient. Enfin tout le monde sauf Rosalie.

Esmée me regarde stupéfaite « N'es tu pas effrayée? ».

« Jasper pourrait le dire. Mais non je ne le suis pas même si je réalise que je le devrais. Même si j'ai peut être un peu peur de Rosalie en ce moment. ». Ils tournent leurs regards vers elle. Elle se lève et disparaît.

« Je suis confuse. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien? ».

« Elle n'apprécie pas le fait que le destin de notre famille soit dans tes mains. ».

« Dans MA main. Je ne peux pas utiliser l'autre. ». Cela déclenche un sourire sur les visages d'Esmée et de Carlisle et un fou rire d'Emmett. « En plus je ne dirais rien sur vous les gars. Tout le monde a ses secrets. ».

C'est là que j'aperçois une vague de culpabilité sur le visage d'Alice. Mon estomac se retourne. Je lui demande calmement. « Alice? ». Elle fixe ses mains.

« Edward et moi avons fait des recherches. ». Je retiens ma respiration, attendant la suite. « Nous savons pour ton père. Son meurtre. Bella je suis si désolée. ». Je prends plusieurs profondes inspirations, pour essayer de me calmer.

« C'est OK. Je suppose que tu as le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi. Rééquilibrer le niveau dirons nous. ». Tant que les détails restent secrets ça me va. On se regarde un moment.

« Alors je suppose que tu as tout entendu sur la nuit dernière? ». Alice saute sur place d'excitation.

« En fait non. On a juste eu le droit à votre conversation après le repas. Je veux savoir tout ce que que tu pensais ! ».

« Alors que penses tu d'un compromis? 20 questions. Je pose une question, tu poses la suivante et ainsi de suite. ». Alice est d'accord et me conduit dans sa chambre.

« Est ce qu'il s'est conduit comme un gentleman ou il agissait comme un playboy? ».

« Gentleman, enfin sauf quand il m'a gronder dessus. ».

« Il t'a grondé dessus? ».

« Nan nan, mon tour. Quels ages avez vous tous? ».

« Jasper a 26 ans. Moi 20, Je pense qu'Esmée en a 28. Carlisle a 26 ans. Emmett a 29 ans et Rosalie 23. Edward lui n'a que 17 ans. ».

« Avec plus ou moins quelques années n'est ce pas? ».

« Il t'a grondé dessus? »....

Les 20 minutes suivantes, nous les avons passé à répondre aux questions. J'ai appris que Alice est la plus jeune de tous, suivie par Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Edward, Jasper puis Carlisle. Il est le premier de cette étrange famille à avoir été transformé. J'en ai appris plus au sujet de leurs super pouvoirs. Le fait qu'ils savaient tous que je venais dormir chez eux. Le fait que tout le monde dans la maison peut entendre ce que l'on se raconte, et donc que les murs et les portes ne servent à rien. C'est la dernière question d'Alice que je n'ai pas voulu répondre.

« Que ressens tu pour mon frère? ».

« Emmett est toujours un peu flippant mais vraiment drôle à regarder. ». Elle me gronde dessus. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'Edward ou le reste de la famille entendent ma réponse. Elle m'emmène vers son ordinateur et me dit de taper ma réponse.

« Mais tes pensées? ».

« Je peux bloquer Edward. ». Elle me sourit d'un air limite menaçant. Je me retourne vers la page blanche du nouveau document Word. Que taper? Son odeur m'intoxique, sa présence me transporte, son regard m'empêche de respirer, son sourire m'éblouit, sa voix est littéralement le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu, son contact me rassure. C'est là que je réalise. Maintenant tout de suite. C'est maintenant que je réalise combien je l'aime. Je l'aime.

En indiquant ma réponse, je tape pas mal d'absurdités, pour faire comme si je notais en fait quelque chose d'important. Parmi elles j'ai noté le plus important.

__Bugs Bunny ne peut voler sans le miracle que sont les avions en papier. Mes sous vêtements sont en soie bleue, je pense que tu les aimerais. 13 est mon nombre préféré. Le point sur le i est appelé un iota. Je l'aime. Le ciel n'est bleu que le jeudi. Tu peux gagner uniquement le mercredi et ce avant l'apocalypse. J'aime les choses faites au hasard_ _

Alice rit de mes phrases aléatoires. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que Edward doit penser, ou ce qu'il imagine maintenant. Elle voit mes sentiments et m'embrasse les cheveux.

__ Je suis pressée de voir la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il va enfin le réaliser __

Elle efface le tout et m'emmène dans les étages. Edward a l'air en colère. Il est aussi en train de marmonner.

Je demande à Alice « Qu'est ce que tu lui fais? ».

« Me rappelle d'une soirée très très '_mouvementée'_ entre Jasper et moi. ». Elle me regarde avec ce même sourire menaçant. « Qui qu'il en soit, Jasper Chéri, nous devrions nous faire de nouveaux souvenirs rapidement. La réponse de Bella est très difficile à cacher. ». Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de son conjoint et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ça me va. ». Je ris et me dirige vers Edward. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Soudain, Alice halete et revient vers moi. Sa main glisse dans l'arrière de mon short et se marre. Choquée, je sursaute. Ce qui la fait rire encore plus.

« C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. Mais c'est quoi le problème Alice? ».

« Je vérifie juste. Et tu as raison, je les adores. ». Elle parle de mes sous vêtements en soie bleue.

« En même temps tu les as choisis pour moi. ».

« C'est vrai. ». Je souris. Edward et Jasper réalisent de quoi nous parlons et ont l'air embarrassés.

« Allez. Faisons quelque chose d'autre. ». je regarde autour de moi, cherchant l'inspiration. Je remarque un jeu d'échecs et demande « Est ce que vous êtes bon aux échecs? ».

Voir Alice et Edward jouer est hilarant. Lorsqu'il pense à un mouvement, elle en a la vision et agit en fonction de ce qu'elle voit. Edward lui voit les visions d'Alice où elle le voit et change de stratégie. C'est confus rien que d'y penser. Deux pions ont étés bougés et ensuite Alice renverse son roi. Je ris. Le jeu a duré deux minutes.

Jasper joue ensuite contre moi et nous nous sommes neutralisés. Il est impressionné. Je joue ensuite contre Edward et je gagne. Il a tellement l'habitude de lire dans l'esprit de ses adversaires qu'il est complètement prit au dépourvu. J'ai perdu contre Alice, enfin c'est ce qu'elle me dit avant même que l'on bouge un pion.

Emmett nous rejoint une minute et décide de me balancer sur son épaule. Malgré ses mouvements agressifs, à aucun moment il a heurté mon épaule. Mon rire par contre m'a fait bien plus de mal. Edward reste assit, essayant de découvrir ce que j'ai pu écrire dans l'esprit d'Alice. Carlisle et Esmée sont descendus, regardant Emmett avec désapprobation. Il me repose, s'excuse et part bouder auprès de sa femme.

« J'ai cru t'avoir dit de faire doucement. ». Carlisle pointe le doigt vers mon épaule. Je soupire me sentant grondée moi aussi. C'est la première fois en trois ans que l'on me gronde. Esmée rit et me prend dans ses bras.

« Es tu vraiment si à l'aise auprès de tant de vampires? ».

« Oui, vous êtes des personnes, même si vous n'êtes pas humains. ». Je lui souris. Elle accepte ça. Alice nous force encore à faire un karaoké. Elle tente le chantage cette fois pour me faire participer. Je chante alors toutes les chansons qu'elle me choisit. Faisant en sorte de m'en sortir correctement, je reçois des applaudissements. Edward chante une chanson qui me fait rougir.

« You're a falling star, you're the getaway car _(Tu es une étoile filante, tu es la voiture qui m'aide à m'échapper)_

You're the line in the sand when I go too far _(tu es la ligne dans le sable quand je vais trop loin)_

You're the swimming pool, on an August day. _(tu es la piscine, par une chaude journée d'Aout)_

And you're the perfect thing to say. _(Et tu es la parfaite chose à dire)_

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute. _(et Tu fais la timide mais c'est assez mignon)_

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._(Ah, lorsque tu me souris tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais)_

Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true. _(Bébé, ne prétends pas que tu ne sais pas que c'est vrai)_

'cause you can see it when I look at you. (_Car tu peux le voir lorsque je te regarde)_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _(Et dans cette vie de dingue,et durant ces moments de fou)_

It's you, it's you, you make me sing. _(C'est toi, c'est toi qui me fait chanter)_

You're every line, you're every word, _(Tu es chaque vers, tu es chaque mot)_

You're everything. _(tu es tout)_

J'essaie de ne pas laisser transparaitre le désir dans mes yeux, mais le rire de Jasper est une preuve évidente. Edward le regarde rapidement et hausse les épaules. Manifestement Jazz bloque lui aussi ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il est temps que je rentre, Edward me ramène. Il prend mon vélo d'une main et me tend l'autre.

« Tu ne vas pas me jeter comme tu l'as fait avec ta voiture n'est ce pas? ». Ce qui fait exploser de rire Emmett, au point que je l'entends de l'extérieur de la maison.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance? ». Je prends sa main et il me glisse sur son dos. Je me tiens d'une main, et bloque mes deux jambes autour de lui. Là, il se met à courir. On est arrivé à ma maison en quelques secondes. Il s'arrête et pose le vélo. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je me sens malade, j'ai le tournis et je suis terrifiée.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. ».

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. ». Edward se moque de moi et me pose doucement. Je me suis promptement effondrée. Edward me rattrape, me serrant contre lui.

« Bella. Ça va? ».

« Le mal des transports je pense. ». Je me bats pour ne pas vomir. Rester dans ses bras m'aide à me calmer un peu. Après quelques minutes, je me sens mieux.

« C'est bon. Je vais bien. ». Je m'écarte un peu. « Alors ce soir? ».

« Je passe te chercher. ».

« Et tu vas refaire ça n'est ce pas? ».

« Oui j'adore courir. Peut être que la prochaine fois tu devrais fermer les yeux. ».

Cette nuit, il réapparait à ma fenêtre. Je soupire et remonte sur son dos, gardant mes yeux fermement fermés. On arrive chez lui, passons directement par derrière, pour aller dans sa chambre. Alice est là. Elle a l'air heureuse.

« Bella ! Devines quoi? ».

« Tu vas encore me forcer à faire du shopping? ».

« Oui, je vais le faire, mais seulement parce que le bal de promo arrive ! Ils vont l'annoncer demain au lycée! ».

« Je n'irai pas. ». Je sens déjà les vagues de frayeur qui me parcourent. Jasper apparaît à mon côté dans l'instant, surpris. Je suis toujours sur le dos d'Edward. Il me fait glisser doucement sur le lit et je regarde le sol avec détermination.

Jasper s'inquiète « Bella? ». Des flots de calme et de joie courent en moi. Je me mords la langue. Je ne vais pas leurs dire pourquoi. Pas ce soir. Jamais. Je reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Alice soupire.

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance Bella. Pas cette année alors. Promets qu'un jour?... ». Elle semble pleine d'espoir. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver mais j'acquiesce tout de même. Elle et Jasper s'en vont, me laissant regarder le sol.

Edward me murmure « Ce n'est pas la première fois , je souhaite vraiment pouvoir lire dans ton esprit. ». Ses mains se tendent pour atteindre les miennes, mais il se retient et va s'assoir à son piano.

« Des préférences ou je suis libre? ». Je reste silencieuse un moment, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre de contrôler ma voix.

« Serres moi. ». Je lui demande si doucement que je me demande s'il a pu entendre. Je lève mes yeux pour voir son expression choquée et confuse. « S'il te plait? ». Il se lève prudemment et s'assoit près de moi. Son bras se glisse, reposant doucement en dessous de mon bandage. Je repose ma tête sur son torse et on reste assis l'un près de l'autre. Je peux sentir sa respiration fraîche sur mes cheveux. Il pose tendrement son menton sur ma tête. J'aimerai lui dire mon histoire, cette histoire triste qui me hantera toute ma vie mais je suis incapable de trouver les mots pour commencer.

« Je veux te le dire, j'aimerais vraiment mais... ».

« Mais en même temps tu ne veux pas me le dire. Le fait qu'il y ai cette part en toi qui veut me le dire me suffit. ». Je souris.

« La berceuse. A-t-elle un nom? ». Edward me relâche et je grimpe dans son lit m'installant confortablement.

« Non. Enfin, elle en a un. Mais je ne veux pas te le dire. ».

« Tu fais bien. ». On est à égalité pour ce soir. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux lorsque la mélodie si familière commence. Mon rêve a changé et je crois que je préfère celui là encore plus.

_Nous sommes assis au milieu d'un champ, appuyés contre la volvo, regardant les étoiles. L'autoradio joue la berceuse. Edward est assit, ses bras autour de moi, son menton reposant sur ma tête._

_Il me murmure « Je t'aime »._

_Je lui soupire « Je t'aime aussi Edward. »._

_**Je suis un peu en retard car je me suis retrouvée devant Heroes et j'ai eu du mal à décrocher. Je suis accroc à tout ce qui touche à la Sci Fi.**_

_**Ces chapitres sont super longs !! ça me crève la santé... vais faire un petit oneshot histoire de me requinquer...**_

_**Plus que deux chapitres.**_

_**J'ai encore reçu des autorisations aujourd'hui...**_

_**Je vous remercie de votre patience et du temps que vous passez à lire ces histoires !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 12. Hommes sirènes et Centaures.**

**EPOV**

Je reste assis, incapable de la réconforter, mais aussi incapable de ne pas essayer. J'aimerai tant pouvoir détruire chacun de ses démons qui lui font si peur, chaque cauchemars, et chaque mauvais souvenirs. Je laisse mon menton sur ses cheveux.

_Elle est plus calme. Encore torturée mais plus effrayée. Elle ressent aussi beaucoup..._ J'entends un gros choc et Jasper crie « Ouch Alice ! »._.. vraiment … hum... endormie_. Il ne me dit pas tout.

« Je veux te le dire, j'aimerais vraiment mais... ». Elle s'arrête. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je ressens souvent la même chose, enfin seulement lorsque je suis près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'allonger pour dormir, je l'entends soupirer et me demande pour la millionième fois de quoi elle rêve.

« Jazz? ».

Il me répond directement « Elle est incroyablement heureuse. ». Bella murmure mon prénom et je souris en restant près d'elle.

Je ne peux décrire les sentiments que je ressens en ce moment. Jasper jure violemment. Je le submerge. Je pense que je suis heureux, extatique et plein de désirs. Je reste prudent, triste et vigilant. Je suis un danger pour elle, nous le sommes tous. Ce pessimisme de ma part est de plus en plus noyé par cet écrasant amour qui se déverse de mon âme. Je ne savais pas que quiconque pouvait se sentir aussi merveilleusement.

Je me précipite à l'étage, m'écrasant sur Esmée. Je la fais virevolter plusieurs fois, elle pense que je suis heureux et elle ne m'a jamais vu ainsi. Lorsque je la pose à terre je trouve Alice, insistant pour qu'elle finisse par me révéler ce que Bella a pu écrire sur le pc. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quelque chose de sérieux à dire, alors je reste dans cette heureuse béatitude.

« Soie Bleue? ».

Elle rit en réponse. Je trouve Emmett et le tacle, pour aucune autre raison que d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il me faut expulser toute cette énergie que j'ai. On roule sur le sol jusqu'à ce que je lui mette un coup de pied. Il traverse un mur. Esmée et Carlisle arrivent sur les lieux, furieux après moi. Mais je m'en moque. Je souris comme un dingue et pourtant j'essaie de m'arrêter. Esmée ne peut pas rester en colère après moi, pas lorsque je suis si joyeux, Carlisle sourit lui aussi, étonné par ma légèreté.

Il pense _Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas?_

« Plus que ma propre vie. Plus que le soleil, la lune, chaque étoile du ciel, toutes les couleurs, chaque brin d'herbe, toutes les chansons, chaque gouttes d'eau. Je l'aime plus qu'il soit vampirement possible. ».

Esmée semble prête à se mettre à pleurer, même si elle ne le peut physiquement. Elle enlace son mari et j'entends Jasper se plaindre auprès d'Alice au sujet du mal de crane que je lui donne. Je repars trouver Emmett et Rosalie. Elle me regarde surprise par mes réactions.

« Elle m'aime. ». Je me sens ridicule et peu compréhensif. Elle regarde Emmett, son amour et comprend immédiatement. Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui donne le même traitement qu'a subit Esmée. Je la fait tourner jusqu'au moment où l'on finit dans une commode. Esmée monte les escaliers et me prend par les épaules.

Elle me prévient joyeusement « Va dehors s'il le faut. Mais arrêtes de casser ma maison ! ». Je secoue ma tête pour essayer de me calmer. Je descends au sous sol, à vitesse humaine et retourne dans ma chambre.

Isabella est allongée là, l'air heureuse, calme et magnifique comme toujours. Je m'assois au piano et commence à composer une nouvelle partition. Celle ci est bien plus joyeuse et aussi belle que la précédente.

**BPOV**

A mon réveil Edward semble différent. Pas physiquement. Non à ce niveau il est toujours aussi parfait, sauf qu'il semble avoir du... plâtre, dans les cheveux. Non, son attitude est relaxée, excitée, ses yeux sont débordants d'émotion. Je la reconnais maintenant. C'est de l'amour. C'est ce regard qu'échangent Renée et Phil, le même qu'Alice et Jasper. Il semble si heureux alors qu'il tente de paraître indifférent.

« T'as passé une bonne nuit? ».

Il me répond simplement « Oui. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta nuit vu que tu ne dors pas? ».

« J'ai joué au piano. Composé un autre morceau. Fais de la lutte avec Emmett et ennuyé Jasper. ». Il me récite sa liste en souriant. Je m'assoies pour réfléchir.

« Composer une autre pièce? ». Je réalise soudainement pourquoi la berceuse n'a pas de nom. « Tu as écrit cette berceuse n'est ce pas? ». Il me regarde, souriant cet éblouissant sourire encore une fois.

« Oui je l'ai écrite. Pour toi. ». Il hausse les épaules, désinvolte. Mon cœur bat plus fort et j'essaie de retenir toutes ces émotions qui courent en moi. J'entends Jasper maudire lourdement.

« Un seul est déjà assez lourd! Maintenant les deux sont à fond ! Je vais vomir! ». Je me mets à rire. Edward me regarde interrogateur.

Je le regarde « Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. ». Edward rit. Il se lève, toujours aussi heureux et me prend la main.

« Il est temps de rentrer et de se réveiller. ». il m'entraine prudemment dans les escaliers. On passe devant Emmett qui est en train de réparer un mur.

« Est ce que je dois demander? ».

Edward rit et secoue sa tête.

« C'est de ma faute. Rappelles toi je t'ai dit qu'on a lutté. ». Edward a l'air extatique, joyeux et ça me fait sourire. Son humeur est infectieuse.

Il me met sur son dos et en quelques secondes nous sommes chez moi, devant ma chambre. Il me repose et ouvre la porte pour moi. J'hésite.

« Que c'est il passé la nuit dernière? ». Son sourire ne bouge pas.

« Rien en particulier. ».

« OK. Tu commences à me faire peur. ». Son visage se décompose.

« Je suis désolé. ».

Je lui redemande « Alors que s'est il passé? ». Edward prend plusieurs inspirations et me regarde. Il me demande prudemment.

« Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil n'est ce pas? ». Je sens mon visage devenir de plus en plus chaud. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit, surtout maintenant, alors que mes rêves sont sur Edward? Il sourit à ma réaction.

Je lui demande « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? ». Il sourit encore.

« Alors, lors du week-end où tu es venue la première fois, tu n'as rien dit. La fois où tu avais pris des médicaments non plus. Mercredi soir tu parlais d'un piano fantôme et que la musique te semblait familière. La fois d'après tu as dit mon prénom. Samedi dernier, lorsque tu t'es endormie tu as aussi dit mon prénom. ». Il s'arrête, pas sûr s'il doit continuer ou non.

« Et la nuit dernière? ». Je lui demande alors que je connais déjà la réponse.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. ».

Je reste là, mon visage caché par mes cheveux. Je suis contente que ça soit sorti, au moins je n'ai plus à le cacher, mais qu'est ce qu'il ressent? Bon la réponse est assez évidente, enfin de ce que j'ai pu constaté. Il m'aime. Edward m'aime. C'est pourquoi il est si heureux ce matin. Qu'il est si content d'être en vie ce matin.

« Alors maintenant tu sais. ». Je ne le regarde toujours pas. « Qu'est ce que ça te fais? ». l'hésitation dans ma voix la fait un peu trembler. Il rit et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Il m'embrasse, passionnément, gentiment, amoureusement, comme si ça faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir le faire. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre en réponse. Mon sang se met à bouillir et partout où nous nous touchons, cette étrange électricité nous traverse.

Je me sens en sécurité, aimée et entière. Il s'écarte brièvement et commence à embrasser le long de ma mâchoire.

« Je... t'aime... plus... que... tout... ce.... que.... tu.... ne.... pourras.... jamais.... imaginer ». Il m'embrasse entre chaque mot, renforçant leur impact. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que haleter, ma respiration s'accélérant dangereusement. Il s'écarte encore et me regarde tendrement. Je l'attrape, posant ma main sur le bas de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Nos fronts et nos nez se touchent laissant nos lèvres libres. Je lui murmure.

« Je t'aime aussi, plus que tu ne peux le réaliser. ».

On reste ainsi, respirant l'odeur de l'autre et appréciant la chaleur du soleil, qui perce à travers les arbres. Ses yeux sont excités, assoiffés de sang mais aussi d'une manière plus humaine. Ils sont presque noirs, bordés d'or sombre.

« Tu as besoin de te nourrir, chasser, manger ou quelque soit la façon dont tu appelles ça. ».

« Chasser généralement. J'y vais ce soir avec Jasper. C'est plus facile d'être près de toi lorsque je ne suis pas assoiffé. ».

Il se raidit. « Ali est en train de descendre. Je dois partir. ». Il essaie de s'écarter et je le suis. Il rit de son rire mélodieux. « Je te conduis à l'école. Je te promets. ». Et il disparaît.

Je trébuche en rentrant, essayant de m'éclaircir les idées. Je dis bonjour à Ali et pars me préparer. En prenant mon petit déjeuner, je me sens redevenue normale. Je discute avec Ali et Pete lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retenti. Je me dirige calmement vers la porte, malgré mon anticipation et j'ouvre. Edward est là, s'appuyant relax sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur? ».

Lorsqu'on arrive au lycée, je remarque un cabriolet sur le parking. Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie en descendent. Alice me voit et me sourit. Elle a, bien évidemment, dû voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres n'ont pas l'air atteints.

« Est ce qu'ils savent? ».

« Ils ont vu ma réaction la nuit dernière. Mais ils ne sont pas au courant pour ce matin. Enfin pas encore car Alice est sur le point d'exploser. ».

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toujours le cas? ».

Le reste de la journée passe à vitesse d'escargot. J'ai presque envie de dormir histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Littérature ne consiste qu'à lire et rechercher des extraits dans des pièces de Shakespeare. La trigo n'est que formules et questions, sauf lorsque un bout de papier atterrit sur notre table. Edward n'a quasiment pas bougé, mais ce n'est pas Alice car elle gronde Edward. Je l'ouvre pour trouver une partition. Je regarde les notes, les chantonnant dans ma tête et réalise que c'est la berceuse. Tout en bas de la page, dans son élégante écriture il y a 4 mots, La Berceuse d'Isabella. Je planque la page dans mon carnet et cherche une page blanche pour dessiner. Je dessine Edward, dans toute sa magnificence, debout innocemment avec les mains dans le dos. C'est le moment où je lui ai dit de ne pas toucher à mon carnet à dessin. Alice rit en voyant le dessin et le lui transmet.

En espagnol, Rosalie m'envoie une note.

_Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ni rien, mais je suis inquiète. Tu es devenue, littéralement la plus grande menace pour moi et ma famille._

Je lui murmure « Mais qui peut obtenir une quelconque information de moi si je suis toujours endormie? ». Elle rit.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je m'assois en face d'Edward, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois je rougis dès que je le regarde. Alors j'arrête de le regarder et je me concentre sur mon repas. J'avale une frite lorsque Edward caresse ma jambe avec son pied. Je tousse et la frite remonte en me griffant l'intérieur de la gorge. J'avale encore et tousse une douzaine de fois, essayant de m'éclaircir la gorge. Emmett, pour je ne sais quelle raison, pense que je suis en train de m'étouffer commence à me taper dans le dos. Et avec mon épaule, ça fait mal. Une fois remise de mes émotions, je jète un regard mauvais vers Edward. Il a l'air désolé et légèrement concerné par le fait que je me frotte l'épaule.

Comment suis je censée lui en vouloir après ça?

En allant en bio, j'ai eu l'inspiration. Ben joue avec deux aimants, poussant l'un autour de la table grâce à l'autre, essayant de forcer les deux charges identiques à être ensemble.

Je m'assois près d'Edward et il va pour me prendre la main. Je retire la mienne. Il tente de se rapprocher de moi et je m'allonge un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il se remet à sa place je me remets à la mienne. Je souris tout du long, alors il sait que je ne suis pas sérieuse, mais ça le saoule tout de même. À la fin du cours, il tente de m'enlacer et je m'en vais. Il commence à être vraiment vexé.

« Penses tu que c'est assez de punition pour avoir tenté de me tuer ce midi? ». Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

« Ça suffisait dès le moment où tu as retiré ta main la première fois. Je suis pratiquement mort. Enfin.. je me comprends. Mais toi tu as recommencé encore et encore. ».

Il a vraiment l'air perturbé. Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Ça va mieux? ». Il sourit et réfléchit.

« Non pas encore. ». Je recommence avec un baiser un peu plus long.

« Mieux maintenant? ». Il ferme ses yeux et inhale, respirant mon odeur.

« Beaucoup. Merci docteur. ».

On se dirige vers notre gymnase. Je soupire en m'asseyant dehors. On a piscine. Enfin eux oui. Mon épaule m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit encore. Je reste assise regardant Alice et Rosalie sortir des vestiaires. Toutes les filles ont l'obligation de porter un maillot une pièce. Et les garçons les maillots réglementaires. Bien s^r, Alice et Rosalie ont l'air fantastiques. Elles viennent s'assoir auprès de moi presque instantanément.

« Est ce que ça va? ».

« C'est moche que je ne puisse pas nager. ». Alice a l'air triste, et d'un coup elle a le regard vague. J'ai appris que c'est dû au fait qu'elle a une vision.

« Oh ça va marcher. Bella je te suggère de ranger ton Ipod. ». Je m'exécute en le fourrant dans mon sac, avec un air interrogateur vers Alice. Elle sourit et s'en va. Rosalie restant avec moi.

Elle se plaint « Je déteste quand elle fait ça. ». puis s'en va la suivre. Edward sort des vestiaires suivit par Jasper. Ma respiration s'arrête. Chaque partie d'Edward est du muscle. Ses bras, son dos, ses mollets, son torse. Il déchire, sérieusement. Il me voit et sourit, prenant un détour pour me rejoindre. Jasper est pareil, très musclé et beau à tomber raide mort. Mais ce n'est pas Edward.

Edward s'assoit près de moi, me cachant du soleil qui cogne. Je me penche un peu à coté de lui pour voir Alice regarder son amoureux d'un air appréciateur.

Edward me dit « Oh je suis désolé. Je te cache la vue? ».

« En fait oui, mais je ne m'en fais pas plus que ça. ». Il a l'air confus. « Toi, Edward Cullen , t'es un dieu grec vivant. Je ne sais pas encore lequel par contre. ».

« Ta façon de me percevoir est ridicule. ».

« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Pourquoi diable t'intéresse tu à moi? ».

« Parce que tu es la plus magnifique, attachante, spirituelle, malchanceuse personne que je n'ai jamais vu. ». Ça me fait rire et rougir. C'est à ce moment que le prof décide de commencer le cours.

Je regarde le cours avec désintérêt, bien que je sois vraiment intéressée par Edward. Je trouve quelques pages blanches et commence à dessiner son physique. Chaque muscle, chaque traits jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une image qui ressemble à une esquisse d'un mythe grec. Alors j'efface ses jambes dessinant celles d'un centaure à la place. Ce dessin me fait rire. Mais il est fantastique. J'esquisse Rosalie telle une nymphe de la forêt. Alice telle une fée et Jasper en homme sirène. Cette inspiration me vient du moment où il entoure sa serviette de bain autour de ses jambes.

C'est à ce moment que je fais tomber mon stylo. Il roule jusqu'au bord de la piscine et oscille entre le sol et l'eau. Je me relève rapidement et me baisse pour le récupérer. Tyler et deux de ses potes s'amusent à se rentrer dedans un peu brutalement. Tyler est poussé en arrière et me rentre dedans. En tombant, mon épaule craque contre le bord de la piscine entrainant ma chute dans l'eau. Trois choses me viennent à l'esprit.

_Comment autant de désastres peuvent suivre une seule et même personne?_

_Comment autant de douleur peut provenir d'une seule blessure?_

_Comment Alice ne m'a pas dit ce qui m'attendait?_

_**Nota : Alors normalement le titre est 'mermen and centaurs', j'ai choisie de traduire mermen par hommes sirène car normalement c'est triton mais en France un triton ben... c'est un triton. On imagine pas un homme avec une queue de poisson quand on parle de triton.... ouais OK je ne suis pas sûre d'être très claire... mais bon j'me comprends hein !**_

_**Comme on dit le prochain épisode est le Season Final !**_

_**Je vous remercie encore de tous ces reviews ! Si ça continue j'en aurais plus que l'histoire originale (elle est à 161 !)**_

_**tous vos commentaires sont comme lorsque mes filles se réveillent à 8h30 le dimanche (et ça c'est un effort pour elles car elles ont la dalle dès 7h du mat généralement) … c'est un pur bonheur !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Twilight, à S. Meyer**_

_**The shadow and the womanizer, à **__**BritCat - Twilight Lover**_

_**Traduction, Selina972**_

**Chapitre 13. Mon sauveur.**

Tout mon air est sorti en un cri de douleur, sous l'eau chlorée. Tyler est déjà remonté à la surface. Sans air dans le corps, mes vêtements pesant 3 tonnes et mon élan en berne, je ne finis pas de couler. J'essaie de me redresser mais mon épaule n'arrête pas de me lancer des flashs de douleur. L'obscurité commence à me bouffer la vision, lorsque je vois une explosion de bulles autour de moi. Je ressens des lèvres froides et dures se presser contre les miennes et soudainement mes poumons se remplissent d'air.

Je me vois dans les yeux d'Edward. Il me ramène à la surface et ensuite sur le bord carrelé. Je respire difficilement, mon épaule est en train de me tuer.

« Bella? Tu m'entends? ».

« Épaule. ». C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire. Edward me soulève, me berçant dans ses bras. Il rejoint sa voiture et me place à l'avant sur le siège passager. Il me conduit, à près de 120 miles/h (_soit 193km/h_) jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il me porte encore, directement à l'intérieur, malgré mes protestations. Des flashes de couleurs continuent à traverser ma vision et mon épaule est une douleur atroce. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

J'entends Edward murmurer « Carlisle » et il me pose sur un lit de l'hôpital. J'essaie de me relever, mais les bras d'Edward me retiennent. « Ne bouge pas Bella. ».

Carlisle commence directement par contrôler mon épaule et m'emmène dans une autre pièce pour faire d'autres tests. Toute la cicatrisation que j'ai eu depuis la dislocation en varappe a simplement été arrachée. Mes muscles se sont distendus à nouveau et je vais avoir un nouveau paquet de bleus.

Carlisle me branche une intraveineuse et ma tête commence à tourner. Je ferme les yeux, remarquant son visage incrédule lorsque je plonge dans l'inconscience.

**EPOV**

Je parle à Alice lorsqu'elle se raidit et se retourne brutalement à la recherche de Bella.

Elle tente de récupérer son stylo lorsque Tyler lui rentre dedans, s'écrasant sur elle. Ils chutent tous les deux dans l'eau, et je vois l'épaule de Bella claquer le rebord de la piscine lorsqu'elle dégringole dans l'eau scintillante. Tyler est déjà remonté à la surface. Mais je vois Bella toujours en train de se débattre. Elle est habillée normalement, avec un seul bras et probablement souffrante. Je cours sur le côté, maudissant le fait que je sois obligé de garder une vitesse humaine et je plonge. Elle est presque au fond, ses yeux sont fermés et ses bras et ses jambes battent. Je force rapidement tout l'air de mes poumons à entrer dans les siens. Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus. Je l'entoure de mon bras et l'a ramène vers la surface, nous catapultant vers le bord. Elle reste allongée, pratiquement sans bouger, haletante de douleur.

_Elle a besoin d'un docteur. Conduis la à l'hôpital. J'expliquerai au prof. _Alice pense frénétiquement. Je soulève son corps et la dépose dans ma voiture. Je conduis rapidement, plus que d'habitude. Pourquoi Alice n'a t-elle pas vu cela avant? Ou est ce le cas? Est ce que Bella est sérieusement blessée? Et si elle a avalé trop d'eau et ne respire pas correctement? Mais lorsque je l'a regarde, elle est toujours haletante, agrippant son épaule. J'accélère un peu plus et le moteur de ma voiture commence à protester.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'hôpital Carlisle est déjà en chemin.

_Alice m'a contacté. Comment est elle? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas rester en dehors des problèmes?_

« Carlisle ». Je le mets en garde.

_Presque là_.

Je regarde Bella. Elle s'arrache la lèvre, probablement pour ne pas crier. Elle essaie de s'assoir mais je la retiens.

Carlisle la passe sous scanners durant les minutes suivantes. Il attache une perfusion à son bras, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Toute la cicatrisation qui avait cours depuis son précédent déboitement est complètement ruiné et il y a plus maintenant. Tu vas être ici pour plusieurs jours Bella. Certains de tes muscles sont détendus et ton épaule va avoir d'incroyables couleurs d'ici la fin de journée. ».

_Edward elle va s'évanouir dans peu de temps, elle sera ko pour le reste de la journée et probablement jusqu'au matin. Tu devrais retourner au lycée, te changer, récupérer ses affaires et appeler ses tuteurs pour leur dire que tout va bien._

« Docteur Cullen, pour les urgences numéro 6... ».

Carlisle maudit le haut parleur et s'en va. Je veux rester avec elle, mais Carlisle a raison. Avant de partir, je l'embrasse sur la joue.

Lorsque je reviens une heure plus tard, elle est habillée d'une blouse de l'hôpital, gisant sous une couverture avec un nouveau bandage. Ses cheveux sont toujours humide et elle sent le chlore. Je m'assois près d'elle, regardant son visage paisible.

Ali et Pete arrivent peu de temps après.

Pete lève les yeux au ciel.« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle? ».

Carlisle suggère en rigolant « Un coma artificiel peut être? ».

« Ça marche. Au moins elle ne se fera encore mal toute seule. ».

Je préfère les ignorer et me concentre sur elle. Ali se rapproche et s'assoit près de moi. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et je la regarde m'interrogeant sur ses intentions.

« Tu tiens à elle n'est ce pas? ». Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mon regard lui dit tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Bella est toujours immobile, même ses yeux ne cillent pas. Elle est littéralement dans le plus profond des sommeils. Cela aidera à guérir son épaule, encore une fois.

Les heures passent, Ali et Pete rentrent chez eux. Alice et Rosalie sont passées elles aussi. Alice se sent extrêmement coupable.

« Edward. Lorsque le cours a commencé, j'ai vu Tyler envoyer plein d'eau sur elle, alors je lui ai dit de ranger son Ipod. Puis, le cours continuait. Elle n'a pas décidé de tomber dans la piscine, et Tyler n'a pas choisi non plus de s'écraser sur elle. Alors je n'ai rien vu jusque quelques secondes avant. ».

« Je ne te blâme pas Alice. ».

Je reste assis à la regarder. Seize heures après qu'elle soit admise, elle commence à se réveiller légèrement. Elle se met à rêver. Sa bouche débute une conversation qu'elle murmure. Je réalise qu'elle a un bleu énorme se développant sur son cou. Est-ce lorsqu'elle s'est heurtée contre le bord de la piscine? Ou peut être est-ce moi, dans ma hâte de la sortir de là, je lui aurais fait mal? Je suis malade rien que d'y penser. Il est bien trop facile pour moi de lui faire du mal. Ça ne me prendrait qu'un instant. Si je manque de concentration une fraction de seconde et je peux la tuer. Simplement par accident. Je dois stopper ce que je suis en train de faire. Je dois la laisser partir. Si jamais je la blesse, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ça. Je sors de l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne se réveille, emmenant Alice et Rosalie avec moi.

**BPOV**

Je me réveille, seule. Mon épaule ne me fait plus mal, mais ma vision est trouble. Je réalise que j'ai une perf à mon bras et je suis tentée de l'arracher. Je suis en train de le faire lorsque Carlisle entre dans ma chambre et m'en empêche.

« Oh non. Tu ne fais pas ça. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil jeune femme. ». Il me sourit alors qu'il a l'air triste et inquiet. Les médocs commencent à me faire partir encore une fois et je marmonne avant de me rendormir « Où est Edward? ».

Lorsque je me réveille, la perf n'est plus dans mon bras. Je peux presque penser clairement. Aucun des Cullen n'est là. Pas même Carlisle. J'ai un petit et vieux docteur à la place. Au moment où j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital, je suis malade d'inquiétude. Je rentre chez moi n'étant pas autorisée à retourner à l'école. Sur mon lit il y a un mot.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé pour toute la douleur et le malaise que j'ai pu te causer. J'en suis venue à réaliser qu'à cause de ce que je suis, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Pour que ce soit plus facile, nous partons tous pour un moment. Je suis réellement désolé. Je t'aime, pour toujours._

_Sois prudente._

_Edward._

Je m'effondre sur le lit. Je ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Ali descende me voir. Même à ce moment là, volontairement. Elle appelle Pete et il me transporte dans la voiture. Ils me ramènent à l'hôpital et je reste encore allongée là.

Les jours passent.

Je ne mange pas, je ne dors pas et j'essaie difficilement de ne pas penser.

Toutes les personnes que j'aime me quittent. Toujours. D'abord ce fut ma mère, en décidant de s'enfuir avec Phil. Puis il y a eu mon père, mais ça c'est de ma faute. Mes amis, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à mon père. J'ai essayé de me refaire. Je me suis remise à aimer. Alice et ses frères et sœurs. Edward. Et maintenant ils m'ont quittés aussi. Il n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Pete et Ali le fassent aussi.

Les docteurs ne cessent de se chuchoter les mots tels que 'catatonique' et 'sévère dépression'. Pas à moi directement, mais mon habilité à lire sur les lèvres est très utile dans ce genre de situation. Je peux lire Ali qui parle à ma mère.

_Quand l'avion va -t-il atterrir?_ Ma mère arrive. Bizarre. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Je reste immobile, ne bougeant pas du tout. Ma mère arrive, même si je ne sais pas quand. J'ai complétement perdu le fil des jours.

« Oh Bella ! ». je ne cligne même pas de l'œil. « S'il te plait réveilles toi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Pas encore, s'il te plait! ». Encore? Je l'ai déjà fait une fois c'est vrai. Après la mort de Charlie. Je suis restée catatonique durant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que ma mère menace d'appeler un psychothérapeute. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai tenu. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en rappeler. Quelque soit le moment où je tente de m'en souvenir, des flashs de douleurs me prennent, et je repars dans la sécurité de mon esprit. Ma mère appelle un psy cette fois.

« Isabella, n'est ce pas? ». il s'installe. Je regarde le plafond. J'ai un peu faim.

« Isabella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ». Je regarde le plafond. Il est ennuyeux.

« Isabella, veux tu que je te dise mon avis sur ce qui ne va pas? ». Il ne cesse de répéter mon prénom. Pourquoi?

« Je pense que tu commences à accepter la réalité de ta précédente situation. ». De quoi il parle?

« Je pense que tu commences à réaliser dans quelle fatigue émotionnelle ce viol a pu te mettre. La mort de ton père est tragique, autant que ton viol, mais tu t'es enfuie. Je pense que maintenant ces situations reviennent te hanter. Tu as tenté d'y échapper trop longtemps. ». Ma respiration commence à être plus rapide. Comment le sait-il? Qu'est ce que ma mère a pu lui raconter? Il ne sait rien. Rien. La colère et la frustration se distillent en moi. Je tourne ma tête pour le regarder.

« Ta gueule. ». il cligne des yeux.

« Cela fait trop longtemps que tu tentes d'échapper à ton passé Isabella. Ouvres toi, ce serait bien plus sain pour toi. ».

« Ta gueule. ». Qu'est ce que c'est que ce thérapeute? Pourquoi tentes t-il de me provoquer?

« Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu ressens maintenant Isabella? ».

« FERME. TA. GUEULE ! ». Je cries. Il recule mais persiste. Il se rapproche du lit, se tenant sur ma gauche.

« Tu es en colère. Tu as peur. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Isabella. ».

Les thérapeutes ne sont pas censés faire des suppositions. Ils sont censés écouter. Pas parler. Pas provoquer. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler encore et je décolle du lit, arrache la perfusion de mon bras. Je cours, pieds nus au travers d'une foule de gens. Mon épaule bute contre les personnes qui me barrent la route et me fait grimacer de douleur. Je peux entendre ma mère m'appeler. Je m'en fous. Je m'enfuis de l'hôpital, toujours dans leur blouse. On est proche de l'océan, et même d'une main, je nage plus vite que je cours.

Je saute dans l'eau, évitant les enfants et les touristes. Je commence à nager, rapidement, douloureusement, mais avec efficacité.

La maison d'Edward est la plus proche de l'hôpital. Je ressors de l'eau et cours jusqu'à sa maison. Personne n'est là. Je vais vers la porte la plus proche de la chambre d'Edward. Elle est fermée. Mais elle est aussi en verre. Je prends une grosse pierre et la lance dans la surface réfléchissante. La vitre explose et l'alarme se déclenche. Je cours jusqu'à sa penderie, attrapant un t shirt noir et une paire de jeans. Je m'habille rapidement, me glisse dans une paire de tennis, tout est beaucoup trop grand mais je n'ai pas le temps de regarder dans les chambres d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Je ressors en courant, et entends le verre brisé sous mes pieds.

Je pars me cacher dans la forêt. Je continues à courir vers la maison d'Ali et Pete. Enfin si c'est la bonne direction. Il commence à faire sombre. Je peux à peine voir devant moi. J'entends les voitures de police arrivées devant notre maison. Je passe par l'arrière, retrouve la planque d'argent liquide et de barres de céréales cachée sous mon lit. Je vais dans ma penderie pour récupérer une bombe de poivre et recommence à courir.

Une fois dans la forêt, je ne vois rien alors mon rythme est considérablement lent. Je continues à marcher, marcher et marcher jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une route. Le panneau de signalisation le plus proche m'indique que je me dirige vers un petit hôtel. C'est un peu loin mais c'est déjà une destination. Mon bras droit me fait mal, l'aiguille m'a arrachée la peau. Puis une voiture s'arrête.

Un homme assez âgé me demande « Mademoiselle, êtes vous perdue? ». Il a de très grosses lunettes, ce qui fait qu'on a l'impression de voir des yeux d'insectes.

« Non je tente d'atteindre l'hôtel qui est en bas de la rue. Mais j'ai encore pas mal de chemin avant d'y arriver. ».

« Venez au chaud. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Un hôtel vous dites? Indiquez moi et nous y serons en un instant. ». Il me répond gentiment. Je monte dans la voiture et le remercie. Il me conduit jusqu'à ma destination, chantant quelques vieilles chansons qui passent à la radio. J'offre de lui payer le déplacement mais il refuse.

« Passez une bonne nuit mademoiselle. ». Il me salue puis repart. En effet il a commencé à pleuvoir. Je vais vers l'accueil et demande une chambre. Ils me donnent les clefs et je paies directement. En marchant vers ma chambre, je remarque un homme me regardant avec incrédulité. Je réalise que je dois avoir l'air un peu bizarre.

Je m'assois, dégoulinante sur le couvre lit. Mes yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre. Puis je regarde la télévision. Ils ne m'ont pas encore déclarée comme disparue. Mais je ne compte pas rester ici lorsque cela arrivera. Je m'allonge, pour essayer de dormir, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors je regarde le plafond pour le reste de la nuit.

**EPOV**

« Quoi? ».

Je cris encore sur Alice. Cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes partis. Elle me répond nerveusement.

« Dans une heure, elle va s'enfuir de l'hôpital, en criant. Puis elle va plonger dans l'océan, nager jusqu'à notre maison, casser une porte, voler tes vêtements et s'enfuir encore. Je ne sais pas où elle va. La vision suivante que j'ai, elle est allongée sur un lit quelque part et quelqu'un force la porte de sa chambre pour entrer. Je n'ai plus rien après ça. »

Carlisle appelle directement l'hôpital.

« C'est le Docteur Cullen. Dites moi, pourquoi est ce que Bella Swan est encore à l'hôpital? ».

Il écoute la réponse et alors place sa tête entre ses mains. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai dit à Alice de ne pas surveiller Bella. C'est une chance qu'elle ai eu cette vision, heureusement qu'elles lui viennent naturellement, même si c'est dur pour elle de les bloquer. Carlisle raccroche et j'écoute ses pensées.

_Elle est entrée dans un état catatonique peu après être rentrée chez elle. Depuis ce jour, elle était allongée à l'hôpital dans un état végétatif. Les docteurs ne lui trouvaient aucun problème physique. Sa mère est arrivée de Phœnix et a appelé un psychothérapeute. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, ça l'a rendue dingue. Elle s'est sauvée l'instant d'après et maintenant personne ne sait où elle se trouve._

« Je dois la retrouver. C'est de ma faute. ».

Alice me dit « Oui Edward Cullen, c'est de ta faute. ».

Rosalie me crache « Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, et ensuite tu t'es arraché de sa vie aussi durement, alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, comme un lâche. ». Je lui grogne dessus.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis parti ! ».

Emmett me dit « Je t'ai dit que c' était une raison stupide. ». Carlisle me regarde toujours.

« C'est ta décision Edward. ».

« Je dois la retrouver. ».

Alice me corrige « On doit tous le faire. On l'aime autant que toi. ». c'est ainsi que l'on commence notre retour à la maison. Je devant eux de plusieurs miles, mais je ne cours pas assez vite pour la rejoindre. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

**BPOV**

Je finis par m'endormir. Mais je ne le suis pas assez profondément pour entendre des grattements sur ma porte. Je préfère ignorer. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Je m'assois alarmée. Un valet entre, poussant un chariot. Il s'arrête et me regarde.

« Désolée mais vous avez du vous trompé de chambre. Car je reste ici ce soir. ».

Il regarde autour de nous. « Seule? ». Sa voix me semble familière. Mon estomac commence à refléter mon inquiétude. Je préfère mentir.

« Mon petit ami est parti nous chercher de quoi diner. ». Le valet retire son chapeau et mon cœur cesse de battre.

« Allons c'est un mensonge. Je t'ai vu lors de ton enregistrement, toute seule et l'air agitée. Bella mon amour, je te cherche depuis si longtemps. ».

C'est lui.

« J'ai dû me cacher de la police, alors j'ai quitté Forks un moment. ». Il semble s'excuser auprès d'un vieil amour. « Lorsque j'ai pu enfin revenir, tu avais disparue. ».

je n'ai pas bougé du lit. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, tourne la plaque qui dit 'Ne pas déranger'. Je commence à tenter de reculer. La chambre a une fenêtre, un balcon, trois étages jusqu'au sol. Mais s'il y a un arbre je peux tenter une descente. C'est alors que je me rappelle mon bandage.

« Bella mon amour. Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps, espérant que tu me reviennes. J'ai du surveiller ta mère, pour voir si elle me mènerait à toi. C'est à ce moment que la police m'a attrapée. Mais c'est bon malgré tout. Je suis libéré sous caution. Nous pouvons être ensemble maintenant. ».

Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a t-elle rien dit?

« Je l'ai suivie jusqu'ici. J'avais l'intention de te rendre visite chez toi, mais tu es venue directement à moi. Comment savais tu que j'étais là? Sens tu la même connexion que moi? ».

Il est si proche qu'il me touche presque maintenant.

Je suis paralysée par la peur. Revivant les souvenirs alors qu'il continue à me parler. Le meurtre, le viol, toutes ces nuits sans sommeil. Il attrape mon épaule blessée, envoyant la douleur jusque dans ma colonne et me lance sur le lit. Je tente de crier, mais il bloque ma bouche de sa main. Il sort un couteau et le presse doucement contre ma gorge.

Il me murmure « Ne bouges pas mon amour. ». Des frissons me parcourent le corps. Il prend une serviette de sa ceinture et la noue fermement autour de ma bouche. Il me pousse plus à l'intérieur du lit, le couteau coupant délicatement la peau de ma gorge. Je cries à cause de la douleur et du choc. Mais le bâillon étouffe les sons. Il jète le couteau sur le coté, me maintient en tenant ma bonne main et s'assoit sur moi. À chaque fois que j'essaie de me dégager, il me frappe, en travers du visage, l'épaule ou dans le cou.

Sa main inoccupée commence à déboutonner le jean que je porte. Ses jambes forcent les miennes à s'écarter alors que je tente par tous les moyens d'échapper à son emprise.

Un rugissement terrible éructe depuis la fenêtre et soudainement mon agresseur est dans les airs.

Edward se tient devant moi, se tenant parfaitement debout sur le lit, tenant mon violeur au dessus de sa tête. Il plonge ses doigts dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'ils percent sa peau. Du sang commence à jaillir de son cou gouttant à proximité, mais pas sur moi. Je reste allongée, toujours paralysée.

Brusquement je suis dans les bras d'Alice. Elle retire mon bâillon, vérifiant si je suis OK. Edward laisse tomber mon agresseur et se tient là, respirant avec difficulté. Lorsque Jasper arrive, il commence à se nourrir du corps sans vie. Carlisle contrôle si je vais bien lui aussi. Il passe sa main froide sur mes joues tuméfiées et la coupure sur mon cou. Il prend la serviette qui a servie de bâillon et la presse doucement contre ma gorge. Rosalie et Esmée arrivent peu après avec ce qui semble être de l'essence et commencent à en asperger partout.

Edward se tourne vers moi et je soupire en relief. Je peux voir à ses yeux qu'il n'est pas en colère après moi. Il s'abaisse, s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

« Pardonnes moi. ». Je commence à pleurer de joie.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. ». Je prends sa main et ferme les yeux, espérant que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais est ce un bon ou un mauvais rêve?

**EPOV**

Tout en courant j'entends ses pensées.

_Il la regarde, elle s'habille pour aller en cours. Elle est si parfaite, chaque partie de son corps, et elle est à lui. C'est ce dont il est convaincu._

_Elle sort avec ses amis, il regarde. Elle part au collège et il tente sa chance. Il se glisse dans sa chambre, inhalant son odeur, l'imaginant se tenant près de lui._

_Il est obsédé. Elle est tout pour lui. Chaque jour, depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Forks, il la regarde. _

_Elle est en 3e, prête à aller au lycée. Dans certaines occasions où elle se saoule et que son père la gronde, il envisage de le tuer. Il ne devrait hurler sur la perfection. _

_C'est le lendemain de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et Bella doit aller le fêter avec ses amis. Ils lui demandent de venir avec eux ce soir, mais elle refuse. Elle est punie après tout._

_Bien. Ça n'en sera que plus facile. Ce soir il la prend._

_Mais lorsqu'il arrive dans la maison cette nuit là, elle n'est pas là. Il tue Charlie de toutes les façons. Il est en travers de son chemin. Et il lui a encore crié dessus plus tôt dans la soirée. C'est un officier de police, il aurait pu lui tirer dessus facilement. Alors il a dû s'en occuper._

_Après avoir chercher dans toute la maison, il trouve un mot d'une de ses amies sur sa commode. Il sait où elle est. Il doit juste attendre le bon moment._

_Et ce moment est arrivé, elle lui est pratiquement tombée dans les bras._

_Et encore maintenant elle est là, elle l'a retrouvé. Ils ont une connexion. Elle le veut autant qu'il la désire. Ils n'ont pas à se presser cette fois. La nuit leur appartient._

Alors que ses terrifiants et dégoutants fantasmes entrent dans mon esprit, j'arrive à l'hôtel. Je vois mon amour apeurée, sans défense, se débattant de son violeur, une fois encore.

Je passe par la fenêtre et le pousse d'au dessus d'elle. J'aurai pu facilement lui briser le cou, rendre sa mort rapide, mais je ne le veux pas. C'est une vengeance.

Vengeance pour toute la douleur qu'il lui a causé, pour la mort de son père, pour ses nuits sans sommeil, et maintenant pour ses blessures. Je plonge mes doigts lentement dans sa gorge. Le sang afflue de ses blessures et sa vie pleine de désillusions s'échappe. Je le laisse tomber au sol.

Alice est déjà là, elle aide Bella, ainsi que Carlisle. Jasper s'occupe du nettoyage. Boire le sang d'un corps permet de le bruler plus facilement. En plus de ça, il a soif alors. Esmée et Rosalie arrivent avec l'essence. Je reste là, me demandant comment est-ce qu'elle m'accepterait, maintenant qu'elle m'a vu tuer quelqu'un, sans pitié. Je me calme et me tourne vers elle. Je descends du lit et m'agenouille près d'elle. Les yeux de Bella sont encore grands et frénétiques.

Je l'implore « Pardonnes moi. ». Elle commence à pleurer.

_Elle est heureuse_. Jasper m'informe tout en finissant son repas.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. ». Elle attrape ma main et ferme les yeux, sombrant dans une agréable inconscience.

Je la porte jusqu'à la porte de mes voisins. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle soit nettoyée de tout le sang. On a aussi monté une histoire.

Elle a nagé jusque chez moi, où elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec le voleur qui a pénétré la maison. Il l'a battu, essayant de la stopper alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir. Heureusement nous sommes rentrés à ce moment. Il y a quelques affaires que nous devions récupérer dans la maison. C'est ce que nous avons dit à tout le monde.

Les voisins me voient portant son corps. Alice s'est amusée à parfaire mon maquillage, pour faire croire que j'ai lutter avec l'assaillant de Bella. Je prétend être mort de fatigue. Je tombe sur mes genoux, la déposant sur le sol et m'évanouis à coté d'elle.

Nous sommes tous les deux transportés en ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je me réveille convenablement juste avant qu'ils tentent de prendre mon pouls. Je convaincs les urgentistes que je suis juste fatigué, de la bagarre et d'avoir transporté son corps depuis ma maison.

Je n'ai pas appelé la police car la ligne de la maison est en dérangement et mon portable est mort.

Carlisle me 'soigne'. Il me donne des médicaments à prendre et me garde dans la même salle que Bella. Bella a une nouvelle perfusion. Elle est traitée pour différentes blessures. Bleus et éraflures, une blessure superficielle au cou. Son épaule est encore plus abimée. Ça n'ira jamais mieux à ce rythme.

Lorsque le premier rush est passé et que la police a enregistrée ma déposition, celle de Carlisle, de toute ma famille et une description détaillée du voleur, ils partent pour le retrouver. Ils sont partis pour une nuit bien occupée.

Il y a aussi un pyromane qui a brulé une partie d'un hôtel à l'entrée de la ville.

Je sors de mon lit et m'agenouille à côté d'elle. Je l'embrasse, en lui tenant la main fermement.

« Qui êtes vous?' ». Sa mère vient de rentrer et est surprise de me voir.

« Mon prénom est Edward, je suis... je suis un ami de Bella. ». Elle fronce les sourcils « Elle est vraiment un aimant à problèmes n'est ce pas? ».

« Oui. Elle l'a toujours été. Et ce depuis qu'elle est toute petite. ». Je suis tout d'un coup, submergé par des souvenirs, une jolie petite brunette de deux ans qui tombe des escaliers, ou d'une piscine, ou qui se perd dans un magasin. Je ferme mon esprit, laissant Renée et ses souvenirs en privé. Je ne lâche toujours pas sa main, lorsque Ali et Pete entrent ensuite.

« Edward ! Tu as l'air un peu moins que parfait. ». Ali me sourit.

« Je vais bien. Je suis content qu'il ne l'ai pas blessée trop méchamment ». Je réponds sincèrement. Ali me prend gentiment dans ses bras, connaissant la force de mes sentiments pour elle. Si elle était '_changée',_ elle aurait probablement des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de Jasper. Elle est une femme très charismatique et calme, capable de déterminer ce que les autres ressentent. Carlisle entre dans la chambre. Il prétend être en colère après moi et prend un ton autoritaire.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. ». Je retourne dans mon lit en souriant. « Tu ne guériras jamais de cette façon. Si tu ne restes pas au lit, je vais leurs demander de te ligoter. ». Je prétends être saoulé.

« Mais papa ! Je vais bien ! ».

« Assez. ». Il se déplace vers Bella. « Elle, par contre, ira bien, si elle passe encore quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Elle sera mis à la porte de l'hôpital et ira directement passer ses examens de fin d'année. Edward. ». Il se retourne vers moi. J'essaie de prendre un ai ennuyé.

« Papa? ».

« Tu lui donneras des cours de rattrapage. Vous avez trigonométrie, Biologie et Gym en commun. Tu obtiendras les cours d'espagnol et de littérature par Rosalie. ». Il se tourne vers Ali et Pete pour voir leurs réactions à sa suggestion.

« Ça serait bon pour vous? ».

« Demandez à sa mère. ». Ils montrent Renée du doigts. Carlisle répète sa question et Renée accepte, un peu à contrecœur. Mon père a réussi à trouver un moyen pour que je reste près de Bella à l'hôpital. Ali et Pete ne s'en inquiètent pas plus que ça, mais tant que sa mère est là j'ai besoin d'une raison valable.

Renée, Ali et Pete attendent qu'elle se réveille. Il est très tôt dans la matinée, près de cinq heures lorsqu'elle revient à elle. Je suis à ses côtés dans la seconde.

« Bonjour Bella. ». Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire.

« Cool. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre avant. ». Elle semble un peu honteuse. Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Un des moniteurs est directement relié à son cœur et son rythme cardiaque accélère frénétiquement, enregistrant les réactions que je lui cause. Elle sourit, ses joues continuant à rougir.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un rêve. ».

Elle soupire joyeusement « Stupide vampire ».

**BPOV**

C'est fantastique. Le baiser semble guérir toutes les parties de mon corps. Je me sens aimée, en sécurité et complète une nouvelle fois. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois Ali endormie sur Pete et ma mère recroquevillée comme un chat. Je tends le bras pour toucher les bleus d'Edward. Il en a un autour de l'œil et d'autres près de son cou.

Il me rassure « Maquillage. Contrairement aux tiens. ».

Je souris, même si ça fait mal.

Je lui murmure « J'ai un conte à te raconter. ». Il s'assoit, curieux, ses yeux toujours aussi prudents, sur mon lit, tenant toujours ma main. Ça me donne la force de continuer.

« Il était une fois... une fille nommée Bella. Son père et sa mère se sont séparés il y a quelques années de cela. Et un jour sa mère, avec qui Bella vivait, trouva quelqu'un d'autre.

Bella se trouvant mal à l'aise en étant près d'eux, alors elle partit pour Forks... Tu vivais là avant d'après ce que je me rappelle de l'histoire de Jacob... ». Edward acquiesce.

« Elle était heureuse, mais se sentait un peu trop contrainte et limitée, surtout avec un père policier. Alors de temps en temps elle consommait pas mal d'alcool.

A quinze ans, en troisième, pendant la cérémonie des diplômes elle s'est saoulée. Charlie s'est mis en colère après elle. La journée suivante, il l'a punie pour un bon bout de temps. Elle est toujours en colère contre lui, alors la nuit suivante, elle décide de faire le mur. Ses amis l'ayant prévenue qu'une fête avait lieu, alors elle décide d'y aller. ».

Je sens les larmes me couler sur les joues.

« Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait un admirateur, depuis qu'elle était à Forks. Pendant la soirée, elle avait soif. Elle a laissé de l'argent dans son manteau et se décide à acheter une boisson, une non alcoolisée en plus. Sinon Charlie risquerait de s'en rendre compte. Dans le vestiaire, son admirateur l'a rejoint. Il était couvert de sang. il... ».

Je fais une pause, incapable de trouver les mots pour continuer. Edward me chuchote.

« Je pense connaître la suite. ». Je hoche la tête et passe cette partie.

« Après ça, je rentre chez moi. J'ai glissé sur le sang de Charlie, m'étalant sur son cadavre. Il est mort pour me protéger, alors que je n'étais pas dans la maison. J'ai trahi sa confiance, amoindri son autorité, et il est mort, en me protégeant. ». Je prends plusieurs respirations. « Je serais restée à la maison, peut être aurait-il été encore en vie, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes... ».

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'interrompt. « J'ai entendu cette histoire, mais de la perspective de ton agresseur. il... ». Je peux voir qu'il essaie de trouver les mots qu'il faut. « Il aurait tuer ton père de toutes les façons. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Charlie te crie dessus alors que tu voulais t'amuser. Le fait d'être là, aurait juste fait que cette histoire se serait finit plus tôt. ».

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Mais Edward doit avoir raison. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne me ment pas. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Je commence à pleurer. J'ai supporté tellement de culpabilité qui n'était pas nécessaire, subissant deux années de nuits sans sommeil. Ses bras m'enlacent et j'en fait autant.

« Je ne sais comment te réconforter. ».

« Tu l'as tué pour moi. C'est bien plus que ce j'aurai pu faire. Être avec moi est déjà beaucoup. Je t'aime tant. S'il te plait, ne pars pas encore une fois. ».

« Suis je autorisé à aller en cours? ».

« Seulement si tu le dois. ».

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais toi oui. ». Il me sourit, espiègle. « En plus, tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir à l'hôpital je suis sûr. ».

Je lui soupire d'un air conspirateur « Je vais essayer de dormir toute la journée ainsi je pourrais éveillée avec toi toute la nuit. ». Edward sourit et jète un coup d'œil à Ali.

« Ils se réveillent. ».

« Alors je vais convenablement me rendormir encore une fois. ». Je ferme les yeux fermement. Son rire secoue mon lit et l'instant d'après il se plaint dans son lit.

Il intercepte une infirmière qui passait « Quelqu'un pourrait il aller chercher mon père? Je vais bien ! Je veux rentrer chez moi! ».

Ali se lève et m'embrasse. Elle se penche et chuchote à mon oreille.

« Je pense que vous deux êtes bizarrement parfaits l'un pour l'autre. ».

« Je peux pas te répondre car je suis endormie. Mais si je pouvais je te dirais 'Merci' car ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. ».

Elle se marre « Alors je te le dirais lorsque tu te réveilleras. ».

Edward a raison. Ainsi que Carlisle. Ainsi que Ali.

Je m'ennuie à mourir à l'hôpital. J'en ai encore pour deux semaines à tirer. Edward et moi sommes le couple parfait.

J'ai l'autorisation de sortir pour la semaine des examens. Je les passes tous et les réussis haut la main. Après les examens, nous avons deux jours de break puis c'est la remise des diplômes.

La journée d'avant, je décide de quelque chose. Au même moment, j'entends Alice pousser un cri aigu.

Il est vraiment très tôt dans la matinée, je viens de me réveiller dans la chambre d'Edward, et compte rentrer chez moi. Alice déboule dans la chambre et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me demande.

« Vraiment? ».

« Je pense ouais. ». Edward ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe.

« Demande à Ali et Pete, puis reviens vers 14 heures. Toi et moi avons un shopping très sérieux à faire. ».

J'ai décidé d'aller au bal de promo. J'ai sept vampires qui sont là pour me surveiller. Mon seul ennemi n'est plus de ce monde. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre ni à avoir peur, sauf de moi même. Et le fait de danser. Je réalise que j'ai raté toute la session de danse en gym... oh quel dommage. Quelle honte même.

A 14h, Alice vient me chercher. On se dirige directement hors de la ville. On roule au moins une heure et à la vitesse où elle va, je sais qu'on doit être hors de la Californie.

« Dans quel état va t-on faire les courses? ».

« Toujours en Californie, mais je sais où trouver la robe parfaite pour toi. Tu n'as même pas à l'essayer. ». Elle jubile.

Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai ris. Elle est parfaite. D'une couleur rouge sang, assez ironique considérant mon partenaire. Elle peut être portée sans manches ou avec un boléro. Considérant mon bandage, on choisit sans manches. Elle est simple, sans exagération et elle tombe magnifiquement.

Edward me récupère juste à temps pour la soirée. Il est impressionné par mon look et n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de me regarder durant tout le chemin. La salle de bal semble bizarrement familière et une sensation de terreur commence à germer en moi.

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses de ça? ». Il sort m'entrainant dehors dans son sillage. On commence à danser là.

« On peut danser ici toute la nuit ». il me sourit. Je secoue ma tête négativement, je l'embrasse et le remercie de son offre. Doucement, je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. Edward me la tient ouverte et j'entre. Jasper me calme immédiatement et Alice commence à danser avec moi. En une heure je vais parfaitement bien, dansant et m'amusant toute la nuit avec Edward et sa famille.

Il me conduit à l'extérieur avant la fin de la soirée, dansant tout en fredonnant ma berceuse.

Lui et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble. Je le sais et lui aussi. J'ai réussi à guérir complètement, et cela m'a pris près d'une douzaine d'expériences proches de la mort, trois hospitalisations, une famille de vampire et un psychopathe. Edward rit ouvertement lorsque je lui dit mon constat. Mais pour le moment nous sommes heureux, dansant dans le crépuscule.

Chaque nuit, cet été, il a joué pour m'endormir et je reste allongée dans ses bras jusqu'au matin.

Je passe la plupart de mes weekends chez les Cullen.

Ali et Pete sont bien plus ma mère et mon père qu'ils ne peuvent le deviner.

J'ai utilisé tout mon carnet à dessin alors Edward m'en a acheté un autre. J'essaie à tout prix de ne pas le dessiner, je m'emporte un peu trop lorsque je le fais.

Je danse souvent, je chante, je m'amuse.

Ali et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble entre filles.

Je guéris et grandis. J'aime et je suis amoureuse. Je suis de nouveau heureuse. Et même plus.

**Fin.**

_**Alors il faut savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chapitre ni de sequel. L'auteur expliquant qu'il y a déjà pléthores de FF avec le mariage ou leur vie commune.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues durant la traduction.**_

_**Les liens originaux sont sur mon profil.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire va être traduite directement après.**_

_**Je vais peut être, et même surement, en prendre une avec des chapitres moins longs histoire de commencer à prendre un rythme moins soutenu.**_

_**En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça... au lieu de faire autre chose (j'espère que parmi vous il n'y avait pas le plombier que j'ai attendu toute la journée alors qu'il devait passer dans la matinée !! rrrrgh !)**_


End file.
